Finding Mr Right
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: 92007 Chapter 27 up! Corrie is just getting out of a long term relationship from her cheating boyfriend can Jeff Hardy take her mind of the pain she feels and win her Heart in the process?
1. Finding Mr Right Chapter1

Finding Mr. Right  
  
By: Alexus Hardy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me is this seat taken?" The voice asked from beside me.  
  
"No." I said my voice low almost in a whisper.  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"It's a free Country." I said very harshly. "I'm sorry. It's not one of my best days." I said apologizing.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said sitting down. "I'll have a beer." He said to the bartender.  
  
"Another Long Island Ice Tea for me Diz."  
  
"You sure about that honey." The bartender asked.  
  
"Why do you always ask me that?"  
  
"Because I care."  
  
"Look Dizzy today has been REALLY SHITTY and I really need a Long Island Ice Tea."  
  
"Let me guess.Paul?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"You only come in here and drink when you two are having problems. So what is it this time?"  
  
"Dizzy you have people waiting for their drinks. So go serve them and leave me alone." I said smiling at the noisy bartender.  
  
"Hey buddy. Keep her company would ya? She needs a friend."  
  
"DIZZY!"  
  
"Ok I'm going."  
  
"Don't worry I won't bother you."  
  
"Oh it's not you it's Dizzy he's like family and sometimes he just goes to far."  
  
"Well was he right?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you being upset over this Paul guy?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."  
  
"Nah. Not really."  
  
"Really you talk I'll listen and I promise not to say a word."  
  
"Ok here goes.Paul and I have been together four years. After four years you'd think he would remember our anniversary, right? WRONG! I go to his office today with his present and I walk in and his fooling around with his secretary. He tried to explain it away but I know what I saw. It's funny you know? I think I knew some time ago he was cheating but didn't want to believe it. I went ballistic. I started throwing everything I could find and finally I threw him."  
  
"You threw your Boyfriend? Sorry I said I wouldn't say a word."  
  
"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. He's 6'5, 220 pounds but somehow I picked him up and flung him over his desk. After that I stood over him and told him it was over. That was at noon and he's left twenty messages on my machine since then begging me to forgive him."  
  
"Do you think you will? Forgive him I mean."  
  
"I love him to death but I could never forgive him. I would never fully trust him again and you can't have a relationship without trust."  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
"Honey they need you in the back." Dizzy said making his way back to my end of the bar.  
  
"On my way Diz." I said standing. "It was nice meeting you and thank you for listening to me rant about my screwed up life." I said to the stranger before walking away not even giving him the chance to respond.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" the man motioned to Dizzy.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dizzy asked cleaning some bar glasses.  
  
"I hope so. The young woman who was just here.what's her name?"  
  
"Her name's Corrie."  
  
"Does she work her too?"  
  
"She sings here from time to time."  
  
"Is she singing here tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. In a few minutes actually. You gonna stay for the show?"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Haven't seen you around these parts. What's your name?"  
  
"Jeff. Jeff Hardy." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Well Jeff Hardy what brings you to Greensboro?"  
  
"We're doing a show here."  
  
"A Show?" Dizzy asked confused.  
  
"Yeah I'm a Professional Wrestler."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Is this your first time in North Carolina?"  
  
"Actually I was born and raised in North Carolina, Cameron, ever heard of it?"  
  
"I think so Near Raleigh right?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"I'm in the bar so often I haven't watched wrestling in ages." 


	2. Finding Mr Right Chapter2

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman making her way to the stage.Corrie."  
  
The announcer said and Jeff and Dizzy both grew quiet. The music started and I came walking through the curtain and for some reason my eyes met his and as much as I tried to look away I couldn't. The music started and after a deep breath I began to sing.  
  
(The First Night: By Monica off of "The Boy is Mine" CD)  
  
Boy this evening was it only me  
  
Feeling completely down to be open  
  
Down to be open for some satisfaction  
  
Didn't want to say yes, afraid of your reaction  
  
I knew it was wrong, for feeling this way  
  
Especially the thought of givin' in on the first date  
  
Couldn't let go, it stayed on my mind  
  
At the end of the night I had to decide, I was thinkin'...  
  
  
  
I should make a move but I won't  
  
I know your probably thinkin' something is wrong  
  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right  
  
I don't get down on the first night  
  
  
  
I should make a move but I won't  
  
And then you probably thinkin' something is wrong  
  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right  
  
I wanna get down, but not the first night  
  
  
  
We was chillin' watching your T.V.  
  
I felt it was comin' the closer that you got to me  
  
Wanted to touch you, wanted to kiss you  
  
And some how in one night, discover I love you  
  
Felt so right, but it felt so wrong  
  
And look how we're carryin' on  
  
Tryin' to say things to get me to stay  
  
But my watch is telling me it's getting to late, I'm thinkin'...  
  
I should make a move but I won't  
  
I know your probably thinkin' something is wrong  
  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right  
  
I don't get down on the first night  
  
I should make a move but I won't  
  
And then you probably thinkin' something is wrong  
  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right  
  
I wanna get down, but not the first night  
  
  
  
If you, want me, you got to know me  
  
And if you want my love you gotta wait my love  
  
Ba Baby that's the way its got to be  
  
Get to know me so we can do this, Oooohhh  
  
I should  
  
I know your probably thinkin'  
  
Knowin' if I do  
  
I don't get down, on the first night  
  
I should make a move, but I won't  
  
I know your probably thinkin' something is wrong  
  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right  
  
I wanna get down, but not the first night.  
  
I finished the song and my eyes were still locked with his. I didn't even know his name but I felt weirdly connected to him. I stepped back behind the curtain and got changed for the next song. I had never been nervous in front of a crowd but knowing he was there made me tremble. 


	3. Finding Mr Right Chapter3

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Corrie you sounded great." My friend Stacy said coming backstage.  
  
"Thanks. Did you do that favor for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he here yet?"  
  
"Yep! Saw him coming in a few minutes ago."  
  
"Good. Give me two minutes then start up the music."  
  
"Gotcha." Stacy said heading back towards the front.  
  
Paul thought I wanted him there to forgive him. Humph! I don't think so. Tonight I'm breaking completely free from this man once and for all. I heard Stacy start the music and made my way back onto the stage. The stranger was still there but my eyes only saw Paul. He sat there smiling at me until he heard the words and the smile quickly turned into a confused frown.  
  
(Unfoolish: By Ashanti on the Ashanti CD)  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more, I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I won't keep running back to you I think I've found my strength to finally get up and leave  
  
No more, broken heart for me  
  
No more, telling your lies to me  
  
I'm looking like I got my head on right so now I see  
  
No more, giving you everything  
  
There's no more taking my love from me See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I won't keep running back to you Glad to wake up everyday without you on my brain  
  
No more, waking up late at night  
  
No more, having to fuss and fight  
  
Proud to say that I will never make the same mistake  
  
No more, thinking about what you do  
  
There's no more me running back to you See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I can't keep on running back to you See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I won't keep running back to you  
  
You must be used to me crying, (echo) crying  
  
While you're out bumpin' and grinding  
  
But I'm leaving you tonight See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And although my heart can't take no more,  
  
I can't keep running back to you You must be used to me crying, (echo) crying  
  
While you're out bumpin' and grinding  
  
But I'm leaving you tonight I winked at Paul and I could tell he was furious. I looked over at the stranger who only smiled at me. I looked once again at Paul who then got up from his seat and made his way backstage.  
  
"Corrie! What the hell was that?"  
  
"What? You didn't like it?" I said smiling.  
  
"I thought you asked me here to accept my apology."  
  
"Sorry Pauly you thought wrong. I just wanted to make sure you knew that when I told you it was over you'd believe me." I said walking away. "Oh and don't worry about all your things at my place I went home today and packed them all up for you and you can stop by the DUMP! And pick them up."  
  
"The Dump!"  
  
"Yeah. I mean that is where I usually take my trash." I said laughing. Paul stomped out of the club irate. I knew he would try to get even but I was a step ahead I had already had the locks to the house changed so I knew he couldn't get in. After I changed clothes I made my way back to the bar.  
  
"Corrie you were wonderful." Dizzy said as I came up.  
  
"Thanks Diz. Did you see the look on Paul's face?"  
  
"Yeah it was priceless. Something you should have done a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah well I've done it now and it fells really good to be from under that mans spell."  
  
"Where did that guy go?" I said noticing the empty bar stool.  
  
"Men's room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I saw you two talking from backstage."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what were you talking about?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"C'mon Diz. Did you at least find out his name?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok be that way. I'm going home and I won't be in tomorrow because I have physical therapy on my knee so I'm taking the whole day off."  
  
"Alright honey see you later."  
  
When I walked outside I couldn't believe what I saw. That bastard had cut all four of the tires on my Durango. I stomped back inside the club and sat down at the bar. I didn't even notice that the stranger was back in his seat. I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed Paul's number.  
  
"You Son Of A Bitch! You think you're funny? Huh? Well we'll see who gets the last laugh." I said hanging up the phone and placing it back in my bag. 


	4. Finding Mr Right Chapter4

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Corrie what happened?"  
  
"Paul cut my tires all four of them. That no good bastard! He cheated on me or did he forget?" even though I was fighting mad I was also hurt and tears swelled in my eyes.  
  
"I'm not letting him get to me."  
  
"What you gonna do?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"Well right now I'm going to lock up my car and call me a cab and go home."  
  
"I can drive you home." The voice said from behind me.  
  
I spun a round on the stool and looked into the deepest, greenest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. All I could do was smile. " Oh you don't have to do that a cab is fine." I said my eyes never leaving his.  
  
"It's no trouble Corrie honest."  
  
"Now see that's no fair."  
  
"What's no fair?"  
  
"You know my name but I have no idea what to call you." I said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. My name's Jeff."  
  
"Well Jeff if it's really no trouble I'd be very grateful if you drove me home."  
  
"Well Let's go."  
  
"I'm right behind you." I said getting up from the barstool.  
  
"My car is right over here." Jeff said pointing to the Black Corvette  
  
"You drive a Corvette?" I gasped.  
  
"Yeah it's my baby."  
  
"What do you do anyway? I know you're not a Lawyer or anything formal like that."  
  
"How come you say that?"  
  
"Have you ever met a Lawyer with multi-colored hair and painted finger nails?" I said laughing.  
  
"I could be one of those new aged radical Lawyers."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"No I'm a Professional Wrestler with the WWE."  
  
"You're a Pro Wrestler?"  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"That's cool." I said finally getting into the car.  
  
"You have a great voice." Jeff said breaking the awkward silence in the car.  
  
"Thanks. Just wish I could get signed."  
  
"Well with a voice like yours it's only a matter of time."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
When we arrived at my place I realized that a light was on.  
  
"I know I turned that off when I left." I said getting out of the car.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
I stood outside of my house contemplating on whether to go in or not.  
  
"Want me to come in with you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I slowly put the key in the door and turned the knob. Jeff went in first and I followed closely behind. I walked through the house and after examining everything twice. I finally started laughing when I realized that I had left the light on in the laundry room for my dog.  
  
"Oh my god I'm freaking out over something I did." I said laughing.  
  
"After having your tires cut you were just a bit shook up."  
  
"Yeah that's it. Look thanks for coming in with me."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. I better go."  
  
"Wait. Do you want to sit and have a drink before you go? I mean it's the least I can do."  
  
"No I better get back to the hotel before my brother and the rest of the guys send out a search party."  
  
"You can call him and tell him you are alright."  
  
"OK. I'll have one drink." He said finally giving in.  
  
"What'll you have?"  
  
"What you got?"  
  
"Let me check." I said walking into the kitchen. "Shoot! I forgot I haven't been shopping afraid all that's here is some Hawaiian Punch." I yelled.  
  
"That's fine. Is this you in all these pictures?"  
  
"Yep." I said walking back in and handing Jeff the glass.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah I was very active as a child and my mom took pictures of everything. Karate, Gymnastics, Soccer, Swimming, Ballet, Dance, Chorus."  
  
"Are you wrestling here?" Jeff asked picking up a picture.  
  
"Yeah. I was the only female on my high school wrestling team."  
  
"Cool. How'd that happen?"  
  
"Actually it was a bet between me and a friend. He said that wrestling was for boys and I could never make the team. So the week of try outs I was there along with all the guys. Even the coach laughed but when he saw me wrestle he was amazed. I made the team and went on to be named three time state champion."  
  
"Guess you proved them all wrong." Jeff said finishing his Hawaiian Punch. 


	5. Finding Mr Right Chapter5

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yeah it was an wonderful experience."  
  
"Do you still wrestle?"  
  
"Nah. Haven't in years."  
  
"Why not? The way you talk about it you enjoyed it and were good. So why stop?" "I don't know. After high school I was all about dancing then I was in a car accident and my knee was twisted pretty bad so I started singing now that is my everything, although it doesn't pay that much."  
  
"I see. Well Corrie I have enjoyed this but I really have to get going. I have an early start in the morning."  
  
"I understand." I said walking Jeff to the door. "It was really nice meeting you and thank you for all your help tonight."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
"So I guess you'll be leaving after your show."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then looks like this is good-bye."  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come to the show."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah I'll give security your name plus one and you can watch the show from backstage and chill with me and my friends."  
  
"Wow. Um I don't know."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun. I promise."  
  
"Alright I'll come."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What time should I be there?"  
  
"Well the show starts at nine but how about around six. That way we can hang for a while."  
  
"Ok. See you then."  
  
"You sure will." 


	6. Finding Mr Right Chapter6

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh My God! Stace you won't believe what happened to me."  
  
"Corrie Diz told me about what Paul did to your car." Forget about that. You know the cute blonde guy who was at the bar?"  
  
"Yeah what about him?"  
  
"Well he drove me home tonight. Stacy he's a pro wrestler and he has invited me.. Plus one to a show."  
  
"No Shit?"  
  
"No Shit."  
  
"So who were you thinking about inviting as your plus one?"  
  
"Well I know Diz loves wrestling."  
  
"Corrie Nicole Thomas! You would invite Dizzy and not your best friend?"  
  
"You're right Stace. I need to call Azian."  
  
"You are not funny."  
  
"God Stace get a grip. Of course I want you to be there with me."  
  
"What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Leave it to you to think about clothes. The question is should I really go?"  
  
"Yeah! Corrie I saw that guy and he is so totally hot."  
  
"I know but in case you forgot I've only been single for about ten hours."  
  
"Honey you could be involved and I would still make you go to this show."  
  
"Why? I know nothing about wrestling. What will we talk about?"  
  
"What do you mean you know nothing about wrestling? You were All State in high school."  
  
"Exactly in high school, which was how many years ago? I know nothing about pro wrestling."  
  
"Then learn."  
  
"In two days? I don't think so!"  
  
"I'm sure you two will find something to talk about Cor don't freak okay?"  
  
"You're right. He is only a guy and I talk to guys all the time."  
  
"Yeah and while you're talking to him I'll keep his friends company. Hey does he have a older brother?"  
  
"I don't know if he's older but he did mention a brother."  
  
"Wonder if they look alike."  
  
"Stace."  
  
"What? I'm only wondering there's no harm in that."  
  
"I got to go Stacy I got a beep."  
  
"OK Girl talk to you later. One."  
  
"Love."  
  
I clicked over to the other line and was surprised by the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Corrie?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Jeff."  
  
"Jeff?" I said a bit shocked.  
  
"Yeah Dizzy gave me your number earlier and I was here in my hotel room completely bored and figured what the hell. I'm not bothering you am I?"  
  
"No I'm just surprised you called."  
  
"Well I realized that I never got your last name and in order to put you on the list. "  
  
"Oh. yeah. right. My last name is Thomas."  
  
"Corrie Thomas."  
  
"Yep that's me."  
  
"Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Wanna go for a walk with me?"  
  
" A walk? Sure a walk sounds alright."  
  
"OK meet me at Hester Park in twenty minutes."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
I quickly showered and threw on my Carolina tank top and a pair of Carolina sweats and jogged the eight blocks to the park.  
  
"Didn't think you were gonna show." Jeff said when I finally arrived.  
  
"Yeah I forgot that I didn't have my car so I had to jog and it took longer than I expected."  
  
"As long as you made it."  
  
Jeff and I walked around the lake a few times and just talked about life.  
  
"Are you an only child?"  
  
"I have a brother."  
  
"Older or Younger?"  
  
"Six years older."  
  
"Do you two get along?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in almost five years."  
  
"Five years?"  
  
"Yeah the last time I saw him was the night of my high school graduation. He came and Congratulated me handed me a single rose kissed my cheek and walked away." I said almost in tears.  
  
"Did something happen between you guys or something?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions Mr. Hardy."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you."  
  
"No it's okay. I don't mind telling you the story."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Alright why don't we have a seat." Jeff said pointing towards a near by bench.  
  
"When I was five my mom died of leukemia and my dad just vanished so my brother, Chris, and I were put in foster care. We were there for a few months before we were put with a foster family. The Thomas's were great to me but Chris started acting out and they got really frustrated with him. Almost two years past and on my seventh birthday Chris was arrested. My foster parents couldn't do it anymore so they sent him back to foster care but adopted me. For a while Chris would visit regularly and then he just stopped coming around. My parents said it was because he had been placed with a family and had moved. I never really bought that though because he would have told me. Anyway to make a long story short on my fifteenth birthday I received a huge package from Chris. He was in Connecticut and had landed this great job as a photographer or something. He promised that he would be there for me always and that I would see him really soon. Really soon ended up being three years later at graduation but he left again and I haven't seen him since. I don't even know if he is still in Connecticut."  
  
"Corrie I'm sorry. Sounds like you've had a really hard life."  
  
"Not hard exactly but for a time it was difficult. I looked for Chris last year when I was in Connecticut but had no luck. I looked for a Christopher Bass because that was out birth name but there were no listings for a Chris Bass and I never did know what his adoptive name was so I gave it up. But he knows where I am if he ever wants to get in touch with me."  
  
*Author's Note- Ok This isn't one of my best Chapters but they will get better I think I know where I'm gonna take the story now so look for things to get much better. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. 


	7. Finding Mr Right Chapter7

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Stacy hurry up or I'm leaving without you." I yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"God Corrie give me a minute you know I have to look my best."  
  
"Stacy you look great in everything you put your hips into so put on the black flares and red halter and lets go."  
  
"Alright Damn! Stacy said walking out of the bathroom. "Are you wearing that?" Stacy asked gawking at me.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking down at my black faded hip huggers and my red one strap.  
  
"Corrie you should wear the skirt with the slit going up the middle."  
  
"I'm not changing Stacy, besides I want to be comfortable tonight and in that skirt I can't be comfortable."  
  
"But Cor..."  
  
"Stace in two minutes I'm walking out of that door with or without you."  
  
"Fine lets go."  
  
"God look at all these people." I said as we pulled into the arena parking lot.  
  
"Yeah and just think these girls would kill to be in your position right now." Stacy said as we walked to the entrance.  
  
"Sorry ladies can't come in without a pass." The security guard said.  
  
"We are on the list. Corrie Thomas."  
  
"Plus one." Stacy added.  
  
"Sorry I don't see a Corrie Thomas."  
  
"Could you check again, please? Jeff Hardy assured me that I would be on there."  
  
"Like I said I don't see any Corrie Thomas."  
  
"Thanks anyway." I said grabbing Stacy and walking away.  
  
"Corrie you can't leave."  
  
"Yes I can he lied to me Stacy. I came all the way here and for what? To be humiliated? If I wanted that I'd still be with Paul."  
  
"But Cor maybe he thought he added you and just forgot."  
  
"Well now I'm gonna forget. Forget I ever met him." I said getting into my car.  
  
"CORRIE! WAIT!"  
  
When I looked up Jeff was just pulling into the parking lot. I continued to get in the car when Jeff pulled right up beside me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that big ape of a security guard turned me away at the door apparently my name plus one never made the list."  
  
"I'm sorry about that I was going to have you added when I go here. Never thought you'd make it here before me."  
  
"No biggie. Listen I shouldn't have come anyway so I'm just going to go home."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my brother wants to meet you."  
  
"Your brother? You told your brother about me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Well he asked why I was so late the other night so I told him that I had made a new friend and that we hung out for a while."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah besides the fact that I had invited you to the show."  
  
"So you didn't mention Paul or slashed tires or you having to play bodyguard when I finally got home?"  
  
"Nope. So will you come in with me?"  
  
"I don't know I..."  
  
"Cor!" Stacy said nudging me.  
  
"Alright I'll come in."  
  
"Great!" Jeff said getting his bags out of the Corvette. "So who's your friend?"  
  
"This is my best friend Stacy. Stacy this is Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jeff said extending his hand.  
  
"Same here. So you have a brother?"  
  
"Stace!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I have a brother." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Older or younger?"  
  
"Older. His name is Matt."  
  
"Does he look like you?"  
  
"Actually in my opinion we look nothing alike. He has black hair and brown eyes but people say we have the same facial structure."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"STACE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"How about we go inside and you can meet him for yourself."  
  
As we walked towards the building hundreds of girls were swooning over Jeff. He signed a few autographs and took a few pictures before taking hold of my hand and walking in the arena. As we passed the security guard I wanted to stick out my tongue but decided I didn't want to look childish in front of Jeff. The place was full of hard bodies and my eyes were wandering a great deal but my mind was on Jeff. We finally came to a long corridor and walked down it until we came to a room with a sign that said Hardyz on it.  
  
"Here we are ladies just let me make sure my brother is decent."  
  
"Do you have to?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jeff said laughing at Stacy's remark.  
  
"Stacy please behave." I said once Jeff was out of earshot.  
  
"I am behaving. I dint run in there did I?"  
  
"Just act like an adult today. No goofing."  
  
"Fine I'll be good I promise."  
  
"All clear. You two come on in."  
  
When we walked in the room there were a few people in there trying to act nonchalant and doing a very poor job of it.  
  
"Guys this is Corrie and her friend Stacy. Corrie and Stacy these are the guys. In the corner over there is my brother Matt. Sitting on the couch are our two top Divas, Amy better know as Lita and Trish Stratus and playing cards over there are Adam and Jay aka Edge and Christian."  
  
"It's really great meeting all of you." I said looking around the room.  
  
"It's nice meeting you too. Jeff told me a little about you."  
  
"Well he told me nothing about you." I said smiling.  
  
"Leave it to Jeffro to be all tight lipped." Adam said laughing.  
  
"So care to tell us more?"  
  
"Well there's not much to tell. I am 23 years old I just received my business degree and I am thinking about starting my own company but for right now I'm singing at Alexander Devereux to make a bit of extra money."  
  
"Sounds really cool." Trish said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The coolest thing about her I think is that she wrestles."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. I used to wrestle."  
  
"She was All State in high school."  
  
"Is he for real?"  
  
"Yeah but that was ages ago. I haven't wrestled since November of 1997 and don't plan on wrestling anytime in the near future."  
  
"You should." Amy said.  
  
"What wrestle?"  
  
"Yeah we need more divas around this joint. With the right trainers you could be in the ring by this time next year."  
  
"Corrie isn't going to wrestle anymore." Stacy blurted out.  
  
"Why not I know pro wrestling is a bit different than high school wrestling but it's really easy to make the change."  
  
"That's not the reason why she won't."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok with you guys."  
  
"Sure thing we'll drop it."  
  
"Thanks. Is there somewhere I can get a soda or something?"  
  
"There is a soda machine down the hall." Jay answered.  
  
"Corrie I'll get it for you."  
  
"No thanks Jeff I can handle it. I'll be back in a sec. Stace you coming?"  
  
"Nah I'm going to hang here." She said staring at Matt.  
  
"Suit yourself." I said walking out of the room.  
  
As I walked down the hallway I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked around but I was alone until I came to a group of men wearing WWE t-shirts. I didn't pay any attention to the men at all I simply walked pass them and straight to the vending machine. After I got my Dr. Pepper I started back down the hall but was suddenly stopped when I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Did you guys see Stacy in that black mini today?" The voice said.  
  
"Yeah man she is hotter than fire." Another man said.  
  
"It can't be." I gasped. "Chris?" I whispered as I turned slowly to see my brother in a WWE shirt and holding a camera.  
  
I couldn't speak. He was in North Carolina. He was in Greensboro and hadn't even tried to contact me. My eyes filled with tears and as I made my way back to the Hardyz locker room I tried to regain my composure.  
  
"Corrie what's wrong?" Stacy asked as soon as I stepped in the room.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"Chris." Was all I could say.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Corrie you lost me."  
  
"When I was getting my drink I heard his voice it was him. My brother works here."  
  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Stacy he is my brother of course I know it was him."  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"No. He was talking to his friends he never noticed me."  
  
"So why are you so upset Cor?"  
  
"Because Stace it's been five years and no word from him. He knows that I'm here and he didn't even call and say hey how are ya."  
  
"Are you going to talk to him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah I am as soon as I can control myself." I said still wiping my eyes.  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
"No I want to do this on my own. I'll be back in a while." I said giving Stacy a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Note- I know I know it took forever to update but this is the last time that you'll have to wait this long I promise. I hope you guys like this chapter and Chapter 8 b/c I'm putting that one up tonight too. I'm sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Love ya Millions  
  
*~*Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-Babygurl*~* 


	8. Finding Mr Right Chapter8

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I walked back down the corridor and hoped that Chris was still there. The hall was quiet for a minute until I heard two men talking and recognized that Southern drawl that my brother and I shared.  
  
"So Madison What does it feel like to be back here in your home town?"  
  
"I hate being back here. All the memories of this place are terrible I can't wait until we roll out of the god forsaken town."  
  
"All of your memories are bad?" I asked stepping out from behind the wall.  
  
"Excuse me. May I help you?"  
  
"Damn bro have I changed that much in five years?"  
  
"Corrie is that you?"  
  
"Why didn't you call me Chris? You knew I was still here and I know you have been here for three days now so why haven't I heard from you?"  
  
"Corrie what are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked you a question first and I'd really like an answer."  
  
"I didn't want to disturb your life. Believe it or not I have been checking up on you. I get monthly reports from Dizzy. I called him a few days ago and he told me about your break up with Paul. He even told me that after having your tires slashed Jeff Hardy gave you a ride home."  
  
"Monthly reports? Why not call me yourself? And why does it matter that Jeff gave me a ride. He was being a sweet guy and was there when I needed someone unlike you."  
  
"Corrie I only stayed away because with this job I travel a lot and I didn't want to walk back into your life to have to leave again."  
  
"Fuck that Chris. I looked for you last year in Connecticut but I couldn't find you. But you knew where I was." I said as tears streamed down my face.  
  
"I'm sorry Corrie I really am but I stayed away for your sake."  
  
"How can you say that? After the Thomas's sent you back to foster care I was miserable. Then you just stopped visiting me. I was seven years old and just like mom and dad you abandoned me. If that wasn't bad enough you send me a package saying you would always be there and it was another three years before I saw you again and still you left me alone again...." I couldn't say anymore I was both hurt and angry. Instead of being bitter about this I was going to do what I had planned to do to begin with and that was have fun and get to know my new friends. I walked away from Chris but he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Corrie I'm so sorry but I promise from now on I'm going to be apart of your life. The next time you need anything you won't have to rely on Jeff Hardy because I will be there."  
  
"What is up with you? Why are you putting Jeff into this?" I asked pulling away.  
  
"I just don't think it's his place to take care of you."  
  
"Wait a minute. Back up and rewind. Jeff is not taking care of me; he simply did me a favor. I take care of myself and I have for years."  
  
"Cor don't get so defensive. Jeff is a good kid and I am greatful that he was there that night but I am your brother. I should have been there."  
  
"Yes you should have." I said punching Chris in his arm.  
  
"Ouch, Damn I see you are still heavy handed as hell."  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again Christopher Nicholas Bass or I will do more than punch you in your arm."  
  
"Alright. And by the way it's Madison now Corrie Nicole Bass."  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"So you want to come meet my new friends?"  
  
"I know those guys already."  
  
"No you take pictures of those guys but you don't know them. Come on."  
  
"Sure why not." Chris said following me down the hall.  
  
"Guys there is someone I want you to meet." I said pulling Chris into the room. Guys this is my brother Chris. Chris this is Jeff, Matt, Adam, Amy, Trish and Jay."  
  
"Nice meeting you all."  
  
"Yeah you to."  
  
"Doesn't seem like I've been taking pictures of you guys for two years now I mean I see all of you around but never actually thought I have reason to speak to any of you. In WCW we were to take pictures and keep quiet. The only people I ever spoke to there were Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Evan Karagis, and Rey Mysterio, jr. although Chris Jericho did yell at me for taking what he called a bad profile shot of him."  
  
"Well its different here feel free to speak to any of us anytime." Amy said.  
  
"Well it's almost time for the show to start and we have to get ready you guys can watch from back here if you like instead of having to go out in that rowdy crowd."  
  
"Okay then we'll watch from here."  
  
"I have to get going too but Corrie I will see you before we leave I promise."  
  
"You better." I said giving him a hug.  
  
The night was great Jeff had a singles match against RVD and after a well- fought match he came out victorious after he swantoned Rob. The crowd was ecstatic and the pop he received was amazing. When Jeff returned backstage he looked like he was in pain.  
  
"You look like you could use a massage." I said as I began rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. That feels great." After a long pause Jeff spoke again. "Corrie I was wondering..."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"How would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"Jeff you're leaving, remember?"  
  
"I know that but I live in Cameron and we are not always on the road."  
  
"So you're saying when you get to come home it's me and you?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Something like that?"  
  
"No not something like that. "  
  
"Okay exactly that."  
  
"What kind of a date?"  
  
"Anything you want to do."  
  
"Oh that's romantic. Come on what would we do?"  
  
"We would start out with a nice picnic in the park with all of your favorite foods and deserts followed by a motorcycle ride through town and we would end the night back in the park looking at the stars."  
  
"Sounds sweet. Tell you what before you come home or after you get home give me a call and I'll let you know."  
  
"So you're not going to answer now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's cruel."  
  
"I know." I said smiling.  
  
That night when I got home I took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. I am an insomniac so I knew that I wouldn't be asleep for hours even though it was already after two. I sat down at my computer and signed on to my LiveJournal. I wrote down everything that happened to me and what I wanted to happen once Jeff came home from traveling. When I finally went to bed it was after five but I didn't care. I lay in my bed thinking about things more than anything I thought about Chris. Would e keep his promise and keep in touch this time? He had made that promise before and didn't keep the promise, but for some reason I believed him this time and was really happy because I had my big brother back and I knew things were only going to get better.  
  
"Corrie wake-up. I know you can hear me."  
  
"Stacy what do you want?" I said looking out of the window.  
  
"Let me in."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"After one now let me in I have to tell you what happened last night."  
  
"Oh no I'm almost scared to ask. Be down in a sec."  
  
When I opened the door Stacy about knocked me down to get in the door.  
  
"Ok I'm waiting what happened. You and Matt didn't.... You know?"  
  
"No we didn't. I went out with Matt and Jay and although Matt is super fine I also have a crush on Jay."  
  
"My god Stacy."  
  
"I know but I kissed Jay when we were dancing and I also kissed Matt when he dropped me off at home."  
  
"You slut! I knew I shouldn't have left you by yourself."  
  
"I don't know what to do. I told Matt I would come say goodbye before they left today, but I also told Jay I would see him too."  
  
"How do you manage to get yourself in these idiotic situations? Okay here's what we are gonna do. I am going to go say goodbye to Jeff and since he is sharing rooms with Matt I'm going to keep them both occupied until you say bye to Jay then you hall ass to Matt's room and say bye to him but no flirting with either one. They are friends and you are not going to destroy their friendship because you are horny."  
  
"Thanks Cor I owe you one."  
  
"No girl you owe me millions. Let me get a shower and we can go."  
  
I jumped in the shower, threw on some Silver belled bottoms and a black spaghetti strap and put my hair in a lose ponytail. When we got to the hotel we made sure the coast was clear before Stacy knocked on Jays door. "Good thing he has a single." Stacy said.  
  
"Alright I'm going a head remember say goodbye and get out of there."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Got what?" Jay said answering the door.  
  
"Nothing important. We'll leave in about ten Stace." I said before walking away.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you out front in ten."  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe I'm helping her play these two guys." I said as I knocked on the Hardy brothers door.  
  
"Corrie you made it." Jeff said opening the door.  
  
"What thought I was going to stand you up?" I asked smiling.  
  
"No but you said you'd be here at one and here it is almost three."  
  
"Sorry over slept."  
  
"Where's Matt?"  
  
"He is in Amy and Trish's room."  
  
"Oh. Is he involved with one of them or something?"  
  
"Well not technically but he and Amy flirt a lot."  
  
"And he kisses Stace." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well last night he kissed Stacy."  
  
"Yeah he told me."  
  
"So does he just kiss every girl that swoons?"  
  
"Does Stacy kiss every guy she dances with?"  
  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Jay told me and Matt that he and Stacy kissed while they were dancing."  
  
"Oh No. Was Matt angry?"  
  
"I don't know. Before Jay told us that all Matt talked about was how much fun they had but the second Jay said they kissed he grew really quiet."  
  
"I tried to warn her to be careful and not act like a...."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Corrie you in there?" Stacy asked from outside the door.  
  
"Yeah." I said opening the door.  
  
"Jay told Matt about the kiss and Matt told Jay and now I am really confused."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Matt came to Jay's room as I was leaving and he told me that he knew about me kissing Jay so I tired to play dumb but of course I couldn't because Jay was right there. They both claimed to be ok with the situation but now I'm scared that I've blown my chances with both of them."  
  
"Stacy I know my brother and I know Jay and neither are men to hold grudges. Now what you did was wrong but I do know that both Jay and my brother had a good time last night. Just give them time and maybe when we come home you, Matt and Jay can sit down and talk about it."  
  
"Do you think that's possible?"  
  
"Yeah I really do."  
  
"Alright I guess I can wait until you guys come home. Will you tell Matt and Jay that I'm sorry?"  
  
"Sure. I have to go but I'll call you when I get free time."  
  
"Okay. " I said turning towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Corrie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have something for you to remember me by until I get back here." Jeff said as he kissed me gently.  
  
"Wow. Umm... I'll definitely remember that." I said blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Note- Okay so what do you guys think of the story so far? Remember, I want you to be brutally honest I want to know what you really think of my writing. I will try to have Chapters nine and ten up before Saturday.... Sunday at the latest and if you are tired of waiting for updates blame my professors not me LOL! And continue to read and review.  
  
Love ya Millions  
  
*~*Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl*~* 


	9. Finding Mr Right Chapter9

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Corrie? Corrie! Girl blink." Stacy said tapping my shoulder.  
  
"I am blinking Stacy."  
  
"No you haven't blinked since Jeff walked out that door a few minutes ago."  
  
"Uh Whatever." Was all I could think to say.  
  
"Corrie do you know what just happened?"  
  
"I bet you're gonna tell me."  
  
"You were just kissed by Jeff Hardy. One of the hottest men alive."  
  
"Duh! Your Point?"  
  
"My point is you are now linked with him."  
  
"I am not. It was a peck nothing special."  
  
"You suck at lying."  
  
"I know. I can't believe I was just kissed by Jeff Hardy!"  
  
"Wonder if he kisses as good as his brother."  
  
"You're not going to find out!" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Cor I would never......"  
  
"Don't make me go back to our high school days. Remember Dylan?"  
  
"Ugh! Don't speak that boys name. He almost ruined our friendship."  
  
"No you almost ruined our friendship. If you wouldn't have come clean about kissing him and I had found out from one of his ass hole friends or worse if I had found out from him I would have killed you."  
  
"I know. I don't even know why I did it. I knew that he had played you but I was so attracted to him. I couldn't resists."  
  
"Well that was a long time ago and we are past it. No man is going to destroy this friendship, but you make sure you stay away from the younger Hardy...... He's all mine."  
  
"No problem. I am in a big enough fix as it is. I still don't know if I want Matt or Jay."  
  
"I can't believe you want either. I mean the are both hot but I figured you would try and hook up with Adam."  
  
"Really....Why?"  
  
"I don't know I just think you two would look so cute together."  
  
"We talked but I just clicked more with Matt and Jay."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Corrie what am I going to do? They won't be traveling forever and if Jeff is right then they are gonna wanna talk about this whole mess."  
  
"Can't help you there. You're going to have to get yourself out of this one."  
  
"I knew you were going to say that."  
  
The next couple of weeks Jeff and I kept in touch by phone and by e-mails. He kept pushing for an answer to the "Date" question and just to keep him on his toes I kept avoiding it. We both knew I was going to say "yes" but playing hard to get was so much fun. He also kept referring to the kiss he had delivered that afternoon in his hotel room. One day just to get a rise out of him I acted like I didn't like it. I told him the only reason I blushed was because it was embarrassing to be groped by a man I barely knew.  
  
"Come on Corrie I did not grope you."  
  
"Jeff you practically had your hands down my pants."  
  
"I know what you are doing."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You are trying to make me feel remorseful."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you enjoy being cruel."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Then tell the truth."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Did you enjoy the kiss as much as I did?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"It's a simple question Miss Thomas please answer it."  
  
"Duh! Of course I enjoyed the kiss."  
  
"See that wasn't hard now was it."  
  
"That wasn't hard was it?" I repeated back in a mocking voice.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"I would never do that." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make everything into a joke?"  
  
"It's my defense mechanism."  
  
"You don't need a defense mechanism around me because there is no need for you to get defensive."  
  
"Funny, that's exactly what Paul said." I said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Corrie I'm not Paul."  
  
"I know but I have used humor to get through things for so long I can't help it."  
  
"Well we are going to have to break that habit."  
  
"You keep using the word "we" but there is no we."  
  
"There can be."  
  
"Jeff I like you a lot and when you come back here we can go out but I'm not ready to be a "we" again."  
  
"Yes you are. You just don't know it yet."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Even if I am ready to be a we how do you figure it'll be with you? There are a lot of guys here who simply love the fact that I'm single. The club is always full of eligible bachelor's who ask me out on a regular basis."  
  
"Yeah but you don't want any of them."  
  
"What makes you think I want you either?"  
  
"I can tell by the way you talk to me and how you look at me."  
  
"And how do I talk to you and look at you?"  
  
"Like you want me."  
  
"Ha! Like hell I do."  
  
"Corrie admit it you want me."  
  
"Ok Who kissed who?"  
  
"Well that was....."  
  
"Exactly what I thought. That was you saying you want me without saying the actual words am I right?"  
  
"You are one cocky little she devil."  
  
"Hey I take offense to that. I'm going to show you a she devil when you get back here."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yep! When will you be home anyway?"  
  
"Two days hopefully. I'm trying to get out of a few appearances."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm so tired. I just want to have a few days of peace."  
  
"Do you think you'll get the time off?"  
  
"Don't know. I sure hope so. I'm so homesick right now it's killing me."  
  
"Well I hope Vince is kind enough to give you some recuperating time. I watched your last couple of matches and you have been taking some pretty sick bumps."  
  
"Yeah but it's all worth it when I hear the crowd cheering."  
  
"Yeah those "Holy Shit" chants can make anyone want to jump off a 25ft. ladder through another human body into a table."  
  
"Yeah I love the rush of it all."  
  
"If you keep up those moves we'll be having our first date in the emergency room." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah you can feed me my Jell-O."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Listen I got to go but I'll call later."  
  
"Alright. Talk to you later."  
  
Unfortunately Jeff didn't get the time off and was going to have to be on the road another two weeks. He called as often as possible and we would just talk for hours on end. It was kind of a good thing he didn't get the time off because the talks we had were fantastic. It gave us a chance to get to know each other on a deeper level. We were now more than acquaintances or friends we were good friends and in Jeff's eyes maybe more. When he finally did get home he called and asked if I would come to Cameron because he was too tired to drive to Greensboro. I got in my car and drove the hour and some odd minutes to Cameron. When I first saw Jeff's place I was in awe. It was so personal. It matched Jeff's personality perfectly and the studio was killer. He showed me his watering hole and motocross track before showing me around the inside of the house.  
  
"Very nice bachelor pad you have here."  
  
"Yeah I like it too."  
  
"A Bit messy don't you think?"  
  
"I've been kind of busy."  
  
"I bet it looks like this when you're not busy."  
  
"It does not."  
  
"Bet you on it."  
  
"Bet me?"  
  
"Yeah fifty bucks. I'll just call Matt and ask him what this place looks like on a good day."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on. You claim it's not always like this so put your money where your mouth is."  
  
"You're Looney you know that?"  
  
"So I've been told on numerous occasions. So is it a bet or not?"  
  
"Not."  
  
"So I'm right? This place is always a sty?"  
  
"Yeah it's always a sty. I love to create but I hate to clean."  
  
"I'm not surprised most guys hate to clean, but have you ever heard of a maid?"  
  
"I don't need a maid the place isn't that bad."  
  
"Not that bad. I can't even see the floor."  
  
"I can fix that." Jeff said picking up a handful of clothes and throwing them in a closet. "Now you can see the floor." He said laughing.  
  
"Typical Man." I said rolling my eyes. "So what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"  
  
"All you got to do is ask."  
  
"No, you're supposed to ask me what I would like."  
  
"Fine. Corrie what would you like to drink?"  
  
"Whatcha got?"  
  
"Not too much actually, Sorry."  
  
"Guess I can cut you some slack since you haven't been here in a while."  
  
"Want to go out for drinks?"  
  
"Thought you were tired."  
  
"I am but it's alright we can go if you want."  
  
"Nah I'd rather have you all to myself tonight."  
  
"You won't hear any argument from me."  
  
"So how about you entertain me for a while."  
  
"Entertain you?"  
  
"Yeah. The night we met I performed for you so tonight I want you to perform for me."  
  
"You want me to sing?"  
  
"No I want you to perform magic....Of course I want you to sing."  
  
"There's all that sarcasm again."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm trying to cut back on it."  
  
"It's alright I'm kind of getting use to it."  
  
"If you don't want to sing you can read me some of your emoetry or you can make me some of your aluminummies."  
  
" Since I'm dead tired I'll go with the poetry but I promise I'll sing for you soon."  
  
"Bet your ass you will."  
  
"I just love your sassiness."  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"There goes the cockiness again."  
  
"You're just going to have to get used to it buddy."  
  
"Am I now?"  
  
"Yeah unless you want me to leave because you just can't handle me."  
  
"I'm not going to let you just up and leave."  
  
"Do you think you could stop me if I wanted to."  
  
"If you wanted to leave I wouldn't try to stop you but I might run after you."  
  
"Well you have nothing to worry about tonight I'm too tired to leave."  
  
" Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm not driving back to Greensboro tonight so you are just gonna have to live with me at least for tonight."  
  
"I have no problems with that."  
  
"So can I have some clothes to sleep in? Preferably clean ones."  
  
"You are so picky." Jeff said laughing.  
  
Jeff gave me one of his thousand hardy boyz t-shirts and a pair of plaid boxers.  
  
"These might be a little big on you but they're both clean and comfortable." He said handing me the clothes.  
  
"Thanks. If they're to big I'll roll them it'll be fine."  
  
"Care to read me to sleep?" I asked bating my eyes flirtingly.  
  
"Sure go get comfy in the guest room and I'll be in there in a sec."  
  
When Jeff came in the room he wore only a pair of track pants, which sat low on his waist. In his hands was a notebook with tons of drawings on the cover and "Do Not Touch" in big bold letters.  
  
"Took you long enough." I said yawning.  
  
"Sorry couldn't find this." He said holding up the notebook.  
  
"Maybe if you cleaned up once in a while you'd be more organized."  
  
"I know where all the important things are."  
  
"Whatever! Just read please."  
  
"Ok. Ok."  
  
I don't remember much after that but when I woke-up I realized I wasn't alone. Jeff was lying beside me sound asleep. When I sat up I realized that the top I was wearing was now on the floor.  
  
"OHMYGOD! What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" Was all that ran through my mind. "Why can't I remember what happened? I didn't have a drop to drink but I'm drawing a blank." I grabbed my clothes and slipped out of the bed. I was still wearing Jeff's boxers so I threw them on the floor and after putting my clothes back on I ran out of the house. Halfway home my cell rang. I was pretty sure it was Jeff so I didn't even bother to look. My phone rang the whole way home and I never once even picked it up. When I got home the answering machine button was blinking. "Do I even want to check these?" I asked myself as I pressed the button.  
  
"Cor it's Stace where are you girl? It's after two in the morning. Oh yeah Jeff is home isn't he? Well just called to let you know that I got a call from Matt tonight and he said he couldn't wait to see me. Hope it's good news. Anyway call me when you get this message.  
  
One."  
  
"I'll talk to you later Stace but not now." I said waiting for the next message.  
  
"Corrie hey it's Jeff. Just wondered what happened to you? Why did you just up and leave this morning? Corrie, are you there? Did I do something wrong? Corrie? Corrie!"  
  
"Hey Jeff again. Corrie please pick up the phone. Guess you're still not home. Will you call me when you get this message and let me know what's up? I thought we were having fun last night and I'm sorry for whatever it is I did but don't do this, don't push me away because you're scared. Call me ok."  
  
"I can't call you Jeff. I don't know what I would say to you." I said as I walked upstairs and took a shower. When I came back down there were another five messages on my machine all from Jeff. "God why am I so damn self- destructive?" I called Stacy and told her the whole story, well the parts I could remember anyway. For once I managed to shock Stacy instead of her shocking me.  
  
"Cor what do you think you did?"  
  
"I don't know. All I remember is Jeff reading to me and I know I was wearing my shirt then. I woke up and the thing was on the floor."  
  
"Do you think that you and Jeff had sex?"  
  
"Stacy I honestly do not remember anything is possible."  
  
"Why not call Jeff and ask him?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
""What do I say?...... Um Jeff did we have sex last night sorry to have to ask you but I can't remember a thing."  
  
"That's the truth isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah but that makes me sound......... I don't even know how that makes me sound but I will not call him until I figure out what happened in that guest room."  
  
"Cor I got to go but honey if you need anything just call me okay?"  
  
"Thanks Stacy."  
  
"One."  
  
"Love." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
After I got in the bed that night there was a knock at the door. I sluggishly walked down the stairs and yelled the whole way.  
  
"Stace you have the worst timing in the wor...." I said as I flung open the door only to be surprised by who I saw.  
  
"Sorry I'm not Stacy, but I thought I was a friend."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"You remember my name, I'm shocked." Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was tired of talking to your answering machine."  
  
"It's a little late for house calls isn't it?"  
  
"Wanted to make sure I didn't miss you. Can I come in please?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Corrie please we need to talk."  
  
"Can we do it tomorrow?"  
  
"I drove up here to talk tonight."  
  
"Fine come in and have a seat I'll be back down in a minute." I said as I walked upstairs.  
  
I wanted to hide under the covers but I knew if I kept Jeff waiting to long he would only come upstairs after me, so I threw on some jeans and a t- shirt and headed back down stairs.  
  
"Alright Jeff you said you came to talk so talk." I said sitting opposite him on the couch.  
  
"Corrie why are you being so cold? I have been calling since yesterday and you haven't called back, why?"  
  
"Listen Jeff I'm sorry that I ran out without saying goodbye, but I do have my reasons and I'm sorry I didn't call you back yesterday or today but I've been busy. It's not about you it's about me and I know I handled all this the wrong way but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
So you cut me out completely? Didn't you have fun the other night? Haven't you enjoyed all the conversations we have shared over the phone?"  
  
"I'm not cutting you out and yeah you know I enjoyed that night at your house and the conversations mean more than you know."  
  
"So what is the problem?"  
  
"Me! I'm the problem don't you see? I am one big problem."  
  
"What are you talking about Corrie?"  
  
"Truth is when I woke-up in that guest room and saw you lying beside me and then realized I was topless I freaked because I couldn't remember what happened. I know it was probably all in my head but I had to get out of there. I seem to do that a lot......Freak I mean."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I made you feel that way?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I freaked because I didn't remember taking my top off and it just made me feel awkward. I realized earlier tonight that I do that a lot."  
  
"Do what a lot?"  
  
"Forget things. I wake up and there are blank spots and I never really thought much of it until this happened."  
  
"Well why do you thin k this happens?"  
  
"I don't know. The last time it happened was about a month ago only that time Dizzy found me passed out in the dressing room before a show. When he woke me he asked what happened but I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even remember going into the club that night."  
  
"Corrie this could be serious. Have you even been checked out by a doctor?"  
  
"No it's no big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal. If it makes you act this way it's a big deal. You really should see a doctor Corrie."  
  
"Ok. I'll make a doctors appointment tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Jeff can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"What happened in the guest room that night?"  
  
"Nothing happened Corrie."  
  
"Then why was the shirt I was wearing on the floor when I woke-up?"  
  
"Honestly nothing happened. I was reading to you and you fell asleep after about the third poem. I was about to go to my room but you wrapped your arms around me and asked me to stay with you, so I lay down and ended up falling asleep myself. When I fell asleep you were still wearing the shirt. When I woke-up you were gone."  
  
"Really that's it?"  
  
"Yeah that's it. What you think I tried to......"  
  
"No! I would never think you would do anything like that. Look lets just squash this whole conversation, ok?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"I didn't realize it was this late. You're not planning on driving back tonight are you?"  
  
"I was going to get a hotel room."  
  
"Well seeing that you allowed me to be a guest in your home I guess you can stay in the spare room, if you want."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Great then I'll take the spare."  
  
"It's right through there." I said pointing towards the back of the house. "First door on the right and the bathroom is two doors down."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. See you in the morning." I said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah we'll go out to breakfast."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- This chapter is extra long because I haven't been able to update and I know you guys get antsy so I tried to give you my best. Hope you like this chapter and I am working on chapters ten and eleven so I'll put those up sometime this week or weekend. Again, I'm sorry to leave you waiting. Hemorrhage, Expecting, and Roomies have all been updated too or will be by tomorrow. ~Wink~  
  
Love Ya Millions  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	10. Finding Mr Right Chapter10

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Corrie Thomas?" The nurse asked looking up from her station.  
  
"That's me." I said standing.  
  
"Dr. Greene will see you now."  
  
I stood slowly and walked into the small office. When I stepped inside I saw a slender woman in a white lab coat. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She looked no older than 35 and she also looked very friendly.  
  
"Corrie?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Hi I'm Rachel Greene."  
  
"Nice to meet you Dr. Greene."  
  
"Call me Rachel."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I see by your chart that you have been experiencing blackouts and memory lose."  
  
"Yeah I have been for a while."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"Five months maybe six."  
  
"And you are just seeing a doctor? That's not good."  
  
"Yeah a friend of mine talked me into making an appointment."  
  
"Well let me conduct a few test and see if we can't figure out why you are having these blackouts."  
  
As I waited for the test results my phone rang. The nurse told me that I either had to go outside or turn it off because cell phones weren't allowed in here. I walked outside and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Corrie where are you?"  
  
"Well Mr. Hardy I took your advice and I'm at the Doctor's office."  
  
"So what did they say?"  
  
"Not sure haven't gotten the results back yet."  
  
"Oh. No more blackouts?"  
  
"Not in the last few days."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Look Jeff I got to go."  
  
"Alright. Will you call me when you get the results?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I got inside and waited another thirty minutes before Dr. Greene came back.  
  
"So Doc what's the diag-nonsense?"  
  
"Corrie do you drink?"  
  
"Every so often, Why?"  
  
"Because I believe you suffer from "Retrograde Amnesia."  
  
"Care to explain what that is?"  
  
"Well it's a condition that's inherited. People who suffer from it usually get it from an alcoholic mother or father. Where either of your parents alcoholics?"  
  
"My mother never drank and my father was very seldom home so I honestly couldn't tell you. What is Retrograde Amnesia anyway?"  
  
"Retrograde Amnesia is just a fancy name for blackout really. People who drink suffer from this condition."  
  
"But I'm not an alcoholic."  
  
"That doesn't matter. For some people the blackouts occur after six or seven drinks, but for others a beer can do it."  
  
"But the last blackout I had I hadn't had a drop to drink."  
  
"Had you had anything that day at all?"  
  
I thought about it for a long while before actually remembering the strawberry daiquiri I had a few hours before Jeff called.  
  
"Yeah but it was at least five hours before the fact."  
  
"That doesn't matter. The blackouts can occur right after the drink or anywhere from two to six hours after the drink."  
  
"Ok so what about the memory loss?"  
  
"That happens when the brain forms new short term memories and clears out any outdated memories that you may have."  
  
"So if I stop drinking will this stop happening?"  
  
"I'm afraid that even if you stop drinking the amnesia will still exists, but the blackouts will eventually seize to occur."  
  
"So how do I get my memory back?"  
  
"You could try hypnosis."  
  
"I don't believe in hypnosis."  
  
"A lot of people with this condition have used hypnosis to remember things and a lot of the time it works."  
  
"So my only shot at remembering anything is hypnosis?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know anyone I could go to do you?"  
  
"Sure do. His name is Dr. Joseph Tribiani and he is one of the best hypnotists around."  
  
"Think you could make me an appointment with this guy?" I asked a bit uneasy.  
  
"Sure I'll call him right now."  
  
There were a lot of uh-huh's and sure things but when Rachel finally got off the phone she informed me that I had an appointment with Dr. Tribiani and 11am the next morning.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Gree.... I mean Rachel."  
  
"No problem. Call me if you have any problems or questions."  
  
"I will." I said walking out of the room.  
  
When I got in the car I called Jeff like I said I would but he didn't answer his phone so I left a message.  
  
"Jeff its Cor. Every thing is fine. I'll give you all the details when you call back. Bye."  
  
When I got home I found Stacy sitting on my porch.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to find out from Jeff that you had a doctor's appointment today."  
  
"Stace I'm so sorry. I've been so busy the last few days that I forgot to tell you."  
  
"You also forgot to tell me that Jeff slept here a few nights ago."  
  
"So how did you find out? Jeff tell you that too?"  
  
"No Carlee saw him leave and when I came today she asked me who was your new bed buddy."  
  
"Nosey bitch. It's none of her damn business who comes in and out of my house."  
  
"He don't snap at me go over there and tell Carlee that."  
  
"I don't have time for nosey ass neighbors all they do is gossip on this street anyway."  
  
"Ok so tell me what the doctor said."  
  
"I have what they call Retrograde Amnesia. It's a disease brought on by drinking. It causes the blackouts and the memory loss."  
  
"So how do you cure it?"  
  
"Simple, I just stop drinking."  
  
That's it?"  
  
"Yeah, but the doctor said even if I stop drinking now it can still take a while for the blackouts to stop."  
  
"As long as the eventually do."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So did you tell Jeff?"  
  
"Haven't talked to him."  
  
"Is he on the road?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So drive down there."  
  
"He's not home. I already called."  
  
"He might be by time you get there."  
  
"I'll just talk to him later."  
  
"Corrie, Go!"  
  
"Why do you want me to go so bad?"  
  
"I just think you should."  
  
"Wanna ride with me? Matt may be there."  
  
"Let me think about it for a minute......Okay I'll go."  
  
"Sure didn't take you long to decide." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut-up. I didn't spend the night with Matt."  
  
"Hey Jeff slept in the guest room."  
  
"Yeah both times."  
  
"Low blow Stace."  
  
"Sorry I had to take it."  
  
"Well regardless nothing happened."  
  
"That you remember."  
  
"Stace!"  
  
"Ok I'm done with the wise cracks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Stacy and I drove to Jeff's and when we got there he still wasn't home.  
  
"Great all that driving for nothing."  
  
"We can hang until he gets here."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Might as well."  
  
"You are just hoping Matt comes back here with him."  
  
"So what if I am."  
  
"Guess you decided you want to be with Matt and not Jay."  
  
"Not really. I'm still talking to both of them."  
  
"STACY!!"  
  
"It's alright they both know and for right now they are both okay with it. We all decided that I should try this out for a while and later decide who I want to be with."  
  
"That sounds pretty screwed up in my opinion, but ok whatever." I said.  
  
After another few minutes my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey got your message."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On my way home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what was causing the blackouts?"  
  
"Tell you when you get here."  
  
"Get here? Do you want me to come up there?"  
  
"No I'm already down here."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
"Your driveway. Stace and I have been waiting for a while now."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No I'm lying. Sorry I promised to stop that."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"Is that sexy brother of yours with you?"  
  
"You think my brother is sexy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you think I'm sexy?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yeah Matt is right here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now you answer me."  
  
"Sorry got to go see you when you get here." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Nothing."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Matt's with him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's my make-up?"  
  
"Perfect." I said noticing the headlights coming our way.  
  
"Daddies home." Stacy joked.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
When Jeff got out of the car he was filthy. He walked towards my car and stuck his head inside my window.  
  
"You girls getting out or what?"  
  
"Yeah we're getting out." I said opening my door.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why are you so filthy?"  
  
"I was digging earlier."  
  
"Oh. You are gonna take a shower right?"  
  
"I was thinking about it but haven't decided yet."  
  
"Well I think I'll hang out here until you decide."  
  
"Whoa I must really be rank." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Yeah you really are."  
  
"Fine I'll take a shower as long as you keep me company tonight."  
  
"Keep you company how?"  
  
"With another night like the last one, but this time you will be there in the morning."  
  
"I don't think I can stay tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm going to see a hypnotist tomorrow.  
  
"Cor you're shitting me right?" Stacy said.  
  
"No Dr. Greene said that might help me remember some of the things I can't."  
  
"You mean that night, don't you? I already told you nothing happened."  
  
"And I believe you but there are other things that I'm trying to figure out. Who knows maybe it won't even work."  
  
"So you are really going to a hypnotist?" Matt asked.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy but I have to try and remember because it's driving me crazy trying to figure things out on my own."  
  
"So what did the test results actually say?"  
  
I explained the Retrograde Amnesia and it's effects to Jeff but he was still trying to deal with the fact that I was actually going to be hypnotized. He said maybe I wasn't supposed to know what happened during my blackouts, which made me wonder why he was so hell bent on me not going. On the drive home that night I voiced my concerns to Stacy.  
  
"Why wouldn't he want me to remember? He said nothing happened but tonight made me wonder."  
  
"Corrie I agree with Jeff. What if you find out you did something terrible during one of your blackouts?"  
  
"Stacy I have to know. I feel incomplete with all these blank spots in my head where memories should be. So tomorrow morning I'm going to see doctor Tribiani and hopefully get back what I've lost."  
  
"That happens 


	11. Finding Mr Right Chapter11

A/N: Oh My God ppl I'm so sorry it's been so long but I have been really sick lately and haven't really left my bed so I'm working really hard and trying to catch up on my chapters. I'm writing two more chapters for this story and also two chapters for my other three stories as well. I hope to have them up before Wednesday but it might take longer seeing that I am still kinda weak and can't sit at my computer for long periods of time. N-E- Way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!! And don't forget to Review!  
  
~Alexus~  
  
P.S. I realized that at the end of the last chapter it looks like some words had been cut off, but I have no idea where those last two or three words came from b/c I definitely did not type them so don't worry none of the chapter was missing there was a bit added that shouldn't have been. Oh and I see someone caught the "Friends" references lol I ran out of names so I had to look to one of my favorite TV shows. I think I'll use more of my favorite characters in my stories. I think it's really cute. Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~11  
  
  
  
The next morning I made my way to Dr. Tribiani's office. I was nervous as hell and Stacy knew it. She wanted to go with me but I was determined to do it on my own. I sat in the big black leather chair and tried to relax like Dr. Tribiani advised me. He told me that there was nothing to be scared of and not to be too disappointed if I didn't remember all that I wanted to remember. I told him that I was only interested in remembering one day in particular and he said there was a good chance I would because it hadn't been long since the events happened. He told me to pick something as my focal point and I picked a picture of Chris and me that we took as children. Dr. Tribiani's voice became very soft and mellow. He told me to count down quietly from ten and by the time I reached one the only thing I would remember was that night. I must have gotten upset because when I woke up I was still yelling.  
  
"Oh my god. He lied to me."  
  
"Who lied to you?"  
  
"Jeff. He said nothing happened, but if that was nothing then I'd hate to think if something had happened."  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"I can't talk about it, but thank you Dr. Tribiani. You helped me fill a very huge void in my brain. Now when I face Jeff again I'll know exactly where we stand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Again thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome, and if you ever need me again feel free to call."  
  
I was very hurt on the drive home. I called Stacy and told her to meet me at my house. When she got there she could tell I had been crying.  
  
"Cor what's wrong?"  
  
"He lied Stacy."  
  
"Who the doctor?"  
  
"No Jeff. He said nothing happened that night but it was all a lie."  
  
"Did he do something to you?"  
  
"No.... well yes but not what you think."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"God I feel like a damn fool."  
  
"Corrie, tell me what's wrong." Stacy insisted.  
  
I told Stacy everything I remembered about that night and she was just as shocked as I was.  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Stace I feel so stupid."  
  
"Why? It's not your fault."  
  
"But don't you see it is my fault."  
  
"Maybe it was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Misunderstanding? I don't think so."  
  
"Are you at least gonna talk to Jeff about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He's gonna ask you know."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."  
  
"Well it's here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jeff just pulled up."  
  
"Ugh! Stace stall while I sneak out the back door."  
  
"No. Talk to him."  
  
"I know what I'll do. I'll tell him the hypnosis didn't work and that I couldn't remember anything."  
  
"So you're going to lie."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Corrie you said it yourself when you caught Paul cheating.... You can't build a relationship on lies."  
  
"Alright. Fine, but just keep him down here for a while I need time to get my wits together." I said running upstairs.  
  
I walked back and forth in my room trying to figure out how I would start the conversation. After about twenty minutes I heard footsteps coming towards my door.  
  
"Corrie can I please come in?" Jeff asked as he knocked.  
  
"Yeah come on in." I said sitting on my bed.  
  
"Stacy said that I could come up."  
  
"Alright. Did you drive up here today for a reason?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to know what happened with this Dr. Tribiani character."  
  
"What do you mean what happened? He hypnotized me."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Why so interested?"  
  
"I just am."  
  
"Scared I'd remember you rejecting me and making me feel like a complete idiot."  
  
"I didn't reject you."  
  
"Then what in the hell would you call it? I wanted to make love that night and you acted like you didn't want to touch me. To make it worse after I took my top off you covered me with the blanket, like I was a child you were tucking in, but what puzzles me the most is, why were you still there when I woke-up?"  
  
"Is that all you remembered?"  
  
"Why did I do something to embarrass myself more?"  
  
"Corrie right before you passed out you were telling me about the blackout spells and how before everyone of them you remembered felling really shaky and scared. So when you started to undress I thought it was a reflex reaction. I didn't push you away as a rejection I pushed you away because I realized that you weren't yourself. And I was right because almost immediately after I covered you you did pass out in my arms. I stayed with you because I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"I told you about the blackouts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why didn't you just tell me this when I asked you what happened and why did you get so upset when I said I was being hypnotized?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to know."  
  
"So it wasn't because you didn't want me?"  
  
"Corrie I've wanted you since the night I sat beside you at that bar."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really. I would love to make love to you one day, but I want it to be special. Something we both remember."  
  
"Sure you're not just saying that?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Jeff said kissing me.  
  
"Now I feel like an even bigger idiot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now that I look at you I can tell you mean every word of what you are saying and I actually thought you were a jerk."  
  
"Putting me back in the category with Paul again, huh?"  
  
"You could never be categorized with Paul. You are way to sweet and sincere."  
  
"So is there going to be an 'us'?"  
  
"Yeah I think there will be. I think I want you around for a while."  
  
"Good because even if you didn't you would have a hard time getting rid of me." Jeff said before kissing me again.  
  
"So now that this is official what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Anything you want to do."  
  
"Is Stacy still downstairs?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"STACE?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come here for a sec."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Call Matt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the four of us are going out and celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate what?"  
  
"Us." Jeff said grabbing hold of my hand.  
  
"You two are a couple?"  
  
"Yep. It's official."  
  
"That's great but I think you should go celebrate on your own tonight. Matt and I will party with you guys later."  
  
"No Stace you got to come."  
  
"No Corrie you and this fine piece of man go and have fun and next time he's in town with that gorgeous brother of his we'll all go out I promise."  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"So what are you gonna do instead?"  
  
"I'll find something to keep me entertained."  
  
"Alright if you say so."  
  
"Jeff out." Stacy said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I have to help Corrie get ready and you have to go and get ready."  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"Nothing to fancy but none of your famous creations either." Stacy said laughing.  
  
"Cool. I'll be back around eight."  
  
"See you at eight then." I said kissing Jeff as he left the room.  
  
"Why are you not coming with?"  
  
"Because you two need to be alone tonight."  
  
"We are going dancing there will be tons of people around."  
  
"Yeah well maybe he'll take you someplace private after dancing."  
  
"We're not teenagers Stace not like we're gonna go to make-out point." I said trying to decide what to wear.  
  
"Hey anything's possible."  
  
"Shut up and help me find something to wear." I said throwing clothes all over my room.  
  
"How about this?" Stacy said holding up a black Ralph Lauren dress with the back out. "And these." She said holding up matching shoes. "And I think you should wear your hair down with some spirals."  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said grabbing the dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff and I had a blast. First we had dinner at The Chop House before heading to Club Enigma, where we danced until three am. Neither of us was tired after leaving the club so we decided to drive to his place and do 12 laps on the moto track.  
  
"It's a good thing you don't have any neighbors." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I can be as loud as I want whenever I want."  
  
"Ok so 12 laps winner gets what?"  
  
"Winner gets a kiss."  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Yeah that way even the loser wins."  
  
"Alright winner gets a kiss, but before we do this you might want to give me some changing clothes. It would be really embarrassing to lose to a girl but terrible to lose to a girl in a designer dress." I said laughing.  
  
"How does it feel to lose to a girl?" I asked getting off of my dirtbike.  
  
"I didn't lose, you cheated."  
  
"I did not cheat!"  
  
"You tapped my tire."  
  
"I did not. You just can't accept the fact I beat you."  
  
"I want a rematch."  
  
"Fine with me, but first give me my victory kiss."  
  
"No way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want the rematch first."  
  
"Alright you big baby. Let's go." I said putting my helmet back on.  
  
"Ha! I won again. Now give me my kiss."  
  
"Damn! I had you up until the eighth lap."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"Really the only reason you passed me is because my foot slipped off of the gear shift."  
  
"Just admit that I am just as good as you please."  
  
"I will not say that."  
  
"So you're gonna be that way about it?"  
  
"It's late and I'm tired what do you say we sleep on it and try this again in the morning."  
  
"What you think the third times a charm or something?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Alright you get one more shot in the morning, but right now I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Guest room and this time you can't come in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want things to end up like last time."  
  
"But it's different now."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You and I are together."  
  
"Yeah but it's still our first date." I said walking into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff had laid some clothes out for me in the guest room and when I was dressed I snuck into his room for one more good night kiss.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Well I said you couldn't come into the guest room, but I never said I wouldn't come in here. So you mind if I hop under the covers?"  
  
"Hell no, but I must warn you ..."  
  
"What you snore?"  
  
"No I sleep in the nude."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Hey you saw me topless."  
  
"Yes I did." Jeff said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"What? You have a magnificent body I would be a fool not to have noticed."  
  
"You think I have a magnificent body?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I always thought I was to skinny." I said laughing.  
  
"No you're a perfect ten."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"I would. Now are you gonna get in this bed or am I gonna have to get out and put you in it?"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I'm warning you." Jeff said lifting the blanket.  
  
"Alright! Alright you win." I said crawling onto the bed.  
  
"Are you getting under the covers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm hot."  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Yeah as in not cold."  
  
"Want me to turn on the A.C.?"  
  
"Nah I'll just stay on top of the covers."  
  
"Suite yourself." Jeff said turning off the light.  
  
  
  
I couldn't sleep. Jeff had been sound asleep for hours, but I was still wide-awake. I slid over closer to Jeff and wrapped his arm around my waist. I don't know why but it made me feel at ease and I myself finally dosed off. When I opened my eyes Jeff was watching me.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"For about an hour now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you looked so beautiful and peaceful."  
  
"Can you spell corny?" I said getting up from the bed.  
  
"I'm not corny."  
  
"Yes you are but I think I can get over that."  
  
"Oh thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Why not stay here?"  
  
"Because I have no clothes here, duh!"  
  
"Ok so go home and get some clothes and come back."  
  
"You want me to stay another night?"  
  
"No, I want you to stay a few more nights."  
  
"I can't do that Jeff I have to work."  
  
"Diz won't care if you miss a day or two."  
  
"Yeah but if I don't work I don't get paid and I need the money."  
  
"I understand, but will you at least spend the day with me?"  
  
"Sure that I can do. I just want to go and change clothes and brush my teeth. I'll be back in about two hours and when I get here get ready for another 12 laps."  
  
"Promise you'll be back in two hours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I may be back sooner." I said winking and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah baby! I knew I could beat you." Jeff said throwing his helmet on the ground.  
  
"You beat me once, but I beat you twice." I said proudly.  
  
"Last night didn't count."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because we were both tired."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I wasn't tired I was just good."  
  
"Well I was tired."  
  
"Can't you please just admit that last night I was the better rider?"  
  
"If I do will you drop it?"  
  
"It really bugs you that I won doesn't it?"  
  
"I know it shouldn't but yeah it does bug me a little."  
  
"Why? Because I'm a girl?"  
  
"No because I pride myself on being the best and..."  
  
"And last night you lost to me.... Twice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is absurd."  
  
"I know but I can't help it."  
  
"This isn't gonna be an continuous thing is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You turning into a baby everytime I beat you at something?"  
  
"No I swear it'll never happen again."  
  
"Good because next Saturday we are racing in Winston-Salem."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's an annual competition that I ride in and this year I put your name on the Celebrity list."  
  
"Corrie!"  
  
"I'm sorry but they had Carmichael scheduled but he backed out at the last minute and I knew you loved riding so I told the people you would do it. Please say you'll do it." I said giving the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"How do you know if I had a show next week or not?"  
  
"Because I talked to Amy and Trish and the both said you guys had next weekend off so please say yes."  
  
"Will I be racing against you?"  
  
"No. You will be part of the celebrity race and I will be racing with the commoners."  
  
"Who are the celebrities involved?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just know there will be twelve in all."  
  
"So I'm going up against a bunch of celebrities in 12 laps."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"I don't know Corrie."  
  
"You have to. If you don't show they will be pissed at me."  
  
"You should have thought about that before volunteering me for the job."  
  
"Fine! I'll call the people tomorrow and say you can't do it." I said walking away from Jeff.  
  
"Oh Corrie that's not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"You can't just pout and expect me to cave."  
  
"I'm not pouting." I said poking my lip out even more.  
  
"You are so cute when you do that. How can I possibly say no?"  
  
"So you're gonna do it?"  
  
"Yeah I'll do it."  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said kissing Jeff.  
  
"So what do I get for doing this?"  
  
"What do you want?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"A hug?"  
  
"Wilder."  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Wilder."  
  
"This magnificent body, as you referred to it last night?"  
  
"Ding! Ding! Ding!"  
  
"Alright if you win that will be your reward for doing such a good job."  
  
"And if I don't win?"  
  
"Maybe I'll reward you for being so damn hot."  
  
"If that's the case can I have my reward now?"  
  
"Nope you just have to wait until next week."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you can't keep a lid on it until then." I said laughing.  
  
"I can but I don't want to."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Last night when I was in your arms I wanted you so bad, but you were asleep and I was the one who said no funny business but..."  
  
My words were interrupted by a kiss and not just any kiss it was the kiss of all kisses. My knees buckled and my heart raced. I knew it was about to happen and there was no way I was gonna fight it. I let Jeff control me knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He took me by the hands and led me into the house through the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"Wow!" was all I could say.  
  
"I second that." Jeff panted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And our 250 rider winner is.. Corrie Thomas!"  
  
I couldn't believe I won. I mean I knew I was good but I was riding against some of the best riders in North Carolina. It was my third year riding and my best finish was fourth the year before. I ran and found Jeff before his race and he was happy that I won but very nervous about his race.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You're doing me a favor."  
  
"I can't do this Corrie."  
  
"Yes you can. You're gonna win this race and when you do I'll be right here to congratulate you." I said giving him a kiss. "You can do the baby."  
  
"Thanks I needed to hear that."  
  
"Just ride your race as if you were on your track. You own this track. Now get to the starting line before you are disqualified."  
  
"You'll be here when it's over?"  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
Jeff was in second place most of the race. It looked like he would finish in second place until he found an opening and slid into the number one spot and took home the win.  
  
"And our Celebrity 250 rider is WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy."  
  
"See I told you, you could do it." I said running into Jeff's arms.  
  
"I can't believe I was so paranoid about doing this. That was an amazing rush."  
  
"Who was the guy you passed?"  
  
"Jason Wiles."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I didn't know he was going to ride this year. I missed him last year. I love him on Third Watch."  
  
"Want to meet him?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Come on." Jeff said pulling me through a crowd of people. "Excuse me Jason I have some one here who wants to meet you."  
  
"Wow ummm I don't really know what to say. I am a big fan of yours Mr. Wiles."  
  
"Jason. Mr. Wiles makes me sound ancient."  
  
"Well Jason I love your Third Watch character. Bosco is the man."  
  
"Yeah well some people say other wise."  
  
"Who gives a shit what they think?"  
  
"Exactly how I feel." Jason said laughing.  
  
"So do you and Jeff know each other or something?"  
  
"No we met for the first time today, but I'm a huge WWE fan so I knew who he was. Just didn't know he'd end up being my competition."  
  
"That's her fault." Jeff said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Because I'm the one that convinced him to race today."  
  
"You cost me first place?" Jason asked.  
  
"Guilty, but we needed a rider and I knew My Jeffie here could do it."  
  
"Well it was a hell of a race. Hope you come back next year."  
  
"If I'm not working."  
  
"Well I'll be here if I have to defend both of our trophies."  
  
"You won a trophy here today."  
  
"Yes I did. I won first place in 250."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
  
"I thought Corrie Thomas was a guy."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Jason but I'm all female and those guys were all eating my dust."  
  
"No I'm sorry for thinking you were a guy in the first place."  
  
"Well you can make it up to me with a hug and an autograph."  
  
"Sure thing." Jason said giving me a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When we got back to Jeff's place all I wanted to do was sleep. I stripped off my clothes and climbed into Jeff's bed. I never even realized that Jeff wasn't there until I rolled over to cuddle with him. I walked downstairs to find Jeff passed out on the couch.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baby come upstairs."  
  
"I'm so tired I just want to lay here."  
  
"Fine then I'll lay down here with you." I said lying beside Jeff.  
  
"Today was fun, huh?"  
  
"A blast." Jeff said half asleep.  
  
"We'll have to do it again some time."  
  
"Sure. Whatever, but right now lets sleep."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight Jeff."  
  
"Goodnight Cor."  
  
"I love you." I said closing my eyes.  
  
Jeff's eyes popped open as he lay behind me completely astonished over the words he just heard come out of my mouth. I never even realized I said it, but now that I had it was something I couldn't take back not that I would want to because the words were true I had fallen in love with Jeff, but I didn't know if he felt the same way about me. I was going to have to wait and see what was going to happen because now the ball was in Jeff's court. 


	12. Finding Mr Right Chapter12

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter ~12  
  
"Chris I feel like such an idiot." I cried into the phone.  
  
"Corrie it can't be that bad just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I told Jeff I loved him and since that night he's been all weird around me."  
  
"He didn't say it back?"  
  
"No. We were lying on the couch on our way to sleep, and I just blurted it out. We just start dating and I already screwed things up."  
  
"You two may have just started officially dating but unofficially you two have been a couple for months."  
  
"Yeah well now it's officially."  
  
"You don't know that Cor."  
  
"I freaked him out. He wasn't ready to hear that."  
  
"Look I'm in the building and I'm sure Jeff is around here some where I'll just go find him and talk to him."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to. It'll only make him more uncomfortable."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. It's been a week I'll give it a few more days before I throw in the towel."  
  
"I really hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Corrie I have to go. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, hope to see you soon."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, you just remember this, Jeff is lucky to have found you he'd be a fool to let you go now. I'm rooting for you two sis."  
  
"Thanks Chris."  
  
  
  
  
  
I was going crazy just sitting on the couch waiting for Jeff to call, so I decided to get out of the house. I ended up at a dance club and danced the night away. As I left the club a man in a suite stopped me. He introduced himself as Sean Paul and told me he loved my dancing. He asked me tons of questions, which I was reluctant to answer at first, but then figured what the hell. I told him that what I really wanted to do was own my own dance and music company. We exchanged numbers and he promised to be in touch soon. I didn't believe him of course, but was astonished when he called me a week later and told me that his boss wanted to meet me to negotiate. When I got to the building my stomach was in knots.  
  
"Hi. My name is Corrie Thomas I have an appointment with Cornell Haynes." I said to the receptionist.  
  
"Oh Yes Ms. Thomas Mr. Haynes is expecting you. Have a seat and I'll inform him that you have arrived."  
  
"Thank you." I said taking a seat.  
  
"Ms. Thomas I'm Cornell Haynes." I heard a man say after about five minutes of waiting.  
  
He was very handsome although very short. He was no more than 5'5 and he had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His smile was to die for and he smelled of CK1.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Haynes. I'm kind of surprised that you wanted to meet with me though."  
  
"Sean told me about your dancing skills and Sean has never stirred me wrong, so if he thinks this meeting is a good idea then so do I."  
  
"So what exactly are we going to discuss?"  
  
"Sean say's you hope to own a dance company?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking more of a Dance/Music Academy. I have always loved dancing and singing, but wasn't lucky enough to have formal lesson's as a child, so now I want to be able to teach other's what I had to teach myself."  
  
"I see. What if I tell you I can make that happen?"  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"I have the stroke to make things happen all I would ask in return is that you dance for me."  
  
"Dance for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know if I'm fully understanding you." I said confused.  
  
"I need dancers. Some producers over at MTV have asked me to come up with a fresh new show. It's almost like soul train but hipper fresher."  
  
"So what would I be doing exactly?"  
  
"Well you would be like a 'Fly Girl'."  
  
"Would I be on TV?"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"Would I have to travel a lot?"  
  
"Well we tape in New York every Wednesday and we will be live every other Friday."  
  
"Ok here's the big question. How long would I have to do this before I got my own company?"  
  
"If you agree to this... Two months."  
  
"So this could be done before next summer?"  
  
"Yeah it's possible."  
  
"Oh my god thank you so much Mr. Haynes I can't believe this."  
  
"So does that mean you're in."  
  
"Is money green? Yeah I'm in." I said shaking Mr. Haynes' hand. "When do you want me to start?"  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"Televised?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Do you think you can learn the routine in just two weeks?"  
  
"What will I be dancing to?"  
  
"Nelly's Hot in Herre, Missy Elliott's Work it, and TLC's Girl Talk. You will also need three or four solo routines"  
  
"I have tons of solo routines that I can use, but maybe I should see the group routine first."  
  
"Alright let's take a drive to the studio and I'll have some of the girls show you."  
  
"Great."  
  
When we got the studio some girls were already practicing. The routine was crucial but I was confident that I could learn it in time.  
  
"Mr. Haynes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How much will I get paid for this?"  
  
"Every televised event is $100 an hour non televised $75 an hour."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"Extremely wicked." Cornell said laughing.  
  
"Oh what's the show called?"  
  
"Chill."  
  
"Chill?"  
  
"Yeah it's gonna be so cool it'll give you a chill."  
  
"That's cute." I said giggling.  
  
"Yeah just something I put together."  
  
"See you in New York."  
  
"See you there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I got home I called Stacy. She was so happy for me, but she could tell that I was still kind of depressed about the whole Jeff situation.  
  
"Corrie come on you have to cheer up."  
  
"I'm trying Stace, but it's been two weeks and still no word from him."  
  
"Not even an e-mail?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Maybe he's just really busy or something."  
  
"Yeah maybe, but two weeks? He would usually call everyday sometimes more than once now it's like he all of a sudden lost my number."  
  
"Corrie I'm sure he'll call soon."  
  
""I hope so. I miss his voice."  
  
"Well when I talk to Matt I'll see what's up?"  
  
"Ugh! You're worse than Chris."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to talk to Matt about this."  
  
"Maybe Jeff has already talked to him."  
  
"And maybe he hasn't."  
  
"Fine, but if Matt brings it up is it alright?"  
  
"Only if Matt Brings it up and believe me I'll find out if he does or not."  
  
"Alright! Anyway I have to get to the club. You should come sing tonight it's been really dull around there without you."  
  
"Maybe. Talk to you later Stace."  
  
"I hope he calls you."  
  
"Say a prayer for me would you?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" I yelled putting my key in the door. "Hello." I said out of breath.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Wow it's been a while."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
  
"So it's been three weeks why call now?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"If you have to ask it's not worth talking about."  
  
"Just tell me, please."  
  
"Three weeks Jeff. I mean god we talked more when we weren't a couple. Just tell me one thing, is this about what I said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"You mean that night on the couch?"  
  
"That was the last time we talked."  
  
"Corrie about that night we were both tired and ..."  
  
"Oh so are you going to act like you dreamt it?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take it back."  
  
"TAKE IT BACK? DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT BACK JEFF?" I yelled.  
  
"I was only..."  
  
"I don't want to take it back Jeff. I meant what I said that night, but I understand if you don't feel the same way." I said as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't talk to you right now try back in another three weeks." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm such an Idiot!" Jeff muttered to himself.  
  
"What did you do now bro?" Matt asked coming in the room.  
  
"I just made a huge mistake with Corrie."  
  
"Uh-oh spill."  
  
"Where do I start?" Jeff sighed.  
  
"The beginning would be nice." Matt joked.  
  
"Corrie told me that she loved me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"The Saturday of the motocross competition."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't say it back."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"On top of that I didn't call her for three weeks and when I just talked to her I told her she could take it back."  
  
"You actually said that?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought I was giving her a way out."  
  
"You do understand that to her that meant..I like you a lot but I don't love you back, right?"  
  
"Should I call her back and explain?"  
  
"Do you love her Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know. When I'm with her everything is wonderful and I feel so alive, but I don't know if I would call it love."  
  
"She put her heart on her sleeve and it must have been hard for her seeing how she jumped into this head first after the whole Paul fiasco."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"We go home in three days and I think instead of going to Cameron you should take a detour to Greensboro and let Corrie know where she really stands with you."  
  
"You're right as always. I just hope she doesn't slam the door in my face when she sees me."  
  
"I can't believe how stupid I am." I said as I crawled into my bed with a tube of cookie dough. "To think that he could love me. I'm to messed up for anyone to ever love me." I said crying my eyes out and flipping through stations. I must have fell asleep in the middle of 'Thinner' because when I woke up an infomercial was on. I changed into my nightclothes, got into bed, and cried myself to sleep. The next three days all I did was mope around the house. I couldn't believe I was falling apart over a man, but I knew I had to pull myself together I just didn't know if I could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie! Corrie? Corrie! Please open the door we need to talk."  
  
"We've talked enough."  
  
"Corrie don't do this."  
  
"Go Away Jeff."  
  
"I'm not leaving until we talk."  
  
"Fine stand out there all night if you want I don't care, but I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to say anything that I might want to take back later." I snapped.  
  
"Will you just hear me out and let me explain?"  
  
"No! I want you to leave."  
  
"Corrie." Jeff said resting his head on the door.  
  
I flung the door open to expose my tear stained face. I tried to keep my composure, but I just snapped. I started yelling at the top of my lungs and once the words started coming out I couldn't stop them.  
  
"YOU MADE ME FEEL SO STUPID THE OTHER DAY ON THE PHONE AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE YOU STILL HAVEN'T LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT WHAT I SAID TO YOU SO I FIGURE YOU WANT OUT SO YOU'RE OUT! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER SO GO AWAY AND DON"T COME BACK." I slammed the door in Jeff's face and ran upstairs.  
  
I heard Jeff knock a while longer before finally hearing him leave. I was in complete agony, but I didn't let it show. When I arrived in New York for the taping of Chill Cornell was there and he wished me luck. I wasn't really nervous because there were like twenty five other girls there dancing and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be singled out on my first day. Boy was I wrong. A cameraman followed me around the entire time and did several close-ups during my solo performances. After the taping I went straight to my hotel. I checked my messages before I went to bed and wasn't shocked when I heard messages from Stacy and Chris, but I was shocked when I heard Jeff's voice.  
  
"Corrie I know you asked me not to contact you but when I saw you on TV tonight I thought I was hallucinating. You looked great on that stage. I just wish I could have been there with you. Anyway I stopped by your place and since you weren't there I left what I had for you with Stacy. I guess I'll let you go. Bye."  
  
I called Stacy and asked her what Jeff had left for me. My eyes filled with tears when she told me what was in the package.  
  
"Cor it's a helmet."  
  
"He said he would decorate one especially for me so I wouldn't have to keep using his when we went riding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It's black with green, purple, red, and blue paint splattered all over it and across the back it say's Ms. Extreme."  
  
"Ms. Extreme, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. It actually looks really cool."  
  
"Give it back to him for me?"  
  
"No way! It's a present Corrie I think you should keep it."  
  
"I can't. It'll only remind me of him."  
  
"Corrie you love the man everything is going to remind you of him."  
  
"Well I'm trying really hard to forget so just get rid of the helmet please. Stace hon. I'm beat. I'll be home Sunday so I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye Cor. See you Sunday." 


	13. Finding Mr Right Chapter13

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
Two months later....  
  
"Corrie would it be alright if I were to come with you to New York?"  
  
"Sure Stace, but why now?"  
  
"Matt sent me tickets to Survivor Series and since it's in New York I figured I'd go there with you and we could go to the pay per view together."  
  
"I'm not going to any pay per view."  
  
"Cor please Matt really wants to see you."  
  
"Then he can come by the studio before the show starts."  
  
"No you have to come."  
  
"I'm not stupid Stacy. You asked for an extra ticket on purpose thinking I would go with you, but you wasted your time because I'm not going any where near Madison Square Garden this Sunday."  
  
"Corrie please do it as a favor to me."  
  
"I can't Stace I'm sorry."  
  
"Is this about Jeff?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask me that?"  
  
"You don't have to see him."  
  
"How will I not see him? If we are backstage with Matt you know he will be right there too."  
  
"I already told Matt you were coming."  
  
"Then call him and tell him I'm not." I said as I continued to pack my bag.  
  
"It's been two months Corrie."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You have moved on."  
  
"And you say this because?......"  
  
"Well rumor has it that you and that hunky boss of yours have been dating."  
  
"Me and Cornell? That's laughable."  
  
"So it's not true?"  
  
"Stacy you know me better than that. Cornell is my boss and I would never ever cross that line."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just...."  
  
"Don't sweat it."  
  
"So will you please do me this one favor and come with me to the show?"  
  
"UGH! Fine I'll go but I don't want to see Jeff's face." I said after a deep sigh.  
  
"Thank you so much, I told Matt this would... uh-oh!" Stacy said covering her mouth.  
  
"I knew it was a set-up."  
  
"I'm sorry Corrie but Matt and I thought it would be good for you to see him face to face."  
  
"I don't want to see his face."  
  
" He wants to see yours."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. When Matt told him that you were coming his face lit up."  
  
"Whoa wait a minute. When did Matt tell him I was coming?"  
  
"Last week when he sent the tickets." Stacy said quietly.  
  
"Stace I can't believe you."  
  
"You're still going to come though, right?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
"Come on think of it as a vacation."  
  
"Ugh! You are gonna make me kill your crazy ass."  
  
"I know and when you do kill me I won't even scream." Stacy said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie I'm glad I caught you."  
  
"What's up Cornell?" I said not even bothering to stop.  
  
"How would you like to choreograph a group dance?"  
  
"I thought that was Fatima's job." I said finally stopping and turning to face him.  
  
"It was....is, but she is out with a broken ankle and we need a dance routine now."  
  
"I'd be honored to do the routine."  
  
"Great! I'll need to see it before next Monday's taping so how about we meet Sunday afternoon?"  
  
"This Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
"I have tickets to Survivor Series me and my best friend Stacy are going to watch her boyfriend, Matt....."  
  
"And you are going to watch Jeff."  
  
"How do you know about Jeff?" I asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Your friend Dizzy."  
  
"And when did you talk to Diz?"  
  
"I went to the club looking for you right after you took the job and when I asked if you were there this Dizzy guy told me that you were probably with him."  
  
"I'm not with Jeff."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"It doesn't matter since when."  
  
"So why even go to the show?"  
  
"I told you I'm going with my best friend as a favor to her."  
  
"Ok fine maybe we can work around it. What time is the show?"  
  
"She wants to be there about six so she can spend time with him before everything gets all crazy."  
  
"Ok then we can meet at four. It shouldn't take that long."  
  
"Alright that sounds good. See you here Sunday at four." I said before walking away.  
  
I worked all week on the routine and finally decided on a dance to a mixed CD of songs like Aaliyah's, Try Again, B2K's, Uh-Huh, Bow Wow's, Take You Home, Ludacris's Move, and a few more hip-hop beats that I had burnt onto the CD. When Sunday rolled around I was sure that Cornell would love the routine. I arrived at the studio at twenty to four and got warmed up. Soon it was five thirty, but Cornell still hadn't shown. I looked impatiently at my watch and started to get upset. When my phone rang I thought it was Cornell, but it was Stacy.  
  
"Cor where are you?"  
  
"Waiting for Cornell at the studio."  
  
"Well get your ass here now and change for the show."  
  
"I'm not going to have time to change Stace, but don't worry I look pretty decent right now."  
  
"But I have the perfect outfit laid out for you to wear. Your black mini skirt and the wrap around blue shirt."  
  
"I didn't pack that, and even if I did there is no way in hell I'd wear that tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's 38 degrees and it's raining outside."  
  
"But you'll be inside."  
  
"Hey I'm either wearing what I have on or I'm not coming."  
  
"Ok. Ok. Just hurry to the arena and tell the security guard that you are Matt Hardy's special guest and he'll give you your backstage pass."  
  
"Fine. So I guess you are on your way there?"  
  
"Yeah so get your ass in the car and start driving."  
  
"I can't leave yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to wait on Cornell."  
  
"You're going to be really late if you don't leave now."  
  
"I'll be there way before the show starts."  
  
"That's not what I was talking about."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just get your ass to that arena A.S.A.P."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said laughing. "See you soon."  
  
"Alright Soon." Stacy said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"I know she is up to something." I said to myself.  
  
"Who's up to something?" Cornell asked sneaking up behind me and scaring the shit out of me.  
  
"Where have you been? I told you I need to be somewhere at six and here it is ten til and you are just getting here." I said a bit agitated.  
  
"Sorry I had an emergency at work."  
  
"You could have at least called me and let me know what was up."  
  
"I'm sorry Corrie I rushed the situation just to get here."  
  
"Well I have to leave."  
  
"Just show me bits and pieces of the routine and I'll let you know if we can use it next week."  
  
"Fine, but now I have to go and change again. I'll be right back." I said walking towards the back of the studio. I rushed through the routine but Cornell loved it anyway and practically begged me to teach it to the other girls. I told him that it was no problem and that I would even stay in New York an extra week so I could practice with them so they would have it down before the taping. I raced out of the studio and drove the half hour across town to meet Stacy. When I got inside I spotted Adam and Mysterio.  
  
"Corrie. Wow it's been a long time since we've seen you around."  
  
"Yeah I know. How are you Adam?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"How bout you Jr.?"  
  
"I'm doing great."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"If you're looking for Jeff he's in the locker room."  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Matt and Stacy or either that brother of mine."  
  
"I saw Chris twenty minutes ago he was setting up down the hall."  
  
"Thanks Adam. Good luck tonight and Rey nothing to crazy out there." I said as I walked away laughing.  
  
I walked down the hall and found Chris right where Adam said he was.  
  
"Hey there big bro." I said sneaking up behind Chris.  
  
"Corrie! Honey, I didn't think you were going to come."  
  
"I wasn't, but decided I needed to face my ghost."  
  
"I'm thrilled to hear that. So have you faced him yet?"  
  
"No I don't think I'm ready to face him yet."  
  
"Well you better get ready fast because here comes Stacy, Matt, and the ghost."  
  
"Damn! Alright Cor you can do this just get a grip." I said under my breath.  
  
"Whoa Corrie when you said you were decent you didn't say bangin'." Stacy said as I turned around.  
  
"Oh come on it's not that serious."  
  
"Girl you are killing those leather pants and that shirt is gorgeous. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I brought it the last time I was here. You really like it?" I asked looking down at the light purple baggy, big sleeve shirt I was wearing.  
  
"Yeah girl. You know I have to borrow. Ooh I want to borrow those boots too." She said lifting my pant leg to reveal the thick sole, big heel black boots.  
  
"Damn girl do you want the whole outfit?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hello? Am I invisible or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. How are you?" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm great, but I'm not the only one here." He said looking over at Jeff.  
  
"Jeff." I said with no emotion at all.  
  
"Corrie. Looking good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Actually I've been pretty damn good."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Look my match is up first so I have to go and get ready. Maybe we can talk afterwards."  
  
"Maybe." I said turning to talk to Stacy.  
  
I watched the match with Stacy, Matt, Adam, Jay, Trish, Oscar, and Rob and tried to hide the fact that I was concerned for Jeff when he climbed up on the wall and set Rosey up for the Swanton, but Stacy knew me to well and could tell I was worried. I flinched when he ran the wall and ran into the table and my concern grew more when I saw that he had to be helped to the back after the match was over. I got up from my seat and grabbed my things and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Cor where you goin'?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I have to get out of here." I said before walking out of the door.  
  
"Corrie!" Stacy yelled after me. "Cor Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"I forgot have to be somewhere."  
  
"No you don't! You're running away."  
  
"Running from what Stace?"  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I have to go." I said walking away.  
  
I walked down the hall with my head down and bumped into someone as I turned the corner.  
  
"Corrie, are you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah I have to go."  
  
"I thought you said we could talk."  
  
"I said maybe."  
  
"Well could you at least stay and watch Matt? He and Chris are supposed to be very entertaining."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please don't leave because of me." Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Who said I was leaving because of you? What you think I can't handle being in your presence?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you were thinking it, am I right?"  
  
"No I was...."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I'll stay and cheer on Matt, but don't think it has anything to do with you."  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind."  
  
"Good." I said following Jeff back to the locker room.  
  
"Hey guys look who I found wandering the halls." Jeff said as I walked back in the room.  
  
"Corrie, I'm so glad you didn't leave." Matt said as he stopped stretching.  
  
"Corrie can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Sure." I said stepping outside.  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
"I kind of bumped into him on my way out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he asked me to stay and cheer on Matt so I said I would."  
  
"Corrie don't put on this front in my presence. I know you too well. I saw your reactions during Jeff's match you were genuinely concerned for him, so don't act like you don't care."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't care Stace. That's why I wanted to leave because I do care I care about him so damn much, but the feelings aren't reciprocated so why put myself through the hell?"  
  
"He cares about you too."  
  
"He has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Just hang around here maybe you two can even go somewhere and talk in private."  
  
"You just sit beside me in there and if my eye starts wandering in his direction pinch me."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes! Deadly serious."  
  
"Okay. If you get all dreamy eyed in there I'll pinch you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey what are best friends for?" Stacy said giving me a hug before we both walked back into the locker room.  
  
The night was very interesting. Trish lost the Women's title to Victoria in her hardcore match, Kidman beat Noble for the cruiserweight title, which I was ecstatic about, Adam and Oscar lost the tag belts to the Gurrerro's, which pissed me off tremendously, but things picked up again when Matt and Chris Nowinski went out and dissed all of the New Yorkers. Nowinski referred to them as Losers and Matt said they were Stupid and after arguing over it for a few minutes they came to the agreement that New Yorkers were both Losers and were Stupid so Matt called them "Lupid". It was hilarious. Stace and I were laughing hysterically until Matt and Chris were both interrupted and pumbled by "The Big Bad Booty Daddy" himself, Scott Steiner. When it was all said and done both Matt and Chris were laid out outside the ring. Everyone got really quiet during the Elimination Chamber match until Stacy and I started going absolutely insane when Rob frog splashed Trips from the top of one of the individual cages. It was a point that I thought he would win, but instead he was the first to be eliminated. Another high point in the match was when Kane choke slammed everyone in the chamber, but then he too was eliminated. The next to go was Booker who put up one hell of a fight. After Booker was Jericho leaving just Shawn and Trips. It went back and forth for almost twenty minutes before Shawn finally hit Hunter with Sweet Chin Music and got the 1....2....3. The whole room erupted and everyone started hugging everyone and when the smoke cleared I ended up in the arms of Jeff. I quickly pulled away and walked out of the room, but again I was stopped only this time Jeff stopped me and not Stacy.  
  
"Am I really that bad to be around?" Jeff asked grabbing hold of my arm and turning me to face him.  
  
"Yes! You are really that bad to be around and you want to know why?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Because you make me feel so incredibly stupid. You made me actually believe that my life could be different and in the end you did to me exactly what everyone else has done to me and that is make me feel like nothing." I said fighting back tears.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel that way Corrie."  
  
"Maybe you didn't mean to but you did and now whenever I see you I ... I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Corrie do you think we can try this again?"  
  
"I don't think so, Jeff. My life is changing on a daily basis. I'm dancing on "Chill" and Cornell and I are working on getting my Music Academy up and running. Then there's you and the traveling. There is no way we can do this and expect it to work."  
  
"Can we at least try to be friends again?"  
  
"Do you really think that's possible?"  
  
" I'm not asking you to forget everything, but maybe we could TRY and start over."  
  
"I think I could try, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"That's good enough for me. Maybe we could go riding soon. You did get the helmet didn't you?"  
  
"Helmet? Oh yeah Stacy made sure I got it." I said lying.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah it was great. Look I'm gonna bail, but when you want to ride call me and we can work out the details."  
  
"It really was good seeing you today Corrie." Jeff said as I walked away.  
  
"Yeah it was good seeing you too." I said waving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie where did you disappear to?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right after the show. Matt and I came looking for you to see if you wanted to go and eat with us."  
  
"Oh yeah I stopped to talk to Jeff then I had to say goodbye to Chris."  
  
"Wait you talked to Jeff? About what?"  
  
"Us being friends again well trying to be friends again. Oh and I am so mad at you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You never gave him the helmet back."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't, and you want to know how I know you didn't? Because, he asked me tonight if I liked it. Never once saying he wished I would have kept it instead of returning it so I know you still have it because I've never even seen the damn thing."  
  
"Alright so I have it, but I thought maybe you would want it when you came home."  
  
"You've had it for over two months."  
  
"I know, but I figured you would want it to ride and you'll need one."  
  
"No, you figured Jeff and I would work things out and I would want it."  
  
"That too." Stacy said laughing.  
  
"Anywayz I'm beat so I'm gonna bounce. See you back in Greensboro."  
  
"Alright girl. See you in the 'Boro and when you get there come by the club Dizzy is really worried about you."  
  
"Fine I guess I could make an appearance."  
  
"You better or I'll drag you in there myself."  
  
"You could try."  
  
"Whatever. Talk to you later Cor."  
  
"Bye Girl."  
  
"One."  
  
"Love." I said hanging up the phone and passing out on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- I think this story is coming along very nicely, unlike some other's I have posted, and I'm trying to make things more interesting, but I realized I'm only getting reviews from the same two or three people so I'm starting to think people don't like it. If this is true then I'll just scrap the whole thing because there is no need to finish these stories if no one is going to read them, but to the ones who are Reviewing I just want to say thanks a lot because your opinions mean a hell of a lot to me. Until next Chapter...  
  
*The One & Only*  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	14. Finding Mr Right Chapter14

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~ 14  
  
  
  
A/N: Here is the latest installment of the story hope you guys enjoy. I've been writing non-stop but it's kinda hard to write a lot with a broken finger so the next couple of chapters may be a little short, but I will post chapter 15 either Sunday or Monday b/c right now I already have three pages of it typed so please be patient and I'll update soon.  
  
Alexus  
  
P.S.~ thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or any other's I've posted. I hope you continue to do so. Peace and Love from North Carolina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie where have you been? You're over an hour late." Cornell yelled when I walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry I had an emergency at home."  
  
"Corrie are you still upset about what happened a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not one to hold grudges about little things." I said smiling.  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"I was at my parents. Today is my mom's birthday."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yeah so I have to be out of here by five or I'll miss her birthday dinner tonight."  
  
"Alright well let's get started. Girl's Corrie has choreographed an amazing group routine and I hope yall like it as much as I did. Now I'm going to let Cor perform her magic." Cornell said before leaving the room."  
  
"Corrie how did you manage to get this job?" One of the dancers asked.  
  
"I worked for it Lisa."  
  
"I'm just asking because I've been dancing for Cornell way longer than you have and I've never once been asked to choreograph."  
  
"Maybe you aren't good enough." Another dancer said.  
  
"Shut-up Aryan!" Lisa yelled.  
  
"Hey look I am a good dancer and Cornell can see that so he offered me this opportunity."  
  
"Sure you didn't offer him something?" Lisa said under her breath.  
  
"Just what are you insinuating Lisa?" Aryan asked.  
  
"She's insinuating that I slept with Cornell to get this gig, but I got news for her I have never and will never sleep with anyone for a job or anything else unless it's love. Now Lisa everyone knows that you and Cornell were "together" for a while before he grew tired of you and your bullshit, but don't ever put me in the same category as you or there will be hell to pay." I said grabbing my bag and walking to the back to change.  
  
After practice Cornell approached me about dinner.  
  
"What do you say me and you go out this weekend and paint the town red?"  
  
"Sorry Cornell, but I can't."  
  
"Why not? Do you already have plans?"  
  
"No it's just that I can't date the boss. It's a strict rule I follow, besides I just took shit from Lisa because you picked me to choreograph the group routine and I don't want the girls thinking that I really did sleep with you for the job."  
  
"So don't think of it as a date."  
  
"So what do we call it?"  
  
"Friends hanging out."  
  
"I don't know Cornell."  
  
"Okay if you don't want to go out how about you come over to my house and we'll eat in and get to know each other better."  
  
"Come to your house? I don't think I'd be to comfortable with that."  
  
"How about I come to your house and if things get too uncomfortable you can put me out."  
  
"Cornell..."  
  
"Come on Corrie its pizza and maybe a movie."  
  
"Alright Saturday my house pizza and a movie." I said sighing.  
  
"Great see you Saturday."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stace is my bike still in your garage?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"There's a huge competition Sunday and I need to practice. So you think you could borrow Matt's truck and drop it off here sometime today?"  
  
"It'll have to be sometime tonight."  
  
"That's fine and when you bring it you might as well drop off the helmet too."  
  
" Cool. See you in a couple of hours."  
  
Aiight see ya."  
  
That night Cornell showed up at my house at eight o'clock on the dot with two extra large Hawaiian pizzas in hand.  
  
"Hawaiian Pizza? How did you know?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Scary thought." I said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hope you like Heineken."  
  
"I don't drink...anymore."  
  
"I said getting down two plates and some napkins."  
  
"Sorry my sources didn't tell me that."  
  
"It's alright. I'll just sip on some Dr. Pepper."  
  
"I brought Panic Room, Rollerball, Monster's Ball, and The Scorpion King. Which would you like to watch?"  
  
"Let's start with Panic Room. I wanted to see it when it was in theaters but never got the chance to." I said putting the DVD in the DVD player.  
  
"Fine with me I like them all."  
  
Half way through the movie I received a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cor it's Stace. I'm just calling to tell you that Jeff is on his way with your bike."  
  
"WHAT? You were supposed to be the one bringing me my bike." I said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I know but when I called to get the truck Matt said Jeff was using it so I asked him to come and get the bike and drop it off."  
  
"How long ago did he get the bike?"  
  
"Ten minutes maybe fifteen."  
  
"Damn that means he'll be here any second."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Cornell is here."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We had pizza together. Stacy I don't want Jeff to find him here."  
  
"You said that you two weren't dating."  
  
"We're not but still it'll look awkward if Jeff finds him here."  
  
"Cor I'm sorry I should have called before just sending him in your direction."  
  
"Well it's too late now, he's here."  
  
"Cor what are you going to do?"  
  
"Open the door I guess. Talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone and walking towards the door.  
  
"Corrie what's going on?" Cornell asked from the couch.  
  
"A friend is dropping off my dirtbike."  
  
"Oh yeah which friend? Have I met her?"  
  
"No you haven't met them. Stay here I'll be right back" I said walking out the door.  
  
"Hey Corrie."  
  
"Sup Jeff?"  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"Thanks for bringing my bike."  
  
"No problem, but do you mind if I come in for a minute and maybe have something to drink?"  
  
"Come in?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Uh.... No come on in."  
  
"Corrie who is that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff this is my boss Cornell. Cornell this is Jeff."  
  
"Hey man nice to meet you." Cornell said.  
  
"Same here." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff I have Dr. Pepper and Hawaiian Punch, what's your poison?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Okay come on in the kitchen."  
  
"Corrie what's up with this?"  
  
"Jeff don't do this. Cornell and I are just friends."  
  
"You never did pizza and a movie with Diz when he was your boss."  
  
"Jeff that's not fare you don't get to play the jealous boyfriend here."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry it's just I come here hoping we could hang out and here you are all wrapped up in this guy."  
  
"We can hang tomorrow. You can go riding with me."  
  
"Maybe a movie afterwards?"  
  
"Sure. Tomorrow is our day."  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow." Jeff said before kissing me on the lips.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said a bit flustered.  
  
"Jeff gone?" Cornell asked when I walked back into the living room.  
  
"Yeah he went out the back door."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Jeff didn't say anything to upset you did he?"  
  
"No. Just the opposite he said something that made me very happy."  
  
"Mind if I ask what he said that has you beaming?"  
  
"Yeah I do actually. Let's just enjoy the rest of the movie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie are you dense or just dumb?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cornell was hitting on you and he got jealous when your ex came and stole his thunder."  
  
"Cornell was not hitting on me."  
  
"He asked you out didn't he?"  
  
"Well yeah, but...."  
  
"No buts girl the man was hitting on you."  
  
"I don't like him like that."  
  
"Well he likes you."  
  
"What am I supposed to do he's my boss I can't just tell him to fuck of and expect to keep my job, can I?"  
  
"You know that I am not the one to ask about relationships."  
  
"You're right." I said laughing. "Oh did I tell you Jeff kissed me."  
  
"Get out! When?"  
  
"While we were talking in the kitchen. We made plans for today and as he got ready to leave he planted a kiss on my lips."  
  
"Better than the one at the hotel?"  
  
"Way better."  
  
"So does this mean you two will be getting back together?"  
  
"Stop jumping to conclusions Stace. We are going riding and to a movie and that's it."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yeah I do. Unlike you I can control my hormones."  
  
"Shut-it-up!"  
  
"Listen I have to get ready for tonight. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Have fun on your date with your prince charming."  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
"But he is your prince charming?"  
  
"That hasn't been determined yet."  
  
"Well I personally hope he is. You were never this happy when you were with Paul."  
  
"Ugh! don't even mention his name."  
  
"Okay." Stace said laughing. "Call me."  
  
"Of Course."  
  
I threw on my Riding suite and put my hair back in a ponytail and waited for Jeff to arrive. He showed up thirty minutes later ready to ride. We warmed up with twelve laps, which I won, before heading to the woods to ride on some man made trails. After riding for a few hours we headed back to my place to get showered and changed for the movie.  
  
"Mind if I shower I'm a bit rank." Jeff asked getting his bag out of the truck.  
  
"Sure you take the downstairs and I'll go and get ready upstairs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." I said walking upstairs.  
  
"Hey what are we going to see tonight anyway?"  
  
"8 Mile."  
  
"With Eminem?"  
  
"Yeah! You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No! No problem at all." Jeff said before closing the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So did you like the movie?" I asked Jeff walking out of the theater.  
  
"Yeah I did. It wasn't what I expected it to be."  
  
"Yeah leave it to Marshall to shock everyone, again."  
  
"I especially liked the scenes he did with the little girl he was so believable."  
  
"I bet that's how he is with Hailie Jade too. That's how my dad was with me. He was so overprotective even now he still treats me like a six year old."  
  
"I think all dad's are like that with their little girls. It's in their nature."  
  
"Well my dad went off on Chris a few days ago. He thought he was my date to my mom's birthday dinner. He wasn't going to let him in the house because he said that he didn't "look" my type."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah he felt really retarded when I told him who Chris was. He let him in and apologized about twenty times for being an ass."  
  
" You know I've really missed this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us talking like this."  
  
"I've missed it to, but things change."  
  
"But they didn't have to change this much did they?"  
  
"You tell me. No on second thought don't tell me. Tonight has been great and I don't want to spoil it talking about the past. It's in the past and I want to leave it there."  
  
"Corrie...."  
  
"Goodnight Jeff." I said before kissing his cheek and walking into the house. 


	15. Finding Mr Right Chapter 15

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter ~15  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Lisa said when I walked in the room.  
  
"Hello to you too Lisa."  
  
"Guess when your fucking the boss you can come in as late as you want."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Come on Corrie you don't expect us to believe you've gotten this far in this short amount of time because of talent."  
  
"Look we've had this discussion Lisa, I am not sleeping with Cornell."  
  
"So why was he at you house a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"If nothing is going on then why are you so hush, hush about it?"  
  
"Because its none of your mutherfuckin' business who come to my house."  
  
"Yeah wouldn't want everyone to know just how much of a whore you are. I saw that cute wrestler at your place too. Can you spell Ménage a Trois?"  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"I'd rather be a bitch than be a dirty little whore like you!"  
  
"I think you have it backwards Lisa you are the only Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Trashbag, Bottomfeeding HOE around here."  
  
"Oh that's it!" Lisa said lunging at me.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that trick." I said knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Corrie...Lisa, you guys stop it!" Aryan yelled.  
  
"You piece of horse shit! Fucking cunt!" I yelled as I pounded on Lisa. "Don't you ever call me out of my name again."  
  
After a few minutes I felt someone pulling me off of Lisa.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Break it up now." Cornell said. "What is the problem?"  
  
"That psycho bitch over there started it." Lisa said.  
  
"Corrie is this true?"  
  
"Hell no! She came after me first ask Aryan if you don't believe me." I said wiping the blood from my lip.  
  
"Aryan who started the fight?"  
  
"Lisa went after Corrie after Corrie called her a really harsh name, but Lisa started the name calling too."  
  
"You liar!" Lisa yelled.  
  
"She has been spying on me. She insinuated that you and I have been having some sort of secret affair and followed you to my house the night we had pizza."  
  
"Lisa is this true?"  
  
"Come on Cornell you know me, in fact you know every inch of me."  
  
"Lisa I'm going to have to suspend you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can't have you starting fights with other employee's especially my star dancer, but Corrie I'm going to have to suspend you as well."  
  
"No problem I know I shouldn't have did what I did, but it felt so damn good doing it. She's going to have one hell of a shiner and a few bruises and that's worth suspension and makes me extremely happy." I said smiling.  
  
"Lisa since you started this mess three weeks without pay, Corrie two weeks."  
  
"Wait she will still get paid?"  
  
"Yes Lisa, she has expressed her apologies unlike you so her punishment is less harsh."  
  
"That apology was bull shit!"  
  
"Now Lisa you can always go and stand on your corner and make money during your suspension." I said slightly laughing. "See you all in two weeks." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You called her what?" Stacy asked.  
  
"It's just something I heard on one of Diz's old wrestling tapes."  
  
"But I want to hear you say it again." Stacy said laughing.  
  
"Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Trashbag, Bottomfeeding Hoe." I said now laughing myself.  
  
"And just which wrestler used this little expression?"  
  
"It's what Jericho used to call Stephanie McMahon."  
  
"That's hilarious, but not as hilarious as you kicking Lisa's ass."  
  
"I know. She had it coming though. She gets off on pissing people off."  
  
"Guess she knows not to mess with you anymore."  
  
"Guess she does."  
  
"When was the last time you talked to Jeff?"  
  
"Last night. We had dinner."  
  
"That's great Cor. If you keep this up you two will be back together in no time."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
  
"Because I'm an optimist and I'm not the only one."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah Matt wants you two back together, so does Dizzy and everyone else at the club and Matt even told me that he heard his dad tell Jeff he needed to get back with the 'motocross queen'."  
  
"His dad called me the motocross queen?"  
  
"Yeah, you know because Jeff calls himself the 'King' of motocross so I guess he figured you were his queen."  
  
"I like things where they are right now. We rushed the last time and you see how things ended. I couldn't handle that again."  
  
"I don't think Jeff would hurt you like that again Cor. He's only happy when he's with you."  
  
"Same with me."  
  
"Look I got to go Matt's here."  
  
"Talk to you later girl."  
  
"Aight. One."  
  
"Love."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Corrie."  
  
"Cornell what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and just figured....."  
  
"You'd stop by?"  
  
"Yeah. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I haven't got much to do, and other than being bored to death I'm great."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"Was there something in particular you wanted? I'm kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I was just on my way to Ruby Tuesday's and I thought maybe you'd like to join me."  
  
"Cornell we've been over this before."  
  
"I know I know you won't date the boss."  
  
"Yeah, and just because I have another week of suspension the rules are still the same besides I'm singing at the club tonight."  
  
"Come on you'd have much more fun with me."  
  
"Sorry Cornell."  
  
"Okay I didn't want to do this, but Corrie you're fired."  
  
"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?" I asked stunned.  
  
"You heard me, Corrie Thomas, you.... are.... Fired."  
  
"You son of a bitch! I won't go out with you so you are firing me? That is wrong Cornell. I am the best dancer on 'Chill' and because I decline your offer I'm gone. Just like that?" I said voice full of anger.  
  
"Corrie calm down!"  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! You just fired me and now you're telling me to calm down? You calm the fuck down Cornell."  
  
"Corrie listen to me, I had to fire you."  
  
"Had to? Is this because of the fight with that tramp Lisa?"  
  
"No Corrie I have to fire you because there is no way you could possibly commute back and forth and run 'Center Stage' at the same time."  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought 'Center Stage' wouldn't be ready for another three to four months."  
  
"It's a Christmas present. The construction crew finished way ahead of schedule. I got the call this morning."  
  
"So it's official? 'Center Stage' is up and running?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to come and tell you in person that you can start recruiting teachers and putting ads in the paper."  
  
"How many teachers can we afford?"  
  
"Right now lets stick to twenty and when the clients start rolling in we'll hire as many more as needed, alright?"  
  
"Hell yeah it's alright. Thank you so much for helping me Cornell. You are the best." I said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"It's my pleasure." Cornell said before kissing me.  
  
"Cornell umm I know you are no longer my boss, but I still can't do this right now. I'm sorry I have to get to Alexander Derveraux's." I said getting in my car and driving away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie you came." Stacy said giving me a hug.  
  
"I said I would sing tonight and I'm here. Look I have huge news to tell you, but I have to go get ready so I'll tell you later."  
  
"How big is the news?"  
  
"Gargantuan." I said before disappearing in the dressing room.  
  
I was going to be singing mostly Christmas songs so I decided to wear a satin red ankle length dress and I borrowed one of Dizzy's Santa Clause hats and headed toward the stage. I grabbed a microphone from Stacy and walked through the curtain. When I looked out into the audience I saw Cornell and after scanning the audience more I also saw Jeff. "What are they doing here?" I thought to myself. I refocused on what I was doing and as when music started my lips moved.  
  
(8 Days of Christmas By: Destiny's Child)  
  
On the 8th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a pair of cloey shades & a diamond belly ring  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a nice back rub and he massaged my feet  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a craft jacket with dirty denim jeans  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a poem that he wrote for me  
  
  
  
A feelin' that feels just so good  
  
He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
  
If he only knew what he does to me  
  
My man, my man, my baby  
  
Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy  
  
I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
  
How I love him for his generosity  
  
My man, my man, my baby  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a candlelit dinner just me & my honey  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
a gift certificate to get my favorite CD's  
  
On the 2nd day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
the keys to a CLK Mercedes  
  
On the 1st day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
  
quality T-I-M-E  
  
  
  
A feelin' that feels just so good  
  
He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
  
If he only knew what he does to me  
  
My man, my man, my baby  
  
Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy  
  
I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
  
How I love him for his generosity  
  
My man, my man, my baby  
  
  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
  
  
If it feels like Christmas  
  
Yes it's Christmas  
  
Our Christmas  
  
Your Christmas  
  
North Carolina Christmas Greensboro Christmas  
  
Feels like Christmas  
  
Feels like Christmas  
  
Corrie's Christmas  
  
Stacy's Christmas  
  
Dizzy's Christmas A.D's Christmas Everybody's Christmas  
  
Feels like Christmas  
  
Feels like Christmas  
  
  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (wooooooooaaaaaaahhhh)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feels so lovely)  
  
Doesn't it feel like Christmas (the spirit of Christmas)  
  
Yes it feels like Christmas  
  
As the music fades I walked behind the curtain and pulled Stacy to the side.  
  
"Why are Cornell and Jeff here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look out there they are like twenty feet away from each other."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Hell if I know. I have to get back out there, but there is a change of plans."  
  
"Change of plans?"  
  
"Yeah I'm only going to do one more Christmas song and I want you to play this one afterwards followed by this." I said pulling out the music I wanted.  
  
"Are these going to be directed at Jeff or Cornell?" Stacy asked looking at what I had just handed her.  
  
"Hopefully he'll be able to figure it out when I start." I said walking back towards the stage.  
  
(Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays By: 'N Sync)  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays We've been waiting all year for this night  
  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
  
And all the stockings are hung by the firseide  
  
Waitng for Santa to arrive  
  
And all the love will show  
  
'Cause everybody knows  
  
It's Christmastime and  
  
All the kids will see  
  
The gifts under the tree It's the best time of the year for the family  
  
It's a wonderful feeling  
  
Feel the love in the room  
  
From the floor to the ceiling  
  
It's that time of year  
  
Christmastime is here  
  
And with the blessings from above  
  
God sends you his love  
  
And everybody's okay  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays Bells are ringing  
  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
  
Celebrating this special time we share  
  
Happiness cause love is in the air And all the love will show  
  
'Cause everybody knows  
  
It's Christmastime and  
  
All the kids will see  
  
The gifts under the tree  
  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
  
It's a wonderful feeling  
  
Feel the love in the room  
  
From the floor to the ceiling  
  
It's that time of year  
  
Christmastime is here  
  
And with the blessings from above  
  
God sends you his love  
  
And everthing's okay  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays No matter what your holiday  
  
It's a time to celebrate  
  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
  
See the world right by your side  
  
It's Christmastime  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays It's a wonderful feeling  
  
Feel the love in the room  
  
From the floor to the ceiling  
  
It's that time of year  
  
Christmastime is here  
  
And with the blessings from above  
  
God sends you his love  
  
And everything's okay  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
  
Happy Holidays  
  
  
  
When I was done I went backstage to change. As I walked out Jeff stopped me. The look on his face was confusing. I couldn't read him, which was something I had become good at. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said hello but he just stood there and didn't even attempt to return the hug. I pulled away and stared at him for a minute before finally speaking again.  
  
"What's wrong with you tonight? Didn't like my choice of Christmas music?" I asked smiling, but when Jeff was still silent my smile quickly faded. "Jeff talk to me please."  
  
"Why Corrie?" was all he said.  
  
"Why what Jeff?"  
  
"Why are you playing these games?"  
  
"What games? Jeff I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"You and I have been getting close again, right?"  
  
"Yeah we have."  
  
"And things have been really good, right?"  
  
"Yeah they have."  
  
"So why?"  
  
"Okay I'm still lost you're gonna have to help me understand what you're talking about."  
  
"I stopped by your house today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I saw you Corrie."  
  
"Saw me what?"  
  
"I saw you kissing your boss, that's what I saw."  
  
"Jeff no you got it all wrong."  
  
"So I didn't see you in his arms today?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not what you think."  
  
"And tonight I come in here and there he is."  
  
"I didn't know he would be here I swear. Just let me explain. I was hugging Cornell today because he fired me and......."  
  
"Okay now I 'm lost. You hug the guy that fired you?"  
  
"He fired me because 'Center Stage' is ready to open and he came and told me in person. I hugged him and he kissed me, but I told him that I couldn't do it and I came here."  
  
"Oh man Corrie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions without talking to you first."  
  
"It's alright, just promise you'll stick around for the second half of me set."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of missing it."  
  
"Good. I have a feeling you're going to like it."  
  
"What more Christmas music?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Oh and Corrie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Congratulations on 'Center Stage' I know you will do great."  
  
"Thanks Jeff that means a lot to me to hear you say that."  
  
"You look great by the way."  
  
"Thanks." I said running my hands down my now dark green Cache dress. " Hey Jeff could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Would you sit at the stool you were at the first night we met?"  
  
"If it's available."  
  
"Just tell Diz that I want you there and he'll make it happen." I said walking away.  
  
"Will I see you after the show?" Jeff yelled after me.  
  
"Unquestionably." I said waving as I turned the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Nice Chapter don't you think? LOL. I had originally had something completely different to do, but I had to do an essay for class and I forgot what I was going to write for the story so I wrote this one instead. I need to start writing shit down whenever I get a new idea, my chapters would be a lot better believe me. LOL. Anyway enjoy.  
  
This is the One & Only  
  
~*Alexus*~  
  
Sending out some NC Love. 


	16. Finding Mr Right Chapter 16

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~ 16  
  
  
  
"Making her way back to the stage, you've seen her strutting her stuff on MTV for the hit dance show 'Chill', here she is.....Corrie!" Stacy announced.  
  
I walked on stage and gave her a big hug and thanked everyone for their support and when I saw Jeff sitting at his stool I knew it was now or never.  
  
"Then next couple of songs I'm going to sing are all dedicated to someone very special to me. He has seen me at my worst and he has been a victim to all of my insanity and still he is right here beside me. There have been some bumpy times but we have gotten over those bumps together, so this is for him." I said as I nodded letting Stacy know I was ready for the music.  
  
(Underneath Your Clothes by: Shakira)  
  
You're a song Written by the hands of god Don't get me wrong cause This might sound to you a bit odd But you own the place Where all my thoughts go hiding And right under your clothes Is where I find them  
  
Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey  
  
Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry When the friends are gone When the party's over We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing You know it's true Oh baby it's so funny You almost don't believe it As every voice is hanging from the silence Lamps are hanging from the ceiling Like a lady to her good manners I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl.  
  
I looked out at Jeff and we both smiled at each other. When I looked over at Cornell he didn't look as happy, but at that point I didn't care how Cornell felt about things. I took a quick bow and then the music started again and once again my eyes locked with Jeff's before I started singing.  
  
(Angel Of Mine By: Monica)  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we shared  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if they were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
"Thank You." I said when the applause finally died down. " I have one more song I want to sing here tonight. For a long time I have been holding on to unresolved feelings. All the regulars are aware of the bitter break-up I went throw some months back and you may also know that I never really vented about it and it tore me apart, but now I have found the one person that makes all things evil perish, so this song goes out to Paul. Hope you have a crappie life wherever you are."  
  
(Cry Me A River By: Justin Timberlake) You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance,  
  
And made other plans.  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
  
  
You don't have to say, what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance  
  
For you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Boy I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other girl  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river...  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah  
  
  
  
I know that they say  
  
That some things are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
(Messing with my head)  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it (yeah)  
  
  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone (all alone)  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone (when you call me on the phone)  
  
Boy I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other girl (I'm not like them baby)  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn)  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river, yea yea  
  
Oh, The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
  
  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (You can go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river, yea yea  
  
  
  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river (Cause I've already cried)  
  
Cry me a river, yea yea (Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river (Cry me, cry me)  
  
"Thank you." I said bowing and walking off stage.  
  
"Corrie that so rocked!" Stacy said.  
  
"Thanks girl. I just hope Jeff got the message."  
  
"I did. It was loud and clear." Jeff said walking backstage.  
  
"Good. So what do you say, want to give this another shot?"  
  
"You know I do. It's what I've wanted for the longest." Jeff said before leaning down and kissing me.  
  
"Hold that thought okay? I have to go and talk to Cornell." I said leaving Stacy and Jeff backstage.  
  
"You did great tonight."  
  
"Thanks Cornell. Look I know that you figured out what I was doing up there and I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I led you on in any way."  
  
"Corrie it's fine. I knew when I first asked you out that you were still into Jeff, but I figured I'd go for it anyway. Looks like I lost."  
  
"You're still going to help me with 'Center Stage' aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am Corrie. This isn't just your baby you know. I have a lot invested in this too."  
  
"Cool. So I'll put the ad in the morning paper and this Saturday we can hold auditions for instructors."  
  
"Guess I'll see you Saturday."  
  
"Yeah Saturday." I said going back inside.  
  
"Corrie you never gave me your gargantuan news."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. 'Center Stage' is finished."  
  
"What? This early?"  
  
"Yep and Saturday I'm holding auditions for instructors."  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Want to be a judge?"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yeah you know good talent when you see it."  
  
"Sure I'll be a judge. Is it just you and me?"  
  
"No. Right now it's you, Cornell and me and I was thinking about asking two more girls I dance with on 'Chill'.  
  
"Cornell is going to be a judge?"  
  
"Yeah it's just as much his place as it is mine. He put all the money and work into it."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"So I'll see you Saturday at 8 am sharp."  
  
"8?"  
  
"Yes 8 lazy ass." I said laughing.  
  
"Fine I'll be there at 8."  
  
"Hey do you guys want to go with me to see the place?"  
  
"Of course." Jeff and Stace said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie, this place is great!" Stacy said as her voice echoed through the empty room.  
  
"Yeah I know. There are eighteen rooms in the building, nine rooms upstairs and nine rooms downstairs. Each lesson will be an hour and each teacher will have at least six lessons a day."  
  
"You really have all this figured out don't you?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I've had this figured out for years now and it's finally a reality."  
  
"The best part about having this place is not having to commute back and forth from New York, that was starting to take its toll on me."  
  
"Imagine how I feel. I'm even thinking about retiring."  
  
"You're 25 years old and you're going to retire?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I may be 25, but I have the body of a 70 year old and retirement sounds damn good right about now."  
  
"You can't retire yet."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because first you have to win me the WWE Title."  
  
"I have to win YOU the title?"  
  
"Yes!" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"That may take a while."  
  
"I have time." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Corrie, Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on?"  
  
"Honestly this is all because of Cornell."  
  
"Cornell? How is that?"  
  
"When he kissed me today it made me realize that I never wanted to kiss anyone else but you for the rest of my life."  
  
"You kissed Cornell?" Stacy asked confused.  
  
"It's a very long story Stace. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Betta believe you will. I can't stand to be left out, but one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you two a couple again?"  
  
"Actions speak louder than words." I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing Jeff.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Jeff could say.  
  
"About damn time." Stacy said. "I thought I was going to have to beat since into the both of you."  
  
"Like I did Lisa?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So you ladies want to get out of here?"  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Let's go bowling or to the ice skating rink." Stacy said.  
  
"I'll go for bowling." Jeff said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said as we walked out the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next!" I yelled as the line of people auditioning was steadily increasing instead of decreasing. "How many people have we seen today?"  
  
"127 with about another fifty to go today before we can go home."  
  
"Feels more like a million." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah and 500,000 of them have been terrible. Cornell why do we have to see all these people if we are only hiring twenty right now."  
  
"Would you rather have to go through all this again week after week?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Then we pick our twenty now and put another forty or so on the waiting list."  
  
"Oh alright." I said pouting.  
  
"Can we at least have a lunch break? We have been here so long my right butt cheek has gone numb."  
  
"Thanks for the mental picture Stace." I said laughing.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Smart ass." I said slapping her arm.  
  
"Alright girls I'm not going to be an Ebenezer, you guys take thirty." Cornell said getting up from the able we had been planted to for the fast five hours.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Scrooge." I said walking out of the room.  
  
"God can you believe how many people showed up here today." I said sipping a Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Some who knew they should have kept they ass in the bed."  
  
"Stace that's so mean."  
  
"No girl it's the truth."  
  
"I heard that." I said giving her a high five.  
  
"So are you and Jeff doing something tonight?"  
  
"You are so damn nosey."  
  
"Well Duh! So are you?"  
  
"Are you and Matt?"  
  
"Actually we are going to a movie."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So are you and Jeff getting together or what?"  
  
"We are going dirt biking later today and then I'm going and watch his band practice."  
  
"That's a date....Sorta." Stacy said biting into her Pizza.  
  
"You and Papa Johns." I said laughing.  
  
"It's my favorite."  
  
"Come one girl let's get back in there and get this mess over with."  
  
"Fine." Stacy sighed. "I'm right behind you."  
  
"Finally the last one." I said as a young woman walked through the door.  
  
"I hope she's not another singer. I've had enough of those today." Stacy said.  
  
"Could you state your name for us please?" I asked.  
  
"Kelly, Kelly Clarkson." She said letting out her strong Texas accent.  
  
"Well Miss. Clarkson what are you going to be doing for us today? Dancing? Singing, or are you going to be playing a instrument?" Cornell asked.  
  
"Singing."  
  
"God no!" Stacy said under her breath.  
  
"Shut-up!" I whispered trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay Miss. Clarkson you can start whenever you're ready."  
  
"I bought my own music is that alright?"  
  
"Sure just hand it to the big guy in the corner over there and he'll set things up for you." I said pointing to Sean Paul.  
  
The girl blew us all away. She may have talked with a little voice but when she sang she was amazing. At that point we had already decided on the twenty teachers but once I heard her sing I knew she couldn't be put on the list, but that she had to be given the position as one of the Vocal coaches.  
  
"Wow Kelly your voice is amazing." Cornell said. "But right now we have all that we are hiring, but you will most definitely...."  
  
"Start the day we have our Grand Opening." I said standing and shaking her hand.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't dare let a voice like yours end up working anywhere else. You got the job."  
  
"Thank you so much Ms. Thomas."  
  
"And if you're going to work here you have to call me Corrie. Ms. Thomas makes me sound like a dinosaur."  
  
"Okay, Corrie. Thank you again." Kelly said as she left.  
  
"Corrie what are you doing? We already have twenty teachers." Cornell said.  
  
"Nothing was official, besides you know just as well as I do that, that girl was better than all the other vocalists we had in here today combined."  
  
  
  
"That's true Cornell the girl can blow." Stacy said.  
  
"Well since it seems like I'm out voted Kelly Clarkson takes the place of Amanda Peterson."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." I said.  
  
"Well this is your world I'm just living in it." Cornel said standing. "See you ladies at the next set of auditions whenever that may be."  
  
"Cornell, good luck with 'Chill' I know it will continue to gain success."  
  
"I hope so especially since my star is no longer going to be there.  
  
"Who knows I might surprise you one day with a visit so keep a leotard handy." I said laughing and giving Cornell a hug.  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Are you people happy now? Corrie and Jeff are back together...YAY! LOL! I do what I can to make you guys happy. I'm getting really good reviews and that means so much to me because I know you guys appreciate the effort I'm putting forth. I like doing all the songs and stuff the most because songs take up a lot of space so my chapters seem longer, I know, I know I'm such a damn SLACKER! LOL! Anyway hope you guys are happy with this chapter if not I got two words for ya....BITE ME! Naw I'm just playin', its been a really long night so I'm rambling on and on but I think I'll stop now and end this with Peace and Love from NC.  
  
  
  
~The One & Only~  
  
  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	17. Finding Mr Right Chapter17

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A/N: Okay the reviews are slowing down so I'm thinking you guys are no longer interested but I'm hoping you'll prove me wrong and I'll get like 20 reviews for this chapter alone. Wishful thinking I know, but hey it could happen. N-E-Wayz hope you who are still reading enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie!"  
  
"Jeff what are you doing here?"  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss your grand opening did you?"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be in South Carolina."  
  
"Not until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh well I'm glad you're here."  
  
"These are for you." Jeff said handing me a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"They're beautiful." I said giving Jeff a kiss.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I can't believe I almost let you slip away from me."  
  
"I would have eventually slipped back in."  
  
"With what your charm, I don't think so."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"The truth usually does." I said laughing.  
  
"Do you have plans for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I told Stace that we could hang tonight because I thought you left this morning."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No let me call Stace I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"You don't have to you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I see Stace everyday I barely get to see you at all."  
  
"You could travel with me for a few days."  
  
"I have to be here."  
  
"There are other people here."  
  
"But they don't own the place."  
  
"Stace can run things for a few days."  
  
"I can't ask her to do that."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Come on Corrie just a couple of days."  
  
"It could be nice I guess."  
  
"It could be great."  
  
"Yeah except I still wouldn't see you because you'd always be off at some house show and I'd be all alone in a hotel room."  
  
"No you'd be backstage with all the gang."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to go with you?"  
  
"I'm positive. It'll mean a lot to me."  
  
"Alright I'll go."  
  
"Great!" Jeff said picking me up and spinning me around.  
  
"Jeff put me down." I said laughing.  
  
"So I'll pick you up in the morning?"  
  
"I have a better idea, how about tonight after I finish here I just come to your place?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"So I'll see you in a couple hours?"  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"Later." I said kissing Jeff.  
  
"Alright people lets get serious." I said when everyone was seated. "Today is the grand opening of 'Center Stage' and I want it to be the best grand opening ever. We have over 70 students who will be taking lessons this week alone and we are still accepting applications. To all the Vocal coaches I know I said one lesson apiece but I'm going to need three of you to double up for a few weeks because we accidentally overbooked. To the Violin teachers there is an extra set of Violins and all the accessories in my office so if you need anything, just knock on my door. Ok people students should start arriving in the next ten minutes so everyone to their rooms, and remember make it interesting because if the student is bored then we aren't doing our jobs. Have fun everyone." I said going into my office.  
  
I had been sitting in my office looking at applications when the phone rang.  
  
"Center Stage. This is Corrie speaking."  
  
"You're answering phones too?" Stacy asked on the other end.  
  
"Just until I find a secretary. What's up?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Love to what?"  
  
"Run 'Center Stage' for a few days."  
  
"But how did you know that I ..."  
  
"Jeff called."  
  
"I can't believe him. I didn't think he was going to really call."  
  
"Well he did and I say of course so you are free to go and be with your man."  
  
"Great, I'll leave a list of what is going to be going on over the next few days and I'll let everyone know that you will be here."  
  
"Cool I'm going to be in charge."  
  
"For a couple of days Stace don't get all big headed on me."  
  
"I know but still it's going to be really wicked."  
  
"Listen Stace I gotta bounce, but I'll talk to you before I head to Cameron tonight."  
  
"Alright girl. One."  
  
"Love."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Knock, Knock." I said as I tapped on Jeff's door.  
  
"Didn't think you were coming."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to go home and pack a few things. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm just glad you're here."  
  
"You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked."  
  
"Why I have Liger to protect me."  
  
"Yeah well he didn't make a peep when I walked in." I said rubbing Liger.  
  
"That's because he likes you. He only barks at people he doesn't know or like."  
  
"I still say you should keep this place locked up."  
  
"Ok, ok I'll make sure to lock up from now on."  
  
"Thank you that makes me feel so much better."  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep, we have to be on the road at 6:30."  
  
"Alright." I said following Jeff to the bedroom.  
  
"Do you want the right side or the left side of the bed?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, either side is fine." I said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well actually I'd prefer to cuddle for a while unless you're too tired."  
  
"Never to tired to hold my favorite girl."  
  
"You know I think I could get use to this." I said as I placed my head on Jeff's bare chest.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I'm hungry can we please stop?" I whined.  
  
"We have to keep the schedule if we stop now that'll throw everything off."  
  
"Since when do you care about keeping a schedule?"  
  
"Since the threat of suspension."  
  
"Oh. That must suck."  
  
"Yeah a little." Jeff laughed.  
  
"How much longer before we get there?"  
  
"An hour at the most."  
  
"Guess my stomach can wait that long."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Oh that's my song." I said blasting 'She Hates Me' when it came on the radio. "Meet a girl thought she was grand."  
  
"Feel in love found out first hand." Jeff finished.  
  
"Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued. In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip, then I started to realize, I was living one big lie, she fuckin' hates me, trust, she fuckin' hates me, la la la la." Jeff and I both sung.  
  
"I love that song."  
  
"Me too but my favorite song at the moment is Nirvana's 'You Know You're Right' Kurt Cobain kicks major ass."  
  
"You know with the songs you sing at the club I wouldn't take you as a Puddle of Mudd or Nirvana fan."  
  
"Yeah well with the crazy shit you do in the ring I wouldn't take you for a poet."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"I sing the way I sing at A.D's because that's what people expect me to sing, but I love all kinds of music."  
  
"Well when you get signed you can sing whatever you want."  
  
"I don't even know if I still want to be signed I mean I have 'Center Stage' now, I'm happy."  
  
"Yes but you'll be even happier once you get signed and are making your own music."  
  
"I'm not holding my breath on that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it'll probably never happen."  
  
"Center Stage happened."  
  
"I'm not aiming that high. I want to make sure 'Center Stage' will be a success before I start on something else."  
  
"This doesn't sound like the Corrie Thomas I met that night at the club. That girl knew what she wanted and seemed very determined to achieve it. What happened to her?"  
  
"I guess she snapped back to reality."  
  
"Corrie you can do anything you put your mind to."  
  
"I used to believe that."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I sent my demo to about a hundred different record companies, and was rejected by every single one of them."  
  
"Well send them to a hundred more."  
  
"There's no point."  
  
"Yes there is. You are an amazing singer and your voice should be heard on every radio station around."  
  
"Maybe one day, but that's not one of my priorities anymore."  
  
"So what are your priorities now?"  
  
"Center Stage, my friends, and of course you."  
  
"Me huh?"  
  
"Yeah you are an important part of my life Jeff and I plan on making sure you know that."  
  
"Corrie I feel the exact same way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie what brings you to South Carolina?" Jay asked.  
  
"I'm calling it a vacation from my life." I answered with a giggle.  
  
"So I take it you'll be sharing with Jeff?" Matt asked as he walked up behind me.  
  
"Where else would she sleep bro?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about maybe my room." Adam said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Watch it man that's my girl you're all up on."  
  
"Not for long." Adam said laughing.  
  
"Don't make me spear you Copeland."  
  
"Ok, ok." Adam said letting go of me.  
  
"Matt I guess you're with me since I'm the only one with a spare bed." Shane said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience for you guys."  
  
"Don't worry about it Cor they are all inconveniences to us girls." Stacy said walking down the hall with Andrew.  
  
"Very funny Keibler." Shane said.  
  
"Well Shane she is right, you know?" Amy said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"There are twice as many male superstars than divas and you guys are constantly bickering and bitching about something and it's kind of annoying."  
  
"Like you Divas don't bicker."  
  
"Whatever Shane."  
  
"See that's all you can say because you know I'm right."  
  
"Shut-up!" Amy and Stacy said simultaneously.  
  
"Wow didn't mean to start a war of words out here." I said laughing.  
  
"Don't sweat it. You hang around long enough and you'll see that this is an everyday occurrence."  
  
"Oh great." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Who's up for dinner?" Matt asked.  
  
"You payin'?"  
  
"Yeah bro I'm payin'."  
  
"Then I'm starving." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Shannon, Shane, Stacy, Trish, Andrew you all comin'?"  
  
"Yeah we're all in." Trish said.  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"Outback?" Stacy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go."  
  
"So Corrie what's been going on lately?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well I finally got 'Center Stage' up and running."  
  
"That's great Corrie."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah and she's working on her solo project."  
  
"Really Corrie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes she is. She's just a little bummed because a few labels sent her demo back."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Big Mouth."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked looking confused.  
  
"I'm not working on anything at the moment except running 'Center Stage'."  
  
"Well if you do decide to work on your solo project and need any help just give me a call."  
  
"Thanks Shannon I'll do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So was today a typical day around here?" I asked, as I got ready for bed.  
  
"No, usually things are a lot worse."  
  
"Your friends are the coolest."  
  
"They are your friends too."  
  
"I barely know them they are only nice to me because I'm with you."  
  
"That's not true. They really like you and if you don't believe me ask Matt. He'll gladly tell you how Amy and Trish bitched at me constantly for messing things up with you before."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, I was a victim of serious verbal whiplash."  
  
"I knew I liked those two." I said laughing.  
  
"So you think it's funny that they attacked me?"  
  
"Yes, I think it's funny as hell besides it was only with words." I said laughing harder than before.  
  
"You are so wrong."  
  
"Well you're just lucky I didn't get my hands on you. I was so mad at you I could have rung your neck."  
  
"I'm sorry I was an ass hole."  
  
"This time you're forgiven, but don't make it a habit."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Hardy."  
  
"Goodnight Ms. Thomas." Jeff said kissing the top of my head and turning off the light. 


	18. Finding Mr Right Chapter18

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I have been way busy and just haven't had the time to write, and beside that my computer has been acting like a bastard and then to top things off ff.net started actin' shady on me too but I finally got this done so here you go hope you enjoy and thanks for your patients.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So ladies what are we doing tonight?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me as long as we get out of this hotel." Stacy replied.  
  
"How 'bout dancing?" I asked.  
  
"Leave it to you to want to dance 'lil miss two step'." Shannon joked.  
  
"Well there's nothing else to do." I said rolling my eyes at Shannon.  
  
"Dancing sounds good." Amy said.  
  
"Ok so everyone who's up for dancing say 'I'." Matt said.  
  
"I." We all said.  
  
"Then it's settled, dancing it is."  
  
"Alright then lets go." Andrew said getting up from the foot of the bed.  
  
When we got to the club it was packed. We had been stopped about thirty times, from people recognizing the gang and a few even recognizing me from the show, before even finding a table to sit at. When we finally got settled Jeff and the guys went a got us drinks. We were all having a good time on the dance floor and then she walked into the club.  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" I said stopping mid-dance.  
  
"Corrie what's wrong?"  
  
"What in the hell is she doing here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lisa."  
  
"Who is Lisa?"  
  
"We used to dance together on 'Chill'."  
  
"Not the one you got in a fight with?"  
  
"The one and only." I said as she made her way towards us.  
  
"Corrie, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah and I wish it could have been longer." I said folding my arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"You know you're right it's not my business." I said turning away from her.  
  
"You know Corrie, I saw you out here dancing and I still can't figure out why Cornell picked you to take Fatima's place because girl your dance skill are weak."  
  
"Say's you maybe but you don't count so I'm not sweatin' it."  
  
"I could out dance you any day."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yeah I guess it is."  
  
"Then I accept."  
  
"Just name the time and the place."  
  
"No better time than the present." I said walking over to the DJ's booth and asking for a microphone. "Hey people I know that some of you know who I am and some of you have no clue who I am but that's about to change. My name is Corrie Thomas and I used to dance on the hit TV MTV show, 'Chill'. I have just been challenged to a dance off and was hoping it would be alright with you guys if it took place right here, right now."  
  
The people went crazy and I knew that they wanted to see this go down just as much as I did. "Great because you guys will be the judges. Now here is how it's going to work three dances will be done. My opponent, Lisa, will do half a dance then I'll do half a dance. We'll do this to three different songs and when it's all said and done you will pick the winner. We have no say in the music played so we will basically be free styling out here. You guys got it?" They went crazy again. " I knew you would. Aight let's do the damn thing." I said placing the mic down and walking back over to Jeff and the gang.  
  
"Good luck Cor." Amy said.  
  
"Thanks Amy, but I'm not the one who's going to need it." I said taking off my sweater.  
  
The DJ started off with Busta Rhymes' 'Make it Clap' (Remix) and Lisa started things off with a very tired very played out routine that Fatima had choreographed to another song months earlier on 'Chill'. Half way through the song the DJ stopped letting Lisa know her time was up. I waved him off before he restarted the music and grabbed the mic again and looked at Lisa with a disgusted look before speaking. "Lisa that was dirty even for you. You know we did that routine on 'Chill' and this was supposed to be free style just because the routine fit doesn't mean you should have used it, but I'm not surprised you do need help to keep up with me." I said putting the mic down and nodding to the DJ. I wasn't about to lose to a phony so I pulled out all the stops. I was doing every original dance move I could think of and the crowd was eating it up. After dancing to 'By Myself' by the Ying Yang twins the DJ ended things with Sean Paul's 'Gimme the Light', which was perfect for me since I was the only person I knew that could do the dance that the girl in the video did. After Lisa was done I stood there for a minute with a smirk on my face. I looked at Lisa then at Jeff and the guys and then I just started dancing. The chant of Corrie! Corrie! Corrie! Broke out and I knew I had it won. I walked out onto the dance floor and bowed and then back to my table.  
  
"These people don't count Corrie, you're still a loser to the people who really matter." Lisa said before leaving.  
  
"Guess she didn't take to kindly to losing." Shane said.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Corrie you have to teach me that last dance you did."  
  
"I can't believe I learned it. I recorded the video and watched it like a billion times before getting it right."  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Well I still want to learn it."  
  
"Sure thing Ames, I'd be happy to teach you....Well try to teach you." I said laughing.  
  
"Then I have to learn it too." Trish said.  
  
"I have an idea, how bout I teach all of you a really cool routine? I could teach you one of the first routines I choreographed. It was to Aaliyah's 'Are You That Somebody.'"  
  
"Count me out Corrie, I don't dance." Andrew said.  
  
"Oh come on honey it'll be fun." Stacy whined.  
  
"Yeah Andrew it's not like you'll be performing in front of anyone but us and we've all seen you make a fool of yourself so it's no biggie." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah nothing could be more embarrassing as having to say 'I love my Testicles' in front of millions of people night after night." Shane joked.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Well I personally think some of the gimmicks going around are not only great but also hilarious including Test and his Testicles, I also enjoy the ever so annoying Matt Hardy, Version 1, but one of my all time favorite has to be when Shane and Shannon were Three Count on Nitro. Diz used to watch in the club and I remember the first time I heard that god-awful song. I laughed throughout my entire shift and me and my girl, Stace would sing that song everyday before going into hysterics."  
  
"Oh God don't even bring that up." Shane said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Yeah let's let Three Count rest in peace." Shannon said.  
  
"Get up on your feet, Put your hands together." Amy started.  
  
"Sing along with Three Count, We'll party on forever." I added.  
  
"We like the Backstreet boys, Nsync too, Britney Spears is kinda cute, We watch TRL on MTV now Sing along with Three Count 1,2,3, 1...2...3!" Everyone at the table was singing except for Shane and Shannon who were both hiding their faces. "Oh come on you big babies you were only portraying characters." Adam said still laughing.  
  
"It was cute as hell though, really. Stacy had the biggest crush on you Shane."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So who else's gimmicks did you find amusing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Adam and Jay. You know when they would come out and do their five or ten second poses. I really laughed my ass off when they did the hillbilly pose with Kurt. My friend Azian was at that show and she has some really good pictures from that one."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about wrestling, but when I met you, you said you didn't watch."  
  
"Okay so I fibbed a little."  
  
"So you knew who I was?"  
  
"Yes and no. I had seen you and Matt wrestle before but never really paid attention to the names and you did look really different when you came into A.D's."  
  
"Ok I can buy that."  
  
"So any one's gimmick you don't like?"  
  
"Oh god yes. That damn John Cena and B2. They are so corny. And I'm not feeling the new Dlo character either."  
  
"Who is?" Jay asked.  
  
"Oh I also thought Jericho was hilarious when he used to rag on Steph and mess up everyone's name."  
  
"Yeah that was really funny." Stacy said laughing.  
  
"Would you ever consider joining the WWE?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not, I think you would make a great diva."  
  
"I used to wrestle, but I've out grown it I think and to try and do it now I just don't see it working out."  
  
"Well if you ever want to train let us know."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks I'll leave it up to you guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were you serious about the whole dance thing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah I think it would be fun to see you dance."  
  
"No you want to make fun of me dancing."  
  
"Not even. Look if you guys are really uncomfortable with it then I'll just teach the girls, but I was thinking we could make it a competition."  
  
"How so?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I would teach the girls their part and teach you guys your part, separately of course, then after everyone knew his or her part you would do the dance together and see who learned it the best."  
  
"That could be interesting."  
  
"No let's just forget about the whole thing, no one wants to do it any way."  
  
"Let me talk to the guys about it, they are always up for a little competition."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it really does sound like it could be fun."  
  
"It will be I promise." I said flipping on the TV. "So what do you want to watch?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"I'm serious Jeff."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Alright then watch this." I said standing up on the bed. I started slowly taking off the Hardy Boy t-shirt I had stolen from Jeff and once it was off I threw it at him hitting him in the face. I then started playing with the string of my shorts untying it and letting the shorts slowly fall down my legs. "Are you enjoying the show?" I asked bending down and kissing Jeff.  
  
"Most definitely." Jeff said pulling me down on top of him.  
  
"I knew you would." I managed to say before Jeff kissed me again.  
  
  
  
Jeff did convince the guys to learn the dance, but only after the girls agreed to put money on it. Crystal, who had perfect timing with her visit, Nora and Victoria also wanted in which was perfect because there was a group part of the dance that they would be learning together and we were short three girls. I only had four days to teach them the dance because it was almost time for me to get back to work although Stacy wanted me to stay away longer. She was really getting the hang of running the place. Anyway, the guys worked really hard in learning the dance, but I think it was because they wanted to take the girls money, but the girls had almost memorized the dance after the first day of rehearsal. When the day of reckoning finally approached I was just as nervous as everyone else. Both the guys and the girls were really good and I was the one that was going to have to be the judge.  
  
"Ok Corrie now us girls realize that you and Jeff are a couple, but today you are a judge and you have to be fair got it." Trish said.  
  
"Hey! I'm offended by that remark. I'm always fair."  
  
"Good." Amy said.  
  
"Guys are you ready?" I asked looking over at them.  
  
"Yeah we're ready. Be prepared to pay up ladies." Adam said.  
  
"Ok remember you have to get in your spots for the couple part after the second verse. Amy you're with Matt, Stacy with Andrew, Trish with Adam, Nora with Jay, Victoria with Shane, Crystal with Shannon, and only because we are short one I'll be with Jeff but I'm only dancing that one part. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah we got it."  
  
"Okay people let me see what you got. 5,6,7,8." I said turning on the CD player. I watched in amazement delighted about how good they all were. When it was time to partner up everyone got in their spots and that too was perfect. When it was all over I was left with the biggest smile on my face. "Oh My God! You guys were great. There is no way I can pick a winner even Mr. I don't dance, Andrew Martin, got every single step right. Now tell me that wasn't fun."  
  
"It was incredible." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah Corrie I have to admit I felt kinda foolish at first, but it turned out to be really cool." Adam said.  
  
"Well I'm glad you guys liked it because I'm going to use it at 'Center Stage'. I want my teenagers to watch the tape from today."  
  
"What tape? You said no one would see it." Andrew said.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to use it. I only taped it for my own personal amusement, but you guys did so damn good I want my kids to learn from watching you."  
  
"Corrie!"  
  
"Please say I can use it. It'll make things a lot easier for me."  
  
"Well I think you should use it Corrie." Stacy said.  
  
"Me too. I think we did a really good job and I'd be honored if you taught your kids based on our tape." Trish said.  
  
"I say go for it honey." Jeff said.  
  
"Looks like you're the only one objecting Andrew." I said folding my arms.  
  
"Fine! Use the tape." Andrew said caving.  
  
"Thanks." I said kissing his cheek. "They are going to love this, learning to dance from 12 of the best WWE superstars around." I said dancing around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay with me another week." Jeff said as we lay in the bed.  
  
"I can't I have to get back to 'Center Stage'."  
  
"But you have to I'm so much more organized and focused with you around, you're my good luck charm."  
  
"Sorry sexy I have my work too."  
  
"Please Corrie!" Jeff whined.  
  
"You big baby I can't and you can moan and groan all you want but I still have to go in the morning."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Any way. You know I would stay if I could but I can't so let it go already."  
  
"Hey a guy had to try."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"So what time are you leaving?"  
  
"Between 11 and 12, why?"  
  
"Well the guys want to be able to say bye to you too so I'll let them know and maybe we can all have breakfast together."  
  
"Sounds great. I wanted to say my goodbyes to everyone at the same time, that way I'll only tear up once." I said before turning out the light and falling into a deep sleep. 


	19. Finding Mr Right Chapter19

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"It's been fun Cor." Amy said giving me a hug.  
  
"Yeah maybe I'll travel with Jeff again sometime."  
  
"You better, we need another girl round this place, especially one that has her man in check." Trish joked.  
  
"She doesn't have me in check."  
  
"Yeah Whatever Jeff keep telling yourself that." Shane said patting his shoulder.  
  
"Come on guys Jeff's right, I don't have him in check I got his ass whipped." I said laughing.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right it more like Sprung!"  
  
"You keep it up and when I get home they'll be hell to pay." Jeff said voice full of annoyance.  
  
"Yeah whatever buddy."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Just come and give me a kiss already." I said pulling Jeff over to me by his shirt.  
  
"Sprung." Matt coughed out.  
  
"Shut-up bro." Jeff said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Ok guys leave him alone. I'm the only one allowed to torture him."  
  
"Yeah." Jeff said.  
  
"Honey you're not helping yourself any." I said picking up my bag. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Corrie." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"I'll miss you guys."  
  
"Dido."  
  
"See you when I get home." Jeff said kissing me again.  
  
"Have a good show tonight. I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hasta."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Corrie you're back!" Stacy said excitedly.  
  
"Lay off Stace you knew I was coming home today."  
  
"So how was being on the road?"  
  
"GREAT!! I had so much fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it was nothing like I expected."  
  
"So give details."  
  
"Alright well we went dancing and I ended up having a dance off against Lisa."  
  
"Lisa was there?"  
  
"Yeah and don't ask why because I don't know why. Any way I taught the guys the dance I made up to 'Are You That Somebody.' They did an amazing job with that."  
  
"Wait a minute when you say the guys just who are we talking about?"  
  
"Amy, Trish, Stacy, Victoria, Nora, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Adam, Shane, Andrew, and Jay and Shannon's girl, Crystal."  
  
"Whoa you mean the boys actually agreed to this?"  
  
"Yeah it was a sort of competition but there wasn't a winner because they were all so damn good. I even got it on tape."  
  
"I have to see that."  
  
"Why to see Matt, Jay or your old crush Shane?"  
  
"Please tell me he doesn't know that."  
  
"Sorry he does. I told him the whole story about how we used to make fun of him Evan and Shannon when they were Three Count and how you thought he was so adorable."  
  
"You are such a bitch." Stacy said laughing.  
  
"I was born a bitch, what's your excuse?" I said laughing as well.  
  
"N-E-Wayz. How is my Matt doing?"  
  
"He's great he told me to tell you hello. I can't believe you two still haven't made things official yet I mean you bitched at me for not being with Jeff and you're doing the same thing with Matt."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yeah you are and just let me say that if you keep acting the way you're acting then you're going to lose him."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Amy. Not that she is trying to hook-up with him or anything, but they have been tight for many years and it's pretty obvious that they care a lot for each other and you know things can happen."  
  
"Don't say that to me, you're making me all paranoid now."  
  
"I'm just speakin' the truth."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
"Aight then."  
  
"Can we watch the tape now?"  
  
"Sure." I said pulling it from my bag.  
  
"Wow they are really good."  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"Maybe you should make them do it in front of one of your classes."  
  
"That'll never happen. It took a lot of persuasion for Andrew to even agree to let me use the tape in my class there's no way in hell he'd come perform it live." I said laughing.  
  
"Why not? He'd gain more Testicles."  
  
"Ha! He'd rather have no testicles at all."  
  
"Who has no testicles?"  
  
"Nevermind Cornell." I said as Stacy and I both laughed.  
  
"If you say so. Anyway I'm here to inform you that there is an open spot in a competition in the Junior Division. It's two weeks away so if you think your student can do it then I'll bring the forms by later today."  
  
"That's the 12-17 years olds right?"  
  
"Yeah. Got anything ready to go?"  
  
"I think I do." I said looking over at the VCR. "Stacy I'm going to need your help with the group, you up for it?"  
  
"Corrie I can't dance like you."  
  
"Yeah but you can dance."  
  
"I'll be glad to help, but don't hate me if I screw up."  
  
"I could never hate you, be annoyed by you maybe, but never hate."  
  
"Gee thanks." Stacy said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright Cornell we're in I'll inform the group today."  
  
"How big is that particular class?"  
  
"18 students in that group, but there are six more girls than guys so I'm going to have to recruit six guys from my larger class."  
  
"That's fine the group limit is 25 so you're good."  
  
"Great. See you in a little while."  
  
"Bye ladies and I still want to know who has no testicles." Cornell said walking out of the building.  
  
"Whatever C." I yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"How's my favorite girl?"  
  
"Great. I'm going to my first competition in less than a week."  
  
"That's great doll face. Maybe I'll get to see it."  
  
"I hope so actually it would be great if all of you could make it seeing that they will be doing the routine I taught you guys."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah I'm so nervous."  
  
"Why are you nervous you won't be out there."  
  
"I know but they will be showing off what I taught them and if things go bad it'll reflect poorly on me."  
  
"Do you really think they will do bad? I mean seriously you taught 13 people with no dance skills a full routine in four days I'm pretty sure that you can teach a group of talented kids the same dance."  
  
"You're right if I could turn you and the rest of those guys into dancers anything's possible."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just jokin' baby."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So when are you coming home anyway?"  
  
"The next few days. We'll be getting a short break before going to Alaska."  
  
"ALASKA?!? How wicked is that?"  
  
"Pretty wicked I guess." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"You're so lucky to get to travel to all those places."  
  
"You could come along."  
  
"I can't. I haven't even been home a week and already you're trying to get me back out there with you."  
  
"I never wanted you to leave in the first place."  
  
"None of us did." I heard Amy yell in the background.  
  
"Yeah Cor things haven't been nearly as entertaining since you left." Trish said taking the phone from Jeff.  
  
"Well I miss you guys too. It was fun being an unofficial Diva."  
  
"Well then we're going to have to make you an official Diva so you can travel with us whenever you want and get all the perks and bonuses that we do."  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Ok well here's Jeff back, talk to you later girl."  
  
"Later and tell everyone I said sup."  
  
"You do realize that all my friends like you more than they like me now right?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I was going for."  
  
"You are so mean."  
  
"But you like it."  
  
"And you know this."  
  
"You like it more when I'm naughty."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well hurry your ass home and find out just how naughty I can be."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You are such a perv."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
Am not."  
  
"Okay I don't have time to argue with you I have class in five minutes. Bye babe."  
  
"Bye Cor. I love you." Jeff said under his breath so that no one could hear.  
  
"Come on bro we're going to a movie."  
  
"I'm right behind you." Jeff said walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: UGH!! I am really starting to suck at this. This used to be my favorite story to work on but it's getting so weak and pitiful. I don't want to stop, but it's getting really hard and frustrating trying to think of things to write about and keep things interesting. Maybe I will be able to make chapter 20 better for you guys, and as for Roomies and Hemorrhage the next couple of chapters of those two stories will be really good, at least I think they will be. Two chapters of "Hemorrhage" will be posted by Tuesday and two of "Roomies" by Wednesday and if I can find the time "Expecting" will be updated by Thursday. I have never quit anything in my life so I won't quit this story or any of them for that matter, but it's going to be a bit slow seeing that I have no clue where to take it. I'm suffering from what my writing teacher calls a "Brain Fart" which is a mental block and I'm trying so hard to get over it so please bear with me a while longer aight. N-E-Way thanks to all who have reviewed and a big thanks to lilmizzxtreme for crossing her fingers for me b/c it looks like it worked. Love ya Millions.  
  
~Alexus~ 


	20. Finding Mr Right Chapter20

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter ~~ 20  
  
~*Three Months Later*~  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Jeff asked as we walked into the house.  
  
"I had a blast."  
  
"Maybe next time we can ride instead of just watching."  
  
"Me actually riding in an Arenacross event, that'll be the day."  
  
"You never know you ride in all those charities I'm sure you could get sponsored if you really wanted to."  
  
"I ride for fun not be get money from it. I have 'Center Stage' for that." I said as I waited for my answering machine to rewind. "Geez I've been gone for three hours and I have sixteen messages." I said finally hitting the play button. After the fourteenth message there was a really odd one from Stacy.  
  
"Cor it's Stace I just heard and I'm so, so sorry call me if you need me, okay? I love you girl."  
  
"Okay what's she talking about?" I asked with a confused look.  
  
"Corrie honey, It's Diz where are you? I just got a call from the police and there's been an accident, a drunk driver ran Chris's car off the rode tonight and they don't know if he's going to make it. Get your ass over to Moses Cone as soon as you get this message."  
  
I couldn't speak. I wasn't hearing this it couldn't be true. I had just found my brother again and I couldn't lose him. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, but I was shaking so badly I couldn't even unlock the car door. Jeff grabbed me and put me in his car and rushed me over to the hospital. When I got there I saw Diz sitting in the hallway with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Diz how is he?" I asked running up to him.  
  
"I don't know honey he's in a coma."  
  
"What happened?" Jeff asked as he rubbed my back.  
  
"He was on his way home and was hit by a drunk driver that had ran the light."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"They're not letting anyone in right now."  
  
"But I'm his sister, I need to make sure he's okay." I said as I broke down in tears.  
  
"Excuse me are you Corrie Thomas?" A doctor asked walking towards me.  
  
"Yes I am, is my brother gonna be alright?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Houston. Your brother is in pretty bad shape and I'm afraid he's going to need surgery. There is too much pressure on his brain and if we don't release it he may never wake-up."  
  
"Will he wake-up afterwards?"  
  
"He might."  
  
"MIGHT? What do you mean might, will Chris wake-up or not?"  
  
"It's hard to say. With the type of injury your brother is suffering from it could go either way."  
  
"So you're telling me that even with surgery my brother might not make it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"I have to see him."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not poss...."  
  
"NOW!" I demanded.  
  
"This is against hospital policy Ms. Thomas."  
  
"Fuck your policy, you just said my brother may not make it and if he dies before I get the chance to say goodbye there will be hell to pay."  
  
"Alright clam down you can have three minutes and then we have to take him to the O.R."  
  
"Thank you." I said following the doctor into the room. "Mind if we're alone?" I asked.  
  
"Of course but remember three minutes." Dr. Houston said as I nodded my head.  
  
"Chris you have to be alright." I said holding on to his hand tightly. "We missed so much time with each other, time that we need to get back. You have to wake-up you have to be alright. I need you Chris. Who else will be there when I'm having problems? Too many people are counting on you so you can't let us down you hear me?"  
  
"Ms. Thomas we have to take him now." A nurse said entering the room.  
  
"I love you big brother." I said before kissing Chris's forehead and walking out of the room.  
  
"Corrie, are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Honey, Chris will be fine, he's a fighter."  
  
"I know, but fighter's aren't invincible." I said walking down the hall.  
  
"Can I join you?" Jeff asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Want me to take you home? Sleep could do you some good."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I know Chris is alright."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You should go though."  
  
"No I think I'm going to stay with you."  
  
"You don't have to Jeff."  
  
"But I want to." He said pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Jeff I can't lose him. He's all I have, the only person that truly loves me." I said as I began to cry again.  
  
"That's not true Corrie, you have Diz that loves you like a daughter, Stace who loves you like a sister, and you have me who loves you with all my heart."  
  
"What did you just say?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"I said I love you Corrie Nicole Thomas." Jeff said wiping the tears away from my cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better."  
  
"I'm not. I know this isn't the best time for this, but I've been trying to tell you since we got back together."  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I honestly thought that you just wanted this to be a casual relationship after what went down before...."  
  
"I was an idiot. I wanted to say it back, I tried to say it back, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Not because they weren't there but because I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"I had to learn the hard way that sometimes people say they love you but don't really mean it and I thought that maybe you said what you said as a cruel joke or something. That's why I didn't call because I thought you would take it back, but when you didn't I knew you were for real but I had already blown it with you."  
  
"All you had to do was say that in the beginning and all those months we spent apart would never have existed."  
  
"I told you I was an idiot."  
  
"Yes but a very sexy idiot." I said before kissing Jeff.  
  
"Corrie, Chris is out of surgery." Diz said interrupting Jeff and me.  
  
"Is he awake?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Afraid not honey. They're putting him in ICU."  
  
"Dr. Houston did everything go ok?"  
  
"Yes they did, but because of the head trauma that he suffered from the crash he is still in a coma, but he could wake-up at anytime."  
  
"Or not, right?"  
  
"Be positive Ms. Thomas."  
  
"I'm trying to be, but it's hard."  
  
"Well my best advice is go home and get some sleep, they're not going to let you see him tonight anyway might as well go rest comfortably in your own home." Dr. Houston said before walking back into the ICU.  
  
"He's right Cor, go home and rest and you can come back first thing in the morning."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Corrie." Diz said in his fatherly tone.  
  
"Oh alright." I said not even bothering to protest.  
  
"Jeff take care of her tonight she shouldn't be alone." I heard Dizzy say as I walked down the hallway.  
  
"Of course I will Diz, don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder if his parents know." I said as I changed into my nightclothes.  
  
"I'm sure the police contacted them."  
  
"Then why weren't they at the hospital."  
  
"Maybe they couldn't get a flight out from Connecticut tonight."  
  
"Maybe. I'm gonna call Stace, I'm sure she's going crazy since I never called her back. I'll use the phone downstairs so you can get some sleep." I said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Corrie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wow two times in one night. I love you too." I said walking over to the bed and giving Jeff a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Chris going to be alright?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Not sure yet, so cross your fingers."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Oh and I have some great news too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He said it Stace."  
  
"Who said what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Three words."  
  
"THE THREE WORDS!!!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Jeff said he loved you?"  
  
"Indeed he did. Tonight at the hospital."  
  
"Come on girl give details, how did all this happen?"  
  
"Well I was saying how I couldn't lose Chris because he was the only one that really loved me and then he said that Diz loved me and you loved me and then he threw in there that he loved me with all his heart."  
  
"That's great Corrie."  
  
"Yeah now all I need is for Chris to wake-up so I can tell him the great news too."  
  
"He will wake-up soon I know it."  
  
"God I hope so." I said tearing up once again.  
  
"Cor do you need me to come over?"  
  
"No, Jeff is here."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, upstairs in bed."  
  
"Then why in the hell are you on the phone with me?"  
  
"Good question. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Night girl."  
  
"Hasta."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I didn't sleep at all actually."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I saw Chris flat lining and it scared the shit out of me so I stopped trying to sleep at around 3 a.m."  
  
"So what did you do all night?"  
  
"Watched you sleep. You look beautiful when you sleep by the way."  
  
"Yeah well you look like an Angel when you sleep." Jeff said running his fingers throw my hair.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Remember that night at my house?"  
  
"You watched me sleep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we pathetic or what?"  
  
"Maybe a little." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"We should get ready and head over to the hospital. I want to see if Chris is awake yet."  
  
"I need to go home and change, but I'll come right over when I'm done."  
  
"Alright, but be quick about it."  
  
"Hey I'm pushing a Corvette I'll turn my two hour drive into an half an hour drive and be back here before you can miss me."  
  
"Don't do anything crazy just to make me happy."  
  
"Never." Jeff said as he left the house.  
  
When I got to the hospital Diz informed me that Chris was awake but had no clue about anything. He had lost his memory and the Doctors didn't know if or when he would ever get it back.  
  
"Can I see him Dr. Houston?"  
  
"Of course you can, but I'm warning you he has no clue who he is so I'm sure you will be a complete stranger to him."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." I said walking into Chris's room. "Hey there big brother. You're looking much better today." I said forcing a smile. The truth of the matter was that he looked terrible. Worse than I remembered from the night before. His face was covered with cuts and bruises that had been bandaged and his head was covered with gauze.  
  
"Do I know you?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm your baby sister, Corrie."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"Yeah you have a sister."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't remember anything."  
  
"Yeah the doctor told me that you have amnesia."  
  
"Would you mind telling me about my life?"  
  
"I think I can do that." I said pulling up a chair. "You were born Christopher Nicholas Bass on October 21 1973, here in Greensboro, North Carolina to Christina and Jonathan Bass. I was born Corrie Nicole Bass six years later on August 31, 1979. Mom died of leukemia when I was five and you were eleven and dad bailed on us soon after, so we were all we had. We lived in an orphanage for about seven months before we were put in a foster home. Things worked out perfect for me because I was adopted and became Corrie Nicole Thomas. You on the other hand grew out of control and were sent back to the orphanage, but you too were adopted by the Madison's and they moved you to Connecticut and we lost contact for a while, but late last year we found each other so to speak and have been tight ever since."  
  
"Whoa seems like I've lead a very interesting life. How did we find each other?"  
  
"Well I broke up with my loser fiancé and in the process found an amazing guy. His name is Jeff and he is a professional wrestler for the WWE. Anyway he invited me to a show and it turns out that you are a Camera man for the WWE and I was walking down the hall and there you were."  
  
"I work for a professional wrestling company?"  
  
"Yeah and you're really good at your job."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I have my own Dance/Music Academy."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep. Things are going really good there too."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So are you and this Jeff guy still an item?"  
  
"Yes we are, as a matter of fact he told me that he loved me last night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and if you could remember anything you would be ecstatic for me because you would realize what that really means." I said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Carrie."  
  
"Corrie." I said correcting him.  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's alright Chris I'm just so happy that you are okay. When I heard about the accident I was going crazy thinking that you were...."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yeah, and then the doctors informed me that you needed surgery and I thought I was going to lose it, but Jeff and Diz kept me from going there."  
  
"Diz?"  
  
"Yeah we've known him our whole lives. He is practically family, he and mom were really close before she died."  
  
"I have a lot to remember don't I?"  
  
"Yeah but with me around you're going to have your memory back in no time." I said laughing.  
  
"So we were close, huh?"  
  
"Like peanut butter and jelly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what mom used to say when we were little. I was always following you around and mom used to say we were closer than peanut butter and jelly on a piece of bread."  
  
"Sounds like mom was good people."  
  
"She was the greatest. Even after she got really sick she was always there when we needed her."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"I have a picture of her." I said pulling out my wallet.  
  
"Wow you look just like her."  
  
"Everyone says that."  
  
"Because it's the truth. You have her eyes, her smile, her hair everything is exactly alike. You are both very beautiful."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"If you wouldn't have told me you were my little sister I would have hit on you for sure."  
  
"Yuck!!" I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah well it's the truth."  
  
"I don't know whether to be flattered or really grossed out."  
  
"Ms. Thomas I'm sorry but we have to take Mr. Madison for some test."  
  
"Alright." I said standing.  
  
"Will you be here when I get back?" Chris asked gripping my hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good." He said as they rolled him out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~~ so, what do you guys think about this chapter? I now it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I'm gonna try to update more often. It's been snowing here in NC so I've been stuck inside giving me time to write so that's exactly what I've done. Thanks to everyone who has sent a review I hope you continue to do so. So I guess that's all for now.  
  
I'll Holla  
  
*~*~*~*~Alexus*~*~*~*~ 


	21. Finding Mr Right Chapter21

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~~21  
  
"It's been almost eight months and still Chris has no clue of his old life.Physically he's all healed, his broken back, crushed leg, and ribs are all better, but mentally it's a different story." I said to Jeff over dinner.  
  
"The doctors said it might take a while."  
  
"I know but it's like he's not even trying to remember anymore."  
  
"You're helping him though, right?"  
  
"Not anymore. Dr. Houston said it would be best to let him try to remember by himself."  
  
"So he hasn't remembered anything on his own?"  
  
"Nope. He called me Carrie for almost a month before memorizing my name. I love my brother but I can't help but to think he will be reduced to the stranger he has become for the rest of his life." I said letting out a sigh.  
  
"When is he gonna move in with Diz?"  
  
"He's not. Diz and I decided that he should stay with me, maybe staying at my place and seeing me everyday will help jog his memory."  
  
"And what if it doesn't?"  
  
"Then we'll start fresh and make all new memories together."  
  
"Hey you two." Chris said walking into the dining room.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?"  
  
"Hey big brother, how ya feelin'?"  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good actually."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Care to join us?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, wouldn't want to interrupt."  
  
"You wouldn't be. Come on get a plate and take a seat."  
  
"Alright, I am kinda hungry." Chris said taking a plate from the cabinet and taking a seat at the table.  
  
"So you think you're ready to go back to work?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Well Vince has said you can come back whenever you're up to it."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I think you should go back. I think that maybe getting back to the familiar will jolt your memeory or something." I said interrupting.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Won't know unless you give it a try." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Alright if you think it's best."  
  
"I think we should be wiling to try anything to get the old Chris back."  
  
"Maybe we should try to like the new Chris." Chris said sadly.  
  
"Chris you'll get your memory back, I know you will."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"You will." I said getting up and putting our plates in the sink.  
  
"So do you really think Chris is ready to go back to work?" Jeff asked as we lay in bed.  
  
"Yeah I really think he's ready. It might be a bit heavy at first but once he get's a camera in his hand he'll know what to do."  
  
"You are too amazing you know that?"  
  
"And just what makes me amazing?" I asked as I began to nibble on Jeff's earlobe.  
  
"You have such a big heart. You put everyone and everything before yourself and never complain. I mean seriously not too many people would put their entire life on hold to play nurse maid to their older amnesiac brother."  
  
"That doesn't make me amazing it makes me a loving younger sister who would do anything to make sure her big brother got better."  
  
"And there goes the modesty. Why can't you ever just let me comment you on how great you are?"  
  
"Sorry I'll try harder." I said still nibbling. "Now I have a question for you."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Are you gonna flap your gums all night or are you gonna make love to me?"  
  
"Man that's a hard one."  
  
"Yes it is." I said slidding my hand in the flap of Jeff's boxers.  
  
"God you make me crazy, you know that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Was all I said.  
  
"I love you so much." Jeff said as he flipped me over and got on top of me.  
  
"I love you too Jeff, always and forever."  
  
*~*Three weeks later*~*  
  
"Welcome back Chris." Vince said as Chris and I made our way into the Staples Center.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Ready to work I hope."  
  
"I think so. I just hope I can remember what i'm supposed to do." Chris said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well i'm here to help and i'll be here until you feel comfortable being by yourself." I said wrapping my arm around Chris's shoulders.  
  
"Corrie you have your own life to be worried about."  
  
"Don't be crazy. Stacy has been in charge at 'Center Stage' more than once, she can handle it and me being here helping you gives me more time to spend with Jeff, so don't worry about my life I have it in check."  
  
"Seems like this one is gonna be around for a while." Vince said.  
  
"Of course and besides this is probably the only time in the next year or so that i'll get a vacation seeing that 'Center Stage' is about to start expanding."  
  
"You're about to become a chain?"  
  
"Yep. Cornell and I bought a new building in Atlanta. We're hoping to start buliding by or before mid-Summer."  
  
"Wow! You're on a roll there Ms. Corrie." Vince said laughing.  
  
"That's my sister, the entrupernuer."  
  
"And you know this." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Well you two i'll leave you to get settled but if either of you need anything my office door is always open." Vince said as he turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"Thanks Vince." I yelled after him.  
  
"Yeah for everything." Chris threw in.  
  
"You think you can make it to where you're supposed to be by yourself?" I asked Chris.  
  
"Pretty positive, why?"  
  
"Cuz I'm going to find Jeff, but just holla if you need me, aight?"  
  
"Sure thing Elmo."  
  
"What did you just call me?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Elmo."  
  
"Chris that's what you used to call me when I was little. You remembered something from your past." I said ecstatically.  
  
"I did, really?" Chris asked.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Sorry Corrie."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You just got one of a million memories back, the others will start to fill your brain soon."  
  
"Hey you finally made it." Jeff said coming up and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Jeff, Chris just called me Elmo." I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Well if calling you Elmo makes you smile like that maybe I should start calling you that too."  
  
"No you don't understand, Elmo is what Chris called me when I was a little girl. My mom had brought me this stuffed Elmo doll and I took the thing everywhere. We were inseperable, so Chris just started calling me Elmo saying that we were one being."  
  
"That's great Corrie, but are you sure he remembered that on his own?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you sure you never told him about that?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, honestly I never even thought about telling him that because it had been so long since he had even called me Elmo I forgot myself."  
  
"So Chris remembering anything else?  
  
"No. I don't even know where the Elmo thing came from it just sort of popped out."  
  
"Well I know this is a sign that things are about to get much better, and your amnesia will be a thing of the past." I said giving Chris a hug. "Now come on you guys have to get ready for tonight." I said wrapping one arm around Jeff and the other around Chris before leading them down the hall.  
  
A/N~~ Yeah I know Short Chapter but I started drawing a blank towards the end so I figured I'd just cut my losses and call that a chapter. I've been in a really bad funk lately with some personal stuff and haven't really felt like writing but I should have Hemorrhage, Roomies, and Expecting updated soon, hopefully by the end of the week or atleast before Sunday (2/16), but I have to study for my Math, Spanish, Psychology, and Computer tests so it might be Monday before they go up, but I will get them posted so please continue to read and review.  
  
I have an idea for a Mary Sue which I think will be kinda tight but I don't know when I'm gonna start posting it so look out for it and sign up cuz it should be fun... if it turns out the way I'm imagining it. I know Mary Sues are everywhere right now but it won't hurt to sign up for one more, lol :) N-E-Wayz hope this chapter is satisfying and worthy of your reviews.  
  
Hasta Chicas  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	22. Finding Mr Right Chapter22

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~~ 22  
A/N: I got a review saying that this story was really good but was basically going in circles around the same subject and I totally agree. It is getting really hard to come up with new interesting ideas for this fic so I am trying really hard to go ahead and end it. So if things start taking big jumps in time it's because I am trying to get to the end of this ASAP. And if anyone has any suggestions on where this fic should go PLZ tell me I need all the help I can get.  
  
Holla At Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Lex*~*  
  
"Corrie hun you look beautiful." Diz said when I entered the club.  
  
"Thanks Diz."  
  
"Hot date?"  
  
"Competition."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the reason I came by. My company has been in eleven competitions in the past year and you haven't been to one of them, so I'm here to make sure you have a ticket and if you still don't show up I will be highly upset."  
  
"Cor you know I would love to see your girls dance but..."  
  
"But i'm dancing tonight too and you have to come I need your support."  
  
"Cor..."  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
"Alright I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks Diz. Make sure you get there early so you can have a good seat." I said kissing his cheek and leaving the club.  
  
"Alright guys this is the last practice before competition. We have placed third in the last two and tonight I want first. We will be performing one of the most original routines that I have ever come up with and I think we can bring home the trophy tonight. If anyone is feeling nervous get over it this is not the time to get butterflies. Yall got me?"  
  
"Corrie one question."  
  
"What is it Angelina?"  
  
"Why is tonight so important to you?"  
  
"It's not just tonight that's important it's all of this. I started Center Stage because I love to dance and I love to help others learn to dance but I live for competition and I love to win and that's what I plan to do."  
  
"Yes that's Corrie Thomas the perfectionist." Jeff said as the girls laughed.  
  
"So i'm a perfectionist you don't complain at home." I said wrapping my arms around Jeff and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Believe me i'm not complaining."  
  
"So who all is comin tonight?"  
  
"Matt, Amy, Adam and Alannah, Jay, Shane, Shannon and Crystal ,Stacy and Andrew, and Lisa Marie. Oscar, Peter and Torrie said they would try to make it but weren't sure."  
  
"Wow I better be really great tonight." I said laughing.  
  
"You're great eveynight."  
  
"Thanks hun."  
  
"Where's Chris?"  
  
"You tell me. He hasn't been around much since meeting this Danielle chick a few months ago."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Not a bad thing persay but..."  
  
"You don't like her?"  
  
"Ding ding ding."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She just seems triflin."  
  
"He met her at a show right?"  
  
"Yeah she was ringside and after the show she called out to him and gave him her number and they hooked up like the next night and have been inseperable ever since."  
  
"What is it that you don't like about her exactly?"  
  
"I don't know she just makes Chris act different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Look I got to go warm up we'll finish this conversation afterwards, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Good luck." Jeff said before giving me a kiss.  
  
"Corrie!"  
  
"Chris, You made it!" I said running and giving him a hug.  
  
"I wouldn't miss tonight for the world." He said lifting me off the ground.  
  
"Wasn't sure big brother it's been a few days since i've seen you."  
  
"Sorry that's my fault." Danielle said walking up behind Chris.  
  
"Yeah she's been holding me captive."  
  
"I believe it." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Diz! I was about to give up on you."  
  
"Now you know better than to give up on old Dizzy."  
  
"Yeah I know." I said giving him a hug. "Look guys go find a seat I have to get warmed up."  
  
"Corrie honey I found something today and I thought you might like it." Diz said pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"What is it Diz?"  
  
"Your mother's wedding ring."  
  
"How did you get it?" I asked.  
  
"When she died they didn't have anyone to give her personal belongings to and apparently my name was on her contact sheet incase, you know the worst happend. I forgot I had all her things until I cleaned out my attic and I found the box.I just thought you might want that for good luck."  
  
"Thank you so much Diz." I said tearing up. "Look at you trying to make my make-up run." I said laughing.  
  
"Go win that trophy honey."  
  
"I plan to." I said going backstage  
  
After one hell of a routine and a dance off, after a three way tie, 'Center Stage' won it's first, first place trophy and I must say I was way beyond excited. After the show Jeff and the gang took me out for a victory sundae.  
  
"So Cor how does it feel to be number one?" Lisa Marie asked.  
  
"Pretty damn great."  
  
"Your girls are amazing, especially the little red head one."  
  
"Oh Marissa, yeah she is a great dancer wouldn't believe she was just 17 would ya?"  
  
"No way is she 17 she has to atleast be 20."  
  
"Nope she turned 17 a few months ago."  
  
"She should be teaching."  
  
"She will be but not until she turns 18 i've already talked to her mom about giving her a job."  
  
"You're always one step ahead of everyone else."  
  
"In this business you have to be." I said putting sprinkles on my sundae. "Hey can I get some skittles down here?" I asked the waitress.  
  
"Sure ma'am just a second."  
  
"Skittles on your sundae?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah sprinkles, hot fudge, m&ms, skittles and whipped cream, that's how I've always made them."  
  
"That sounds really good I think i'll make mine the same way." Amy said reaching for some of my skittles.  
  
"Oh no what have you started?" Matt asked jokingly.  
  
"Shudup!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"You two are the cutest couple." I said laughing at Amy as she playfully attacked Matt.  
  
"Yeah look around at all these couples, Me and Matt, You and Jeff, Shannon and Crystal, Adam and Alannah, Stacy and Andrew."  
  
"Guess us WWE men are doing pretty good in the women department." Adam joked.  
  
"You guys are lucky that we are even sticking around I mean Amy and Stacy you guys get to travel with your men but Alannah, Crystal, and I get left all alone for weeks at a time."  
  
"You could always travel with us."  
  
"Been over this a million times, i'm not getting back into wrestling it's just not my thing anymore."  
  
"Doesn't hurt to keep trying to change your mind." Jeff said putting his arm over my shoulders.  
  
"It doesn't bother me as much as it used to, being alone I mean. Adam calls at least twice a day and I travel with them when I can." Alannah said.  
  
"Yeah Shann's the same way he keeps the phone ringing off the hook." Crystal said.  
  
"That's because you are their loving husbands, guess cause i'm only a girlfriend I get a call maybe once a day." I said pouting.  
  
"Hey I call more than once a day, but you're never anywhere to be found."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Excuses, Excuses."I said rolling my eyes at Jeff.  
  
"Hey it's the truth." Jeff said defensivly.  
  
"Whateva! Anywayz Crys, Lan we are gonna have to start hanging out more."  
  
"Yeah and we can fill each other in on all the embarassing things those three have done over the years." Alannah said pointing at Jeff and Adam and Shannon.  
  
"And the gossip queens show their ugly faces." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh no you didn't go there."  
  
"Uh-oh bro I think you just said the wrong thing."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Jeff man don't you know to never use the word ugly when talking about your girl?" Shane asked.  
  
"I didn't call her ugly."  
  
"Doesn't matter you came close enough." Jay said.  
  
"Corrie knows I think she is the most beautiful woman in the world to me."  
  
"Do I really. I've never heard you say that to my face." I said acting like I was mad.  
  
Oh come on Cor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess these means no fun tonight, huh?"  
  
"Unless you plan on having fun with your hand."  
  
"Damn man you just screwed up big time." Shannon laughed.  
  
"Shut up Shan." Jeff snapped.  
  
"Aww the poor baby is mad now." Amy joked.  
  
"Well guys it's been fun but im tired so i'm gonna get going." I said standing from the table. "Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You comin?"  
  
"Didn't think you'd want me to."  
  
"Of course I mean you are my ride." I said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Funny." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh come on you big baby."  
  
"Fine but only because I feel like driving."  
  
"Yeah right." Shane said.  
  
"Whipped!" Matt coughed.  
  
"Sprung!" Amy and Stacy said.  
  
"I hate you guys." Jeff said as we left.  
  
"Sorry I embarassed you." I said once back at my place.  
  
"It's alright I'm used to being embarassed in front of those guys."  
  
"You know I was just joking about everything."  
  
"I kinda figured that. I've known you long enough to know when you're serious and when you're kidding and I knew that you weren't serious tonight."  
  
"Oh really you know me that well, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what am I thinking right now?"  
  
"You're thinking, Damn I have one amazing boyfriend who is sexy as hell and I want him right now."  
  
"Pretty close, but not exactly correct."  
  
"So what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I have one extremely sexy, talented, loving, kind, generous boyfriend who not only loves me but makes me a better person."  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff said leaning down and giving me a kiss  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"That works for me."  
  
"I thought it would." I said as I began to undress Jeff and he undressed me.  
  
"Corrie! Phone." Jeff yelled downstairs.  
  
"Tell whoever ts ill call back, I'm cooking breakfast."  
  
"It's Stace and she say's it's important."  
  
"Alright, I got it." I yelled back. Stace girl why weren't you at my..."  
  
"Corrie just hush and let me talk alright?" Stacy said. I could tell something was wrong so I shut my mouth and let her talk.  
  
"Ok Stace go on."  
  
"I know you probably don't want to hear this but..."  
  
"Come on Stace spill."  
  
"Dont hate me please."  
  
"What is it!" I said growing impatient.  
  
"For the past three months i've been dating Paul and I found out yesterday I was pregnant."  
  
I couldn't speak. I sat on the phone in utter disbelief. After a few minutes Stace spoke again.  
  
"Corrie just say something please."  
  
"You've been sleeping with Paul? My Pauly? I can't believe y..."  
  
"He's not your Pauly anymore Corrie. You two broke up almost two years ago."  
  
"That's not the point Stace. For the past three months you've been fuckin my ex and now you're having his baby and ,oh my god I can't talk to you right now." I said as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"God Corrie you always think it's about you! You have Jeff and me i'm nothing more than a ex-friend that has been kicked to he curb and I'm tired of it.  
  
"Ex-friend? Stacy you have been my best friend since elementary school, what makes you think we are ex-friends?"  
  
"Well that's what I feel like since you and Jeff got back together."  
  
"Stacy girl you know I love you like a sister and I always will but to find out that you're pregnant by Paul is too much right now. I'll call you once all this shit settles in my head and I can comprehend what is actually happening."  
  
"So you don't hate me?" Stacy said and I could tell she was crying.  
  
"You're family girl I coul never hate you but I am very pissed at what you did because no matter how you slice it, it was shady as hell to sleep with Paul but nothing will ever make me hate you. I'll call you but give me a while, aight?"  
  
"Aight. One."  
  
"Love." I said hanging up the phone. I stood there in a trance as tears slowly ran down my cheeks until I was pulled back into reality with Jeff's arms around my waist as he nibbled on my ear.  
  
"What was so important that it couldn't wait?"  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"That's great!" Jeff exclaimed. "I didn't realize she was seeing anyone."  
  
"Me neither." I said turning around to face Jeff.  
  
"Cor what's wrong? Why the sad face and tears?"  
  
"It's Paul's baby."  
  
"Paul, your ex-fiance' Paul?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently they have been together for about three months."  
  
"So why the tears?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Could you possibly be jealous?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Hell No!"  
  
"You sure about that? I mean you two were together a long time."  
  
"Jeff I'm not jealous. Why would I be? I have you and you are the only one I want, Paul and I have been over for a long time and I would never go back to him."  
  
"So why the waterworks?"  
  
"Because Stacy and I are like sisters and for her to sleep with Paul knowing that we were once together hurts. They have been keeping this a big secret for three months and now she is carrying his child. I'm not only hurt I'm mad as hell and that's why i'm crying because she didn't trust me enough to tell me about her and Paul."  
  
"Understandable. So what's gonna a a happen with you two now?"  
  
"Don't know. I told her that once I settled down some i'd call her so we can talk like adults about the whole situation, but I don't know if I'll ever call her."  
  
"Well I know you Corrie and you're not one to hold a grudge, so just take all the time you need and something will come to you on hw to handle all of this mess."  
  
"I sure as hell hope so, I can't imagine my life without Stace in it." I said resting my head on Jeff's shoulder as he stroked my hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
A/N~ Special thanks to Andrea and Paula for the reviews. Glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope this one is just as good. I'm trying to update more but class loads and things are keeping me from doing that so don't give up on me I will get this story done.  
  
Hasta  
  
*~*Alexus*~* 


	23. Finding Mr Right Chapter23

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter~23  
  
A/N~ Sorry this took so long but my stupid computer crashed on me before I had a chance to save any of my work so I had to rewrite like five chapters for different stories, but I finally got this one redone so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
*~*Alexus*~*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*1 Year Later*  
  
"Corrie, Stace and the baby are here." Jeff said opening the front door.  
  
"Tell her I'll be right down." I yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Come on in Stace, Cor will be right down." Jeff said stepping aside so Stace could get in.  
  
"So Jeff, how's it goin?"  
  
"Goin pretty good actually. How's life been treatin you?" Jeff asked motioning for Stace to have a seat.  
  
"Well I haven't had a good night's sleep in almost four months and i'm nothing more than a feedbag for the baby, but I wouldn't change anything in my life right now."  
  
"Anything interesting happend since I last saw you?"  
  
"Since you asked, something very interesting has happend. I actually came here to ask Corrie a huge favor."  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, but i'm afraid of how she will react to it."  
  
"React to what exactly?"  
  
"Paul has asked me to marry him and I've said 'yes' and I want Cor to be my Maid of Honor."  
  
"You don't actually think she'll agree to that do you?"  
  
"Agree to what?" I asked walking down stairs.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Jeff said giving me a kiss and leaving the room.  
  
"So Stace what's up?" I asked taking the baby out of her arms.  
  
"Corrie I know that I have no business asking you this but..."  
  
"Come on Stace you're my girl and I told you already that I am ok with you and Paul and that i'd do anything for you or my little goddaughter, Hannah, here." I said playing with Hannah.  
  
"Ok then here goes, and just to let you know, I'll totally understand if you say no, but I hope you don't."  
  
"Stace just spit it out." I said growing impatient.  
  
"Paul and I are getting married and I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Stacy said in one big breath.  
  
"Ok I'll do anything but that." I said bluntly. "I love you and I love Hannah, but I want nothing to do with Paul, EVER!"  
  
"I kinda figured you'd decline, but you're my only family and I just thought it would be nice if you were there, but I understand really I do."  
  
"It took me a long time to even accept the fact that the two of you were dating and you were having his kid, but to be your Maid of Honor is way too much for me to swallow."  
  
"Like I said, I understand, but I knew it couldn't hurt to ask."  
  
"Stace do you really want to marry Paul? I mean you know how he is. I told you everything that went on in our relationship so you know first hand what a jerk he can be."  
  
"He's different now Cor. He loves me and he loves Hannah and he wants us to be a family. I don't agree with the way he treated you but he's not like that with me. I love him and he loves me and in 6 months we will be husband and wife." Stacy said as she took Hannah from my arms.  
  
"Stacy I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I know where you're comin from, you're only trying to look out for me and Hannah, but we're gonna be happy with Paul I know it. See you later maybe we can have lunch one day this week."  
  
"Yeah maybe." I said as Stace and Hannah left.  
  
"So guess Stace asked you to stand up for her at her wedding?" Jeff asked comin back into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe she would even think to ask me that."  
  
"She considers you her only 'real' family."  
  
"I know but I just can't condone her marrying that man. I don't know why but I just can't shake the feeling that Paul is up to something."  
  
"Maybe he really has changed Cor."  
  
"Puh-Lease, Once a dog always a dog and Paul definitley has fleas." I said folding my arms across my chest  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Pay my ex-fiance' a little visit." I said grabbing my purse and leaving the house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Stacy, You home?" Paul asked walking into the house. "Good, now maybe I can get some sleep without a screamin baby and a naggin bitch down my throat." He said grabbing a beer and flopping lazily down on the couch once there was no answer.  
  
"Paul open the door." I said knocking loudly. "I know your in there I see your car in the driveway, and i'm not leaving until we talk." I said now banging on the door and yelling.  
  
"Corrie, what a pleasent surprise." Paul said sarcastically standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh cut the crap Pauly." I said shoving him aside and walking into the living room.  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Why her Paul?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Out of all the women you could use and abuse through out the Carolinas, why did you pick Stacy?"  
  
"Use and abuse? Kinda harsh don't you think?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Stacy and I met one night in a club, She knew who I was and I knew who she was. We were both drunk and I decided what the hell a one night stand can't hurt. That's all it was meant to be, a one night stand, but there was something about her that drew me to her and we fell in love. She knew she would have to tell you, but I made her hold off hoping that things wouldn't get too serious..."  
  
"Bullshit! Pauly I know you and you love no one but yourself."  
  
"I've changed Corrie."  
  
"Yeah a different woman everynight big change." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, guess you won't be attending the wedding then, huh?" Paul asked with a cocky, sadistic smile.  
  
"Oh sorry to burst your bubble Pauly, but I won't just be at the wedding I'm the Maid of Honor." I stated with a smile of my own. "See ya at the end of the aisle." I said waving and walking towards the door.  
  
"I get it now, you're jealous that I'm with Stacy and not with you, well get over it honey you just didn't do it for me anymore."  
  
"Why in the blue hell would I be jealous? I have the world's greatest guy and Stacy, poor girl, has my moldy, disgusting leftovers, so jealousy isn't even in the picture. I HATE you Paul and I will be there always looking over your shoulder making sure you don't screw my best friend and Goddaughter over like you did me and every other spare piece of ass in North Carolina." I said opening the door.  
  
"Don't fuck up my life Corrie, If you do you'll regret it." Paul said grabbing me by the arm.  
  
"Pauly, Pauly, Pauly let me just say this, if you hurt Stacy or Hannah in any way I'll hurt you, I'll destroy you and I'll make you regret ever being born, that's a promise and unlike you I make good on my promises. Get it?, Got it?, Good!!!" I said yanking my arm free and walking out of the house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As I made my way to my car Stacy pulled in behind me.  
  
"Corrie what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
  
"I came to see you, how'd I beat you here?"  
  
"Had to run a few arrands."  
  
"I see, well look I came here to tell you that i've changed my mind. I'd love to be your Maid of honor." I said with a half hearted smile.  
  
"Really? What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I thought about it and all that matters is that you and Hannah are happy and if you think Paul can make you happy who am I to disagree?"  
  
"Cor you don't know how happy I am right now."  
  
"That's all that matters to me. In fact I'll even help you plan the damn thing."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"What about Paul?"  
  
"I can handle it don't worry about me and him, now get my lil princess there and put her in my car, she's gonna spend the day with me."  
  
"That'd be great. I have a hair appointment and I know Paul has been really tired lately he could use the rest."  
  
"Yeah I bet he's been tired with no job and all." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." I said strapping Hannah's car seat into my car.  
  
"So i'll pick Hannah up in a couple hours."  
  
"Take your time, she'll be fine with me and Jeff."  
  
"Duh! You two are great with her."  
  
"Then don't worry, go treat yourself to a lovely afternoon. Talk to you later." I said as I pulled off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"See you picked up a little something extra along the way." Jeff said as I carried Hannah into the house.  
  
"Yeah and I also stuck my foot in my mouth."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"You are now looking at Stacy's new Maid of Honor."  
  
"What? I thought you told her no way."  
  
"I did, but when Paul and I were talking he just made me so angry and made this snide ass comment " I guess you won't be at the wedding." and he said it with a cocky and sadistic smile I just blurted out that I just happened to be the Maid of Honor and I was gonna just drop it but then Stacy pulled in behind me and I had to explain why I was there so I just ran with it. So now i'm not only Maid of Honor I'm gonna help her paln the damn thing."  
  
"Yeah that definitley counts as a foot in the mouth."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Well it does." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Paul is only using her you know?" I asked fixing Hannah a bottle.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"She has been supporting him for months. She is taking care of Hannah and paying all the bills and everything. Paul hasn't worked in almost six months and isn't trying to find work because he knows as long as he proclaims his love for her she's wrapped around the man's finger and he is allowed to sit on his ass all day until he decided to go to the pool room and spend all of her money on beer and the fuckin pin ball machines."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because Stacy told me."  
  
"And she's still with him, that's not very smart of her."  
  
Who you tellin?!? I already know this I just wish she could see him for what he is, a worthless bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."  
  
"Shouldn't you be saying this to Stacy and not me?"  
  
"Already tried that and she ain't hearin it. She's just gonna have to figure it out on her own, which I don't think is gonna happen anytime soon."  
  
"Who knows maybe Stace will see Paul for who he really is and she'll call off the wedding and then you won't have to wear a hidious dress to a ceremony that shouldn't even take place to begin with."  
  
"God I hope so because if I have to stand at that alter smiling like a Cheshire Cat I think I'll puke."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N:2~ Short Chapter I know, but I didn't want to give everything away so I kept it short and sweet. Unfortunatley just like "Expecting", "Finding Mr. Right" and "Roomies" will soon be coming to an end :( but I already have another Story ready and waiting to be uploaded and then there is still "Battle of the Sexes" Which will be starting really soon so it's all good (Anyone who wants to be a male character PLZ PLZ PLZ sign up I still need nine guys and nobody want to be a guy for my story... I think i'm gonna cry :( :( :( Sorry It's 3:23 am Monday morning and I'm a bit nutty right now I need sleep!!! N-E-Wayz Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters. I hope you continue to do so because without you guys I think I would die and I know you guys wouldn't like that, or would you??? hmmm, LOL! so remember REVIEW!!! (Even if it is a nasty, ugly, terrible review, I can handle criticism I promise, LOL!!!) 


	24. Finding Mr Right Chapter24

Finding Mr. Right  
  
Chapter ~ 24  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*6 Months Later*  
  
"Corrie I can't believe this day is finally here." Stacy said starring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"How do I look? Did I pick the right dress, do the shoes match?"  
  
"Stacy you look great, Paul is one lucky Son Of A Bitch!"  
  
"I'm the lucky one, I have Hannah and after today i'll have Paul."  
  
"I hope he's worth it Stace."  
  
"Corrie, don't start. We have fought over this for six months and i'm not gonna fight with you anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said fixing my dress. It was a baby blue one strap with little diamonds around the neck and bottom. "You're right Stace, today is your day and I won't ruin it I promise. You got your Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue?"  
  
"Well old is my grandfathers stopwatch, New is the charmbraclet you bought me , borrowed are the earrings I borrowed from you, but I dont have anything blue." Stacy said looking around the room.  
  
"You girls decent?" Jeff asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah babe come on in." I said helping Stace with her vail.  
  
"WOW! Ladies you both look so beautiful." Jeff said.  
  
"Thank-you Jeff." Stacy said giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah thanks handsome, you don't look to bad in a tux yourself." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey back-off, you wrinkle this dress i'll kill you." I said pushing away. "Jeff do you mind if I borrow this?" I asked pulling the handkerchief out of his pocket."  
  
"Sure but why?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"Well Stace has something old, her grandfathers stopwatch, she has something new, the charmbraclet I bought her, she borrowed my earrings, but she doesn't have anything blue and your hanky counts as something blue."  
  
"I see, sure Stace take it, wouldn't want to break tradition now would we?"  
  
"No we wouldn't. Thanks Jeffro." Stacy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Careful, don't want to smear your make-up." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Is it time?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was sent in here to tell you two to get a move on."  
  
"Alright, we're coming, just give us another minute." I said playfully shoving Jeff out the door. "You ready?" I asked turning back to Stace.  
  
"As ready as I can be."  
  
"Take your time sweetie, the ceremony can't start without you." I said winking at Stacy. "See you at the end of the aisle." I said walking out the door.  
  
******************************  
  
"Do you Paul Eric Hunter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer through sickness and in health, to love, cherish, honor and obey, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.  
  
"I do." Paul said glaring over at me and smiling.  
  
"And do you Stacy Bianca Manor, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love, cherish, honor, and obey, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Oh yes Definitley!" Stacy said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Paul take the ring and repeat after me... With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Paul said placing the ring on Stacy finger.  
  
"Now Stacy your turn...With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Stacy said placing Paul's ring on his finger, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your bride."  
  
At the reception I couldn't help but watch Paul's every move. He was acting so damn arrogant, like he had just won the lottery and had the world in his hands or something. Half way through the reception Paul asked me to dance.  
  
"Corrie, can I have the honor?" He asked reaching for my hand.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" I asked pulling away.  
  
"Come on Cor, they're palying our song." Paul said as The Backstreet Boys', "I need you tonight" played.  
  
"Corrie it's only a dance." Stacy said earging me to dance with him.  
  
"Fine Pauly, one dance and only because it's your wedding day." I said walking out onto the dance floor.  
  
"You remember when we first danced to this?" Paul asked pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Yeah of course I do. We had been dating a little over a month and we were at my place and you turned on my radio and this was the last song I had playing on my CD player. I was gonna turn it off, thinking you'd laugh at me for even owning the thing, but instead you grabbed me and held me tight and we danced to it over and over again." I said thinking back to the good days.  
  
"See I'm not a monster."  
  
"You weren't then, but then it's like once you proposed to me and I said 'yes' you started actin like a completely different man. Different women's numbers would pop up all over the place, and girls were calling me making threats saying really off the wall things to me about you, but I loved you, so I shrugged it off, things kept getting worse and when I caught you with your secretary on OUR anniversary that was it for me."  
  
"Corrie, I'm..."  
  
"Don't say it Pauly, just don't even bother to say it alright. It's over I'm with Jeff and you're married to my best friend, and you better treat her right or I swear to you..."  
  
"Hey can I dance with MY husband now?" Stacy said coming over to us.  
  
"Of course, he's all yours." I said walking away.  
  
"I'm glad you two are finally getting along again." Stacy said wrapping her arms around Paul's neck.  
  
"Yeah me too." Paul said watching me walk away.  
  
"UGH!!! He makes me so damn sick!" I said sitting down beside Jeff.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
"Paul is acting like a human."  
  
"Okay mind if we go a little slower here?"  
  
"He is trying to make me think this thing with him and Stacy is real, but just now on the dance floor the way he touched me and tried to make me remember what we had, somethings just not right, and i'm gonna figure out what it is."  
  
"Just how was he touching you?" Jeff asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"He was just all touchy feely caressing my back and holdiong me really really close."  
  
"Bastard!" Jeff said under his breath.  
  
"Look Jeff it's alright, i'm not telling you this to upset you."  
  
"I know but I love you and this guy is about to cross the line."  
  
"I can handle Paul, I just really hope that I am wrong about him because if i'm not then Stacy will be the real victim."  
  
"Corrie time for your speech." Leslie, one of the bridesmaids informed me.  
  
"Alright." I said slowly making my way to the front of the room. "Today my best friend got married. We used to always joke about it when we were kids, saying that we would have a fabulous double wedding to a set of Blonde, blue eyed twins and we'd have babies at the exact same time, but look at how things turned out. Stacy made it down the aisle first, and she even got first dibs on having a baby." I said causing everyone to giggle a bit. "Stacy I love you like a sister, you and me will always be each others family, no matter where life takes us. If you ever need me, for anything at all, you know I will be there. Love you girl." I said as a stray tear ran down my face. "Now I'm gonna sing a song that is one of our favorites, so this is for you sis." I said as I nodded to the DJ.  
  
cry and run away  
  
or lock the door  
  
keep silence and lie  
  
studying the ceiling...  
  
dream not like everybody  
  
kiss the heaven  
  
ceiling is a carousel  
  
half an hour, half an hour...  
  
half an our and trains crashes  
  
half an hour is not your lane  
  
half an hour not a question  
  
not an answer half an hour  
  
half an hour without you half an hour  
  
half an hour he and i half an hour  
  
each of us each of us half an hour  
  
goes to his own address half an hour  
  
felt down and like everyone  
  
like in a dream  
  
I'm not i  
  
it's not my carousel  
  
and not my dream...  
  
smoke or unhappiness  
  
or rain on my eyes  
  
i'll come back, i'll come back  
  
half an hour half an hour ...  
  
half an our and trains crashes  
  
half an hour is not your lane  
  
half an hour not a question  
  
not an answer half an hour  
  
half an hour without you half an hour  
  
half an hour he and i half an hour  
  
each of us each of us half an hour  
  
goes to his own address  
  
half an hour ...  
  
I put the mic down and Stacy came up and gave me a hug. "Thank you for being here Corrie." She whispered in my ear.  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I whispered back.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Time for the throwing of the bouquet and the tossing of the garder." Someone yelled.  
  
"Get up there Cor." Jeff said pushing me out of my seat.  
  
"It's pointless, all these women are gonna have one hellacious catfight over that thing."  
  
"Well I know you can take 'em all." He said laughing.  
  
"Ok ladies on the count of three... 1...2...3!" Stacy yelled tossin the bouquet over her shoulders. And just as I suspected all of the women there were fighting over the damn thing, and in the end Leslie came out the victor.  
  
"I almost lost an arm in there." I laughed sitting back down.  
  
"Now it's my turn to go into the jungle." Jeff joked as Paul slid Stacy's garder off with his teeth. After he removed it he tossed it into the crowed of single men and Jeff emerged with the prize.  
  
"Guess this mean you and me have to dance handsome." Leslie said to Jeff.  
  
"Yeah looks like it." Jeff said as "Truly, Madly, Deeply" started to play.  
  
I could look at him and tell he was uncomfortable with the way Leslie was all over him, but he finished the dance.When he got back to the table he ased if I was ready to go. "Let's wait and see them off, alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure we can do that." Jeff said sipping some champagne.  
  
"Call me when you get back from the Honeymoon." I yelled to Stace.  
  
"Without a doubt." She yelled back from the limo.  
  
"Please god let Paul be good to her." I thought as we watched them drive away.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ Only two chapters left and this fic is OVA, DONE, FINITO!!! Thanks to AngelWings816 and Paula for reviewin the last chapter. The song used is t.A.T.u's "30 Minutes" it's a beautiful song in my opinion. N-E-Wayz i'm gonna try to get the last two chapters up by the end of next week, but until then...  
  
Holla At Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Alexus*~* 


	25. Finding Mr Right Chapter25

**Finding Mr. Right**

**Chapter 25**

"So girl spill, how was the honeymoon?" I asked as Stace pushed Hannah through the park in her stroller.

"Corrie it was amazing. Three weeks in Italy with the love of my life, what more could a girl ask for?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I feel a but in there somewhere."

"No but's Stacy I really am happy for you."

"So how are things with you and Mr. Right?"

"Jeff and I are fine thank you very much."

"No proposal yet?"

"No, and i'm not really looking for one right now. Jeff and I are both so busy that we haven't had time to talk about too much of anything."

"But if he asked, would you say yes?"

"I don't know I mean I love him to death but I don't think i'm ready to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy."

"Girl are you crazy? Any woman would kill to be Mrs. Jeff Hardy."

"Why are we even talking about this? Has Jeff said something to you about it?" I asked a bit panicked.

"No, it's just I have seen you two together since the beginning and I see the way he looks at you and vice versa."

"I think that Jeff and I are both happy with the way things are so let's not get ahead of ourselves all right?"

"Whateva you say suga."

"Any way Mrs. Hunter I want details about what happened behind closed doors."

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Stace, If I didn't wanna know I wouldn't have asked."

"You sure it won't upset you?"

"Stacy Bianca Manor...I mean Hunter! Spill now."

"Okay if ya really wanna know I'll be happy to tell you." Stacy said with a grin. "Corrie I honestly didn't think it could be so good. Paul is just sooooo, well you should know." Stacy said blushing.

"Yeah I know, Paul is very well...Equipt." I said holding in an chuckle.

"Corrie I swear the way he made me fell was incredible. No man has ever and I mean EVER made me feel the way Paul did. Even when we first started seeing each other the sex wasn't that good."

"That's because it wasn't just random sex Stace it was probablly the first time that you guys actually made love."

"I never thought of it that way, but I think you are right. I felt like I was floating on clouds. Hours and Hours of tasting and teasing. God the Orgasms he gave me were out of this world. I shudder just thinking about them."

"That's Paul always into pleasing his woman first, until he gets tired of them." I said the ladder under my breath.

"You should have told me about the tounge tricks." Stacy laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"He had me climbing the walls in pleasure Corrie I swear i've never experienced anything like it. We stayed in our room the first two days just making love and getting to know every nook and cranny of each other."

"So you saying this is forever?"

"God I hope so." Stacy said as Hannah began to cry.

"Guess someone is ready for some attention. Why don't I take her with me and you go on home to that husband of yours."

"You sure I mean you and Jeff had her for three whole weeks aren't you tired of her?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? This little one is no trouble at all and since I'm not working tonight and Jeff is She can keep me company."

"You're the best Cor." Stacy said giving me a hug and handing me Hannah's diaper bag out of her car.

"Yeah and don't you forget it."

"Like you'd let me." Stacy laughed as she got in her car and headed home.

* * *

**4 months later**

"Hello?"

"Corrie it's Paul I need to see you."

"Why?"

"Look just meet me please."

"Fine meet me at the park in an hour I have to go grocery shopping and i'll be over that way." I said hesitantly.

"Thanks Cor." Paul said hanging up the phone.

I got to the park later than I expected to find Paul waiting for me on the merry-go-round.

"Alright Pauly why am I here?"

"I have to confess something."

"Yeah, and what might that be?"

"Corrie i'm still in love with you."

"Don't make me laugh Pauly."

"I'm serious. The only reason I hooked up with Stacy was to make you jealous and when that didn't work I married the bitch but I don't love her I love you."

"You Asshole! I told Stacy I told her but she trusted you. She had your baby Paul. She gave up everything for you. She loves you and you pull this. Have you told her any of this?"

"No, but I am going to."

"Like hell you are.You made your bed Pauly now you gotta lye in it."

"But i'm not happy with Stacy."

"Fake it, you're great at faking things Pauly."

"But I can't."

"You can and you are.You are not gonna do this to her I won't let you and remember my promise if you hurt her I'll personally make you pay...with your life. Get it! Got it! **GOOD!** Now we are gonna act like this conversation never happened. You are gonna go home to your beautiful wife and amazing daughter and love them with all your heart and if I even suspect you're stepping out on her may god have mercy on your pathetic soul." I said. I was about to walk away when Paul grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled back and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT I PROMISE!" I yelled before running away from him. I didn't want to be right about Paul but now that I knew the truth I didn't know how to deal with it. Stacy's marriage was a lye and she didnt' even know it. She was still glowing from the wedding and Hannah and now Paul was pulling this shit,and that kiss what the fuck was that? I wanted to tell Jeff but I knew he would kill Paul for kissing me and also for hurting Stacy and Hannah. I had to figure this shit out and fast before things got worse.

* * *

**Ten months later**

"I can't believe this little angel is already two years old. Seems like she was born yesterday." I said as Stacy and I set up for Hannah's party. It was gonna have a Dora the Explorer theme with dora plates, cups, balloons,and even a Dora pinata.

_It had been almost a year since the Paul incident and things seemed to be going fine, if you could even call it that. Paul avoided me like the plague and Stacy always talked about how great their marriage was so I guess Paul took my threat seriously and made it his life to keep her happy. I ended up telling Jeff about everything and to my surprise he only punched one hole in the wall and not the entire house. He was mostly upset because I told him I wasn't going to tell Stacy. He just didnt understand how much Stacy needed Pauls stability and how if she found out that it would destroy her...literally. He told me "I don't agree with this Cor, but if you honetly think it's best then i'll keep quiet and i'll keep Paul alive... for now, but let me find out that he's up to his old tricks again and that boy will pay."_

"Earth to Corrie...Hello!" Stacy said playfully waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you just go?"

"Just thinking is all."

"Well Jeff just called he'll be here in the next hour. He said he got stuck in traffic."

"Oh, ok. Where is Paul? Shouldn't he be here helping?"

"He went to get the Cake and icecream he'll be here soon i'm sure of it."

"Stace are you sure everything's alright?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason just... Stace you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Sure girl, but there's nuthin to tell."

"Aiight then, let's finish setting up for this party." I said even though the look in Stacy's eyes told me that she was lying to me and that just wasn't like her.

"Stacy can you come and help me get these presents out of my car?" Jeff asked walking in the door.

"Hun I can help." I said about to put Hannah down to play with her toys.

"No, no Stacy isn't doing anything are ya Stace?"

"No, Jeff i'd be glad to help you." Stacy said practically running out the door.

"Those two are up to something." I said to Hannah who just kept playing with her Princess Dora doll.

"Did you get it?" Stacy asked excitedly.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's the one."

"Well let me be the judge of that."

"Ok, but tell me what you really think."

"You know I will. Now hand over that ring." As Stacy opened the box her heart stopped. "Oh Jeff this is...AMAZING!"

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Are you Insane? Corrie will love it. I mean i'd marry you for this ring." Stacy said causing them both to laugh. "So when are you gonna ask her?"

"Next Friday is our anniversary, so i'm gonna wait until then. I have the whole evening planned out."

"Jeff Hardy you are such a romantic." Stacy said playfully causing Jeff to blush a little bit.

"Oh Stace cut it out already." Jeff said.

"I'm serious Jeff, Corrie is very lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"Thank you Stace, but i'm the lucky one. Now let's get back inside before she comes and finds us out." Jeff said placing the ring back in his pocket.

"What were you two doing out there for so long?"

"Nuthin."

"Uh-huh yeah right, tell that to someone who believes you."

"I know you did not just go there."

"I went there and parked my car."

"Bitch!" Stacy joked.

"Slut!" I joked back.

"Guys, Hannah." Jeff said as Hannah walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna find out what the two of you are up to, you both know I will." I said.

* * *

All the kids began to arrive and so we played games and they ate hot dogs and hamburgers and watched DVD's while we waited on Paul to arrive with the Cake and Ice Cream.

"It's getting late where the hell is Paul?" I whispered to Jeff.

"I don't know, but if he's not here in the next few minutes I'll go and personally find him myself." Jeff said through greeted teeth.

"Alright Cake's here time to get this party started." Paul said showing up half an hour later.

"You're drunk!" Stacy said pushing Paul into the kitchen and away from the kids.

"What's your problem?" Paul asked slurring his words.

"You were supposed to be here over three hours ago and you show up here drunk as a skunk on your daughters birthday, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Listen I don't have to put up with your shit. If it wasn't for Corrie i'd of left your ass a long time ago."

"And what is the supposed to mean?" Stacy asked looking first at Paul and then over to me.

"Nuthin Stace, he's drunk. Paul go upstairs and sleep this shit off." I said pushing him up the back staircase.

"No!"

"Paul it's Hannah's second birthday and there is a house full of people here, don't show your ass. Just go upstairs and go to sleep...NOW!"

"Listen to her Paul." Jeff said.

"I wanna know what he's talking about."

"I told you Stace he's drunk, don't pay him any attention." I said as Paul stumbled his way up the stairs. "Let it go."

"She's right Stace besides we got a room full of kids who want some of that delicious cake and ice cream." Jeff said.

"You guys are right it's my baby's day and Paul isn't going to ruin it."

"That's my girl. I'll help you fix the plates, Jeff you go and put in another dvd."

"Aye Aye capin'!" Jeff said before going back into the living room to put on another DVD.

"How long has he been coming home drunk like this?"

"A few months." Stacy said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have made a big deal out of it."

"He hasn't..."

"He hasn't what Cor?"

"Put his hands on you?"

"Hell no! I would never put up with that shit."

"Good, and you know that if he ever did...hit you, that Jeff would murder him, right?"

"Oh yeah I know, you're lucky to have that man you know."

"Yeah I know. So...wanna tell me what the two of you were doing outside?"

"I told you before nuthin hoe."

"Fine keep your secret bitch, but know that I don't like it." I said causing both of us to laugh.

* * *

**_A/N: It's been forever I know please forgive me but i'm back now and hopefully you guys haven't forgotten me cuz I haven't forgotten you guys! My computer is really really really about five seconds away from dying on me for good so cross your fingers that it'll let me entertain you with my writing for a little while longer._**

**_Laterz_**

**_Alexus_**


	26. Finding Mr Right Chapter 26

**A/N:** It has literally been a few years since I've updated so I understand if I get 0 reviews for this but I just felt like writing so I sat down and typed this up. Hope someone out there enjoys it!

* * *

"Stacy?" Corrie yelled walking into the house. "Stace...you here? The door was open." Corrie said walking slowly through the house.

"Auntie Corrie, mommy is in bed." Hannah said when Corrie walked up the stairs.

"She is? Why isn't she up taking care of my little angel?" Corrie asked picking her up.

"I think mommy is sick. She's been in bed since daddy left." Hannah said.

"Hannah, babydoll, stay in here for auntie Corrie while I go check on your mommy, ok?"

"Ok." Hannah said as she sat down and continued to play with her barbie.

"Stacy, honey what's wrong?" Corrie asked walking into the master bedroom.

"Get out Cor, please. I don't wanna see anybody right now." Stacy said with her back to Corrie.

"Well to damn bad because i'm not leaving. Tell me what went on in this room." Corrie said walking around the bed to look at Stacy. "OhMyGod Stace...your Face!" Corrie yelled. "That mutherfucker hit you?!?" Corrie said stating a fact more than asking a question.

"It was nothing we had a disagreement." Stace said.

"Disagreement my ass! Look at you. Where the hell is that bastard?"

"I don't know. After the fight he took all the money out of my purse and left." Stace said as she began to cry.

"This is all my fault." Corrie said sitting on the bed beside Stacy.

"How is it your fault? I'm the one who didn't listen to you to begin with."

"Paul told me that he wanted to leave you and Hannah because he was still in love with me. He told me that he only got with you to make me jealous and that he never wanted you or Hannah, but I told him that I wouldn't let him hurt you by walking out on you and dammit he did it anyway and if I just would have let him leave back then when he wanted to then he never would have put his hands on you."

"He told you that he was still in love with you? When?"

"It was a while ago, almost a year before Hannah's second birthday." Corrie said in a low voice.

"Yesterday at Hannah's party when Paul came in drunk he said that if it weren't for you that he would have left a long time ago. Is that what he was talking about?"

"Yes, I'm a bitch for not telling you the truth I know that but whenever I tried to tell you something about Paul you never believed me, so I kept it to myself. I'm so so Sorry Stace." Corrie said trying to hug Stacy, but she pushed her away.

"You let me walk around on cloud nine knowing the whole time that my marriage was a lie!" Stacy said angrily.

"Stace..."

"No, don't say anything. You are a bitch, but I guess that makes me one too for not trusting what you were telling me for so long. I can't believe I let him control my life for over two years and now..." Stacy said crying harder.

"Now what Stace?" Corrie asked worridly.

"I might be pregnant again. That's what the fight was about this morning. I told Paul that I was late and he just lost it."

"Oh Stace. Where did he go?"

"I don't know like I said he took my cash and bailed."

"Damn him!" Corrie said taking her cell out of her bag.

"Who are you calling?" Stace asked wiping her face.

Corrie didn't answer she just dialed. "You Sorry Son of a Bitch! You done fucked up now." Corrie said before hanging up.

"Guess you got the voicemail." Stace said.

"Yea." Cor said before dialing again. "Baby I need you to get over her now!"

"Corrie what's wrong?" Jeff asked worried.

"I'll tell you when you get here just hurry, alright?"

"Ok, be there asap." Jeff said hanging up.

"YOU CALLED JEFF?!?"

"Yes I did. He loves you just as much as I do and he will make Paul pay for this." Corrie said.

"Where is Hannah?" Stacy asked suddenly.

"Playing in her room."

"Oh thank god! I never even thought to check on her when Paul stormed out of here."

"Want me to go and get her?"

"NO, I don't want her to see me like this."

"Ok I understand."

A few minutes later Jeff came running upstairs. "Corrie what is going on?" He asked walking in the room.

"He hit her Jeff." Corrie said making Stace face Jeff.

"Oh My Good Lord!" Jeff said.

"He beat her,stole her cash and bailed. He has to pay for this." Corrie said getting angry again.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"She told him that she thought she was pregnant an he flipped. I told her about what Paul told me that day in the park."

"You told her about Paul kissing you?" Jeff asked shocked.

"No, she left that part out!" Stace screeched.

"I didn't want to upset you anymore than I already had."

"It's cool, I just can't believe I was such a damn fool for al this time."

"It's ok Stace, you know the truth now." Corrie said hugging her.

"I know one thing for sure, Paul Eric Hunter is a dead man!" Jeff said sitting down on the bed beside Stacy and Corrie.

* * *

**A/N 2:** This Chapter was extremely short I know and I'm sorry for that. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got some new ideas so there will be a few more if that is okay with you all. I won't make promises on when I will update because my free time is scarce so please be patient with me.

LOVE YOU ALL

Alexis


	27. Finding Mr Right Chapter27

**Finding Mr. Right**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Jeff, will you go down the hall and check on Hannah?"

"Sure baby, I'll even take her out for pancakes or something. Give you time to help Stacy get it together." Jeff said giving Corrie a quick kiss before heading towards the door. "Don't worry Stace,Paul will pay for this;I promise you that."

"Corrie how could I let this happen? I should have been able to see through Paul, but it was game he had me fooled."

"Stace don't beat yourself up about this. Paul is good at making everyone believe his lies."

"You didn't!"

"Bite your tongue girly! I was with the guy for five years and if I remember correctly he played me for all five of them there years ,so don't give me any kudos because I definitley don't deserve them." Corrie said.

"What am I gonna do Cor? Hannah loves her daddy so much. How am I gonna tell her that he's not coming back?"

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Right now I want you to get out of this bed and go shower. Then I'm gonna help you with your make-up to cover what that son of a bitch did to you and we are gonna go see a doctor and see if you are carrying another baby for me to spoil, ok?"

"Ok." Stacy said with a faint smile. "Corrie I don't know what I would do without you and Jeff. I love you both so much!" Stacy said pulling Corrie into a hug.

"We love you too girl and don't you ever forget that. Now go shower...you stink!" Corrie said playfully.

While Stacy was in the shower the phone rang. Corrie didn't hesitate to answer and she was hoping that it was Paul. She got her wish. "Hello, Manor residence." Corrie said.

"Don't you mean Hunter residence, Stacy is still my wife Cor." Paul said cockily.

"Not for much longer you bastard! You know you are going to pay for putting yur hands on her. I warned you that if you ever hurt her that I would kill you and I am a woman of my word." Corrie said.

"Now come on Cor, don't be like that. The bitch deserved what she got."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"She's trying to pin another baby on me. I'm not even sure if Hannah is mine, We both know how loose Stacy is when it comes to men." Paul laughed.

Corrie's blood was boiling. She couldn't believe that she once loved the man on the other end of the phone. "You are one sorry sack of shit! Stacy supported your broke ass for over two years and this is how you treat her? You know Hannah is yours she looks just like you! And if Stacy is pregnant again then you know that it will be yours so don't even try to play her like that. She is a good person and you never deserved her anyway, so you say what you want but I know that you know the truth."

"I love it when you get angry baby." Paul said and Corrie could see his smug smile through the phone.

"You better lay low Paul because if I see you on the street or in a bar or even in the fucking police station I will drop you where you stand!" Corrie hissed and hung up the phone.

"Was that Paul?" Stacy asked from behind Corrie.

"Yea honey it was him."

"What did he say?"

"It's not important." Corrie said.

"It's important to me." Stacy said.

"In a nut shell he said that you got what you deserved and that if you are pregnant then the baby probally isn't his and that he doesn't think Hannah is his either." corrie said deciding that she wouldn't lie to her best friend ever again.

"Asshole!" Stacy yelled.

"Don't let him get to you, Stace. While we are out we will go see my lawyer and get the divorce preceedings going."

"Divorce?" Stacy said sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, you're not thinking about staying with him are you?"

"Hell No! It's just I hadn't even thought about filing for divorce, but I definitely want to."

"Great! So get dressed while I call the doctor and see if he can fit you in today."

"Alright, thanks Cor."

"No problem honey."

"I'm really nervous." Stacy said as they sat waiting for the doctor.

"It's gonna be ok Stace, and who know's maybe we can get all big and fat together." Corrie said with a smile.

"Cor, are you...?"

"I think I might be. I'm a few weeks late. I wasn't going to tell anyone until I was sure and then I was going to tell Jeff first of course, but since we are here I made myself an appointment too. I was gonna take a home pregnancy test tonight but what the hell, ya know. Let's find out together." Corrie said holding onto Stacy's hand.

"Stacy Hunter?" The nurse said coming through the door.

"You coming back with me?" Stace asked Corrie.

"Of course!" Corrie said as they stood.

"Hey Mel." Corrie said to the nurse.

"Hey Cor. How have you been?" Melanie asked. Corrie knew Mel from her day's on 'chill' she was the sister of one of the other dancers, Kellie, and traveled with them a lot.

"Really good thanks. I didn't know you worked here."

"Just started a few months ago."

"I see. This is my friend, Stacy. Stace this is Mel. We met while I danced on 'chill'." Corrie said making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mel."

"You too. Now the name on the form says Stacy Hunter but I was told I'd be taking blood from both of you today." Mel said.

"Yea we are kinda having double pregnancy test done today." Corrie said with a laugh.

"Oh yea. Well that's cool." Mel said as she instructed both Corrie and Stacy to roll up their sleeves.

"Did I ever mention that I HATE needles?" Corrie said as she closed her eyes and squeezed Stacy's hand for support.

"It's all over you big baby." Stacy said as she and Mel laughed at Corrie.

"So Mel how long will it take to get the results?"

"Not long the doctor will be in here soon to give them to you."

"Awesome."

"It was nice seeing you again Corrie and it was nice meeting you Stacy." Mel said as she collected her things to leave.

"Nice seeing you too Mel. Tell Kellie I said hello the next time you talk to her."

"I will." Mel said and left Corrie and Stacy alone.

"If you are pregnant, what do you want? A boy or a Girl?" Stacy asked Corrie.

"Doesn't matter to me, either way I will be happy as long as it's healthy." Corrie answered honestly.

"Same here, Hannah told me she wants a little sister so they can play dolls together." Stacy said.

"Awww." Corrie said as her phone rang. "Hey boo." Corrie said answering.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Jeff asked.

"At the doctor's office with Stace."

"Oh well Hannah and I are all done eating but since you are out with Stace I guess I'll take her to the toy store or something." Jeff said.

"You are so great with her. We won't be too much longer so I'll call you when she is done."

"Ok baby, talk to you in a bit and hey no rush I love spending time with Hannah." Jeff said before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell Jeff that you were having a test done too?" Stace asked.

"Because I don't want to say anything until I'm absolutely positive." Corrie said.

"That's understandable." Stace said.

"Man, it feels like we have been waiting forever." Corrie said looking down at her watch.

"Yeah it has been a while." Stace said just as the doctor knocked and entered the room.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon Dr. McMichaels." Corrie and Stacy said in unison.

"So both of you think you may be pregnant?"

"Yea we are both late this month." Stacy answered.

"Well there is some good news."

"Sweet! Lay it on us doc." Corrie said.

"One of you is in fact pregnant." Dr. McMichaels finished.

"Oh, just one of us?" Stacy asked.

"Yes."

"Which one of us is it?" Corrie asked nervously.

"There is also some bad news ladies."

"Bad news?" Stacy asked.

"There was a mix up in the lab. The lab tech thinks he may have mixed up the viles with the blood."

"He did WHAT?!?"

"That's not all. The machine malfunctioned and isn't working and they can't send anyone out to fix it for at least two days."

"You have to be kidding me." Corrie said.

"I'm so sorry ladies. I'm going to send nurse Rowland back in here to get more blood."

"I can't believe this. What kind of people do you have working here?" Stacy asked.

"All I can say is that mistakes happen and once again I'm sorry it happened to you." Dr. McMichaels said walking out.

"Corrie I heard about the mistake in the lab, I am sorry that your samples got all screwed up and that I will have to stick you with another needle." Mel said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"It's not your fault that this place hired incompetent people to work here." Corrie said.

"Cor is right and it's not your fault that the machine broke either." Stacy added.

"Yea but that tech's mistake makes us all look bad, ya know?"

"Yea I agree. Let's just get this done ok." Corrie said rolling up her sleeve once again.

"Corrie...Stacy we will have the results in the next two days. Sorry that you have to wait.I know that you both would have liked to find out your results today." Dr. McMichaels said.

"I know that it's not your fault Doc but still this just isn't something we expected to happen. I think we have both waited long enough and this doesn't make me happy."

"I know Corrie."

"See you in two days." Corrie said as she and Stacy left.

"Can you believe that mess?" Corrie asked Stacy in the car.

"No, I can't. So I take it that I still shouldn't say anything about this around Jeff?"

"Right. You may be the one who is pregnant and not me so lets just stay quiet until we are 100 sure which one of us is knocked up." Corrie said as she and Stacy laughed. "Hey call Jeff for me and see where they are. We can meet him and Hannah and go see a movie or something."

"You sure you and Jeff wanna spend your day with me and a two year old."

"Of course! So dial those digits girly."

"Jeff said he would meet us at the Carmike in fifteen minutes." Stacy said after hanging up the phone.

"Cool beans." Corrie said.

"I'm craving popcorn." Stacy laughed.

"Yea well I'm craving gummy bears.Battle of the cravings!" Corrie joked.

"Yea but only one of us is pregnant." Stacy said as the both laughed.


End file.
